


The Showe Room

by TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Changing Room, Exhibitionism, Outfits, Stripping, Voyeurism, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For when the girls of Remnant feel the need to be spied on. Equipped with everything needed for amateur modeling, anonymity or lack thereof, and an endless amount of clothes of varying degrees of suggestiveness, the Showe Room exists to satisfy voyeuristic feelings on both ends. In short, anonymous strip shows should characters want to be seen behind closed doors. Showe's on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weiss' Visit

Weiss hesitantly rounded a corner, passing by the numerous stores and restaurants of downtown Vale. She continued walking, trying to ignore the fact that she was breathing heavily, or that her face was set in an angry frustration, or that she was moving just a bit too fast for normal standards as she rounded another corner. All she knew was that the rumors surrounding the place she was headed filled her with all sorts of thoughts. Soon enough, Weiss stood outside a building with an unusually small sign labeled, "Showe Room."

" _Okay... Now I'm here."_ Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as she gently brushed the door open and swished inside. "First step done." She held her hand over her chest, feeling the thumping of her heart, brought on by the legacy of the store she was in. The rumors intrigued her, but she could still hardly believe a place like this existed. "Now what?"

Before the white haired heiress was a very small room, more of an entryway than anything; the pale walls were bare, save two signs that pointed to a door on either side, the left labeled, "Showe," and the right reading, "Shop." Reaffirming her reason for being there, Weiss hesitantly pushed the right side open and stepped in.

"Oh, my..." Weiss was stunned at what was before her. In a comparatively huge room compared to what she had just left was a giant store, filled to the brim with clothing racks. She was even more stunned by the fact that there were no clerks or shoppers to speak of. The room was completely empty, save her and the endless amounts of clothes. " _That's more of a relief than anything..."_

Weiss took off the large black scarf that she had wrapped around her head, removed the thick glasses covering her face, and opened a heavy, blue, fur-lined jacket that had up to this point prevented any potential onlookers from seeing who she was. While she still felt it was a dream, she didn't really want to be seen in a place like this, at least not before exploring a bit.

The heiress began browsing. As she brushed her way through the first rack of clothes marked with her size, she thumbed through numerous cute outfits that she wanted to look at. After picking out a few blouses and skirts, plus a pretty and frilly one piece swimsuit, she moved on to the next rack.

"Oh..." Weiss gasped as she saw the first thing on the second rack. It, along with the rest of the clothes hung up, was skimpier that the previous set of clothes; the shirts lacked sleeves, had far lower hems, and were noticeably shorter, the skirts wouldn't come close to reaching her knees, the shorts were something Yang would and did wear, and some of the designs and phrases were something else entirely. Weiss glanced back at the door she had entered from and was relieved to see that nobody else had shown up. She turned her attention back to the new rack and unintentionally felt her own bust.

" _I think I'm starting to get it_ ," Weiss thought as she skipped over the rack and moved on to the next. She confirmed her suspicions as she picked up the first thing on the next rack and blushed. In her hands was a matching set of underwear, only one not exactly fit for casual use; she took the top off the hanger and put it to her chest, measuring just how little skin the garment would cover would she ever dare to wear it. She blushed harder. What if she did wear it? She looked at the entrance again before adding it to her selection, trying not to look at it too much. She contemplated looking at the other racks. In her size, there were still three left, plus a few in the corner that weren't labeled. Weiss decided that she had more than enough if she included the skimpy panties and bra that she chosen.

" _Am I really holding something so... Small?_ " Weiss realized she was passing racks as she moved toward the other end of the room. She stopped briefly, looking at the end of the room and noticing that there were two more doors, plus what looked like an exit into where she could only assume she could pay for anything she might buy. One was nothing more than an accurately labeled standard changing room, but the other had a minimalist sign underselling the already dull one outside by a wide margin.

Weiss snuck into the door labeled, "Showe Room," and noticed a table under a mirror that was covered in a mess of colors, a rack of unbought items, a bin labeled 'Dirty,' and a wordy list that seemed to detail what the store was known for for first timers like her.

"Showe Room - Rules," Weiss read, whispering the words as she passed them. "The standard changing rooms are next door. If you haven't heard the rumors, please swap rooms." Weiss giggled. She had heard the rumors and she intended to act on them, though she was curious about the clinical nature of the text. "These rooms are equipped with two-way mirrors, and are designed to be viewable from the opposite side; if you step into a room with a mirror, you will be visible from the opposite side." Weiss felt her face flush. The rumors were true, and she wasn't sure she was fully prepared to deal with that. She was too intrigued to stop reading, however. "There are four rooms, two of which are standard changing rooms, and two of which are fully furnished showers." Weiss thought about how methodical everything was. The writer of the rules was making sure that everything was stated in the clearest way possible. "Know that if you choose to use these rooms, there is a possibility that people will be viewing you as you change, shower, or otherwise use these rooms. It is your decision to use these rooms. It is your decision to willingly change, shower, or use these rooms for other purposes with the knowledge that people may be watching. Electronic devices are not allowed in the opposite rooms; phones, scrolls, recorders, or anything capable of recording, photographing, or otherwise saving a copy of your side of the room are strictly prohibited and are held until the person owning it vacates the viewing room. Anything that you use a room for will not be able to be duplicated and will remain in that room when your actions are taking place. You are and will not be recorded in any form. You may enter from the other side and confirm the above should you wish." Weiss felt overwhelming relief; if she went through with this and ended up online... "Masks have been provided outside the rooms in addition to those provided in the store proper if you wish to obscure your identity but still wish to use the rooms." Weiss felt daring, but maybe a mask would quell the parts of her screaming not to go through with the whole thing. "Once again, everything you do is your choice, and will only be viewed by the people in the other room. Please enjoy your visit."

" _I intend to... Speaking of_ ," Weiss thought as she re-noticed the table covered in what was now clearly a varying amount of masks and hoods. " _Wait, what does 'in the store proper' mean? Do they have costumes?_ " She was tempted to go back out and see if she could find something... Sexy? Cheeky? Maybe just something that made her look adorable? "Next time," she smiled at the thought that she might come here again and go further. Looking at the table, Weiss selected a dark colored opera mask that ensured that her hair didn't quite look like her own, but she undid her tiara and messed up her perfect ponytail anyway, just as the slightest bit of extra insurance that would help her go unrecognized.

Weiss looked at the rooms before her. On one side were two wooden doors on wooden floors, and the other had two heavy doors that overlooked the floor turning to tile. Her choice was easy; she opened the door of one of the standard rooms and stepped in. While she was in a very, very lascivious mood, there was no way she was going to shower if people could be watching, even with a mask.

The room was brightly lit, shining off the large mirror Weiss assumed denoted the start of her "Showe," and contained a bench to one side, a few hooks occupying the walls, and a thick curtain that could cover her masked reflection anytime, plus a semitransparent one that the white haired girl understood the purpose of immediately as she grinned under her mask. There was also a small shelf that had a sketchbook, a few odd pencils, and something that caused Weiss to double take. " _Is that... Oil? Oh, my god._.." The half filled bottle was marked with a note that said, "For everyone! 3 -G," as it leaked lotion in a small pool that Weiss swabbed with her hand. It felt warm. It made her feel warm. It made her feel a bit too warm.

Weiss slid her heavy blue jacket off of her shoulders, revealing her pale collarbone and shoulders as she slowly lowered it onto the bench, staring at herself in the mirror. She wore a strapless sky blue top patterned with ruffles that swayed as she moved along with a pair of tighter-than-usual white shorts, but all of her focus was on her long white hair that was dripping sensually over her bare shoulder in the mirror. The heiress brushed her locks off of her, again as slowly as possible as she moved her oily hands over the ivory perfection of her body. She rubbed her shoulders until they shined with how smooth they were, then she craned her neck and rubbed it as well, caressing herself and moaning ever so slightly.

Weiss recollected herself and grabbed the notepad and a pencil. In big letters that absorbed the page, she wrote down the thoughts that made her feel so, so good: "I hope you're watching!" She pointed it towards her reflection, desperately hoping that someone was behind the masked figure watching her. Just the idea that someone, a compete stranger she would never, ever see, could be looking at her– admiring her– made Weiss burn. Still, she sincerely hoped she had an onlooker. She was putting on a bit of a show, after all. With that thought, she continued, kicking off her white flats.

Weiss intentionally spent a significant amount of time unbuttoning the single button on her shorts. She was a bit sad that the person that may or not be behind the mirror couldn't see her face and all the playful expressions she was making, but her desire for anonymity prevented her from reaching for the mask that covered her lewd smiles. She played with the zipper, lowering it and raising it over and over again as she put a hand to the mouth of the mask in the cutest way she could think of. " _Oh, my god, here we go_." Feeling flushed, Weiss hooked her fingers in her shorts, turned to face her backside to the mirror, then began slowly lowering her pants, bending over to increase the look as her rear was revealed to the other room. Weiss' panties were pure white, silky, and lusciously showed every curve of her ass as she stepped out of her shorts and modeled her form. As happy as she was with how hot she was feeling from showing them off, she was glad she had worn something relatively conservative. She couldn't imagine what Yang would be wearing if she were to come here. " _Wait... Has Yang been here? Seems like she'd be a regular..."_ She made a note to look around next time she was shopping and see if she could find Yang's fashion sense among the racks. " _If she ever found out I came here._.."

Weiss could barely believe that she had actually gone through with it; she was standing in a changing room, possibly showcasing her panties to a complete stranger, or worse, a fellow student. She raised her hands to the mask as she gasped, filling with a sudden understanding that a boy from Beacon could be behind that wall, looking at her as she undressed. " _What if they recognize me? Agh, I should have done something with my hair... I should have got a wig... I should have... Oh, forget it. I'm here, and I'm doing this."_

Fighting the voices in her head telling her to stop, Weiss once again turned her back to the mirror as she reached for her top. Looking back, she stared at the copious amounts of white hair falling over her underdressed lower half. She brushed it over her shoulder. " _You are going to enjoy my cute little butt,"_ she winked before realizing her eyes were covered. The new voyeur pinched the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, taking great care not to knock her mask loose. She placed the sky colored top on a hook and dwelled on the fact that she was in her bra and panties where people could be watching her, admiring her, or doing other things with her in mind. " _Lewder things_ ," she thought, smiling at the thought that she could be someone's fantasy. She turned, showing off the strapless white bra laced with blue that wrapped around her small but perky breasts. Once again, they were a far cry from something her promiscuous teammate would wear, as they covered a good portion of her chest, but Weiss was more concerned with the fact that she was essentially stripping.

" _I really hope somebody's watching_..." Weiss thought, her mind not communicating with her body as she watched her reflection cross her arms over her exposed chest. Unwillingly, her arms covered her bra as they attached themselves to her shoulders, her body attempting to force Weiss to feel shame. The heiress just looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. " _I look so... Vulnerable... I FEEL so vulnerable. It's... Kinda hot, actually."_ She looked on lasciviously as she made her lingerie clad body cover itself like Weiss imagined she'd do before her first time undressing for someone. The unsurety, the nervousness, the hesitation and image that made her look she could she could just be taken without resistance filled her mind with fantasies of sex and pleasure and want.

" _Oh, I can't forget I'm here for a reason. Another reason, anyway,_ " Weiss thought as she admired and accentuated the nervous look she couldn't make leave her body's reflection. She reached for one of the outfits she had picked out and began slowly pulling the shirt on. She modeled a flowing baby blue blouse with a midnight blue bow occupying the center, pirouetting to both look at how the garment looked from every angle in addition to showing off her body dressed in the cute shirt and her tiny panties. She liked the cute and sexy look of only having a top. " _This is totally a morning after look_ ," she thought, swirling the ribbon on her breasts as she decided to buy this shirt for the sole purpose of potentially being the shirt she'd wear when she gave herself up to someone.

Weiss pulled up one of the skirts she had chosen. It was white, long, and she thought it didn't make her legs as good as it should. She took the opportunity to pinch the front end with both fingers and lift, showing off her panties in what she considered to be a very adorable way. She did a mock curtsy, looking at her reflection's well toned thighs.

" _I could do with a bit more oomph._ " Weiss dropped the ill fitting skirt and wet her hands with more of the oil. She sat down on the bench and raised her leg, applying liberal amounts of the shining liquid to her inner thigh until it gleamed in the light. She brought her leg in close to her chest and stroked her calve, then repeated the process for her other leg, breathing heavily as she stretched her now gleaming legs. " _How's that?"_ Weiss really wished she could get an answer. She settled for turning her body a bit more towards the mirror and spreading her shiny smooth legs, letting her potential audience look at her dangerously unclothed sex in between her thighs. She brushed a finger over her panties, moaning loudly as she made her intimate folds abundantly clear, then covered her mound with all of her fingers. " _That's all you're getting. Well, that and more of my butt."_

Weiss looked at the remaining clothes she had picked up. On second glance, she didn't really care for any of them save the blouse she still had on. " _Oh, well,_ " she smiled, removing said blouse and playfully swinging her bare legs off the bench in just her panties and bra. Then she did a double take; she looked back at the clothes pile and remembered the sliding scale of sexy the racks outside operated under, plus the fact that she had actually picked up something from the third rack.

Weiss picked up the panties and bra she had brought to her chest and did so again. " _There's... So little here_..." Weiss blushed at the minuscule black cups touching her own, far more conservative bra. They were small triangles were surrounded by red lace and a multitude of bows. The bottoms matched, forming a black thong with crimson ribbons tying the alluring scraps together. The heiress looked at her reflection in the mirror. The opera mask stared back at her, clutching the lingerie with a fixed expression, but Weiss swore she saw a grin widen on it, compelling her to bare more of herself for the mirror.

" _Am I going to do this?"_ Weiss continued to look at her reflection in the mirror. She once again noticed the curtains pulled to the side of the room. There was the heavy and thick curtain that would give her all the privacy she needed, or there was the semitransparent shroud. Weiss stood up, braced herself, and forced her hand into pulling the significantly thinner curtain over the mirror. She looked at the result; little more than a pale silhouette stood before her, the details impossible to make out. She couldn't even distinguish between her pale skin and her pure white panties.

" _I'm going to do this."_

Weiss felt how hot her face was under the mask. Her body was on fire, inside and out, as she unhooked her bra. It fell into her arm, cupping her breasts and preventing even an unshrouded mirror from looking at her pert breasts. She turned, just to ensure her theoretical onlookers didn't see her bare chest, but pulled her bra out to the side, smiling as she noticed the garment dangling seductively in her marred reflection. She dropped it to the ground and hooked the skimpier outfit behind her back. She quickly lowered her panties and replaced them with their black and red counterpart. She turned back to the mirror, now able to distinguish between skin and cloth only because of the disparity of colors. She pulled the curtain aside.

Weiss looked at her reflection. The opera mask covered her burning red face and distracted anyone from her extensive white locks. A minuscule black bra allowed most of her perky breasts to hang outside the garment's dark cover as it lifted her chest to the perfect level. Her shoulders still shined with oil, as did her legs. A tiny black thong wrapped around her waist and the black and red of the cloth clashed magnificently with her ivory thighs, waist and stomach. Weiss swirled, hoping an onlooker would see her as she was, bare and wanting. Her ass was perfectly framed by strings that barely covered anything. Weiss was in heaven.

" _I REALLY hope someone is watching,_ " Weiss implored the world to let someone see her dressed in such slutty clothes. She wanted to be a desire. She wanted to be someone's lust. She wanted to be wanted. Every part of her wanted to tear her top off and drop her panties and break that stupid mask covering her face– _this wanting goddess'–_ face _. "But I won't. But I can't. God, I'm such a coward._ " She couldn't think of the consequences that would take place if she revealed herself and someone saw. For the moment, she had to be content with where she was now. All Weiss knew was that she desperately needed to leave to find the nearest private place to deal with the fire inside her.

" _Maybe next time,_ " Weiss thought, somewhat dejectedly as she waved goodbye to a person that may or may not exist. She pulled the full black curtain over the mirror and hurriedly changed back into the outfit the hid her features. She slowly left the room, looked around to see nobody around, dumped her unwanted clothes on the spare rack, then made for the only remaining door left with the baby blue blouse and the matching set of lingerie in tow. She thought about the idea that she had just stripped down for potentially nobody. The thought made her horny anyway.

Weiss was definitely coming back, and she was definitely coming back soon.


	2. Yang's Visit

Yang busted through the streets of downtown Vale like she owned the city. Her large breasts noticeably bounced under a black tank top with a bright orange sunset at the bottom as she took step after powerful step, never slowing her pace as she watched the sporadic male sidewalker turn his head towards her and her tight white shorts and flip between looking at her tits, ass, and the suspicious bag she was carrying. She smiled, thinking about how her body looked in such ill fitting clothes. Eventually, after winking at a few drooling passerby, the blonde rounded a corner and opened the door to the Showe Room.

" _I'M BACK_ ~" Yang sung in her head as she burst through the door to zero fanfare, considering the dividing room was empty. She knew exactly what a beautiful girl like her does at a place like the Showe Room, and she knew that it had been way too long since her last visit. She had been low on funds after her last purchase at the infamous exhibition area, but several odd jobs, some general allowance, and a number of sexy photo shoots later, she had money to burn. She added a spring in her step as she walked into the shopping section of the voyeur paradise.

Yang skipped over the first few racks of clothing, neglecting to even look at anything that was properly sized for her body typed. She passed by another person she didn't recognize, who responded by hiding her face in a number of tops, embarrassed at the thought of being seen. Yang held her head as high as ever, letting anyone interested in knowing that the Xiao Long herself was shopping for smutty outfits, zoning in on the level of racks that she usually browsed; she pushed aside the properly sized versions of clothes she already owned, looking for something cheeky, cute, or promiscuous enough to satisfy future onlookers, inside the Showe Room or even just out on the street.

Yang brushed aside a very short crop top labeled, "Daddy's Girl," thinking how amazing it would be to get Weiss to wear it given her legacy. The length would barely cover her diminutive chest, allowing beyond easy access to her sensitive breasts. Yang turned red. If she could get the heiress to walk around town with it on...

Burning the bridge of impossibility of Weiss wearing the top with a sorrowful sigh, she picked out an even smaller version of the orange top she usually used as pajamas or when she wanted something thin. It was missing her usual flame, but that always came after the purchase when she felt like adding flair. She continued looking and found a pale gold button up that possessed three buttons and not a single one more. Fully done up, her cleavage wouldn't be hidden at all, and if she knocked one button loose, her breasts would just spill out, perfectly framed with or without her bra.

" _Oh my god I love it,"_ Yang thought, realizing the potential applications of walking around town with the amount of cleavage the top would give her. She added it to her try ons and saw nothing more on the rack other than clothes she already owned. She grabbed an impossibly tight pair of black shorts both for the sake of showe variety and because she could always go for more clothes that outlined her ass. She continued on down the rows.

Yang reached the next sections of racks and smiled as she saw the sets of bras and panties hanging off of them. She immediately went for the ones at the end, remembering the sliding scale of scarcity that the store operated under. She giggled as she saw standard pairs of sports bras and shorts turn to casual bras and panties turn to skimpy lingerie turn to what couldn't honestly be called clothing outside of the adult industry.

" _It's all so cute,_ " Yang thought, completely obfuscating the conservative garments in favor of the sets displaying her preferred level of coverage. " _But not what I'm here for_..." She looked a bit more before spying something that captured her attention. _"Still, cute is cute..."_ She grabbed a relatively vanilla, if adequately revealing, set of black lingerie and added it to her haul. " _And that's pretty great_ ," she thought as she saw the phrase, "Lucky you," written in gold across the large cups of the bra and on the back of the panties. She went back to the early sections and grabbed a skirt just to show the set off better.

Yang playfully dragged her hand across the hangers, listening to them clatter as she moved on to her real goal; she approached the fourth set of racks and once again skipped to the end, where the cloth was minimal and the exposure was excellent. She looked at the countless bikinis that served little to no purpose and chuckled at the lewdness of it all. Half of them wouldn't even cover her nipples, considering they were just strings without cups, and a few were literally just a single slingshot with a vague area that could be defined as the coverage section.

" _That's a bit,_ " Yang started, blushing as she held up what looked like the same amount of cloth that was usually wrapped around Blake's arm, only intended as a full garment. She thought, " _Too much_ ," before turning her thoughts to Blake wearing what was in her hand. She turned redder before correcting herself with, " _Too little?_ " She continued thinking about Blake wearing her arm ribbon as her only clothing. She felt her cheeks turn ever hotter as she thought about her feline teammate wearing scraps. " _Maybe not little enough_."

Yang added the glorified black scraps to her pile with no intention to wear it herself, picked up a slightly more conservative bikini to try on, then backtracked and refound the top she so desperately wanted to see Weiss wear while her face burned as red as hers was right now. She called it there and made for the Showe Room proper.

Yang entered the breezeway before the changing rooms and scoffed at the board talking about the rules and expectations for the dozenth time. Looking at the table of masks, she picked up a featureless black oval and affixed it to the side of her head, covering some of her gorgeous blonde hair. She wanted people to know that Yang Xiao Long made the conscious decision to let people know that it was her, and not some other bimbo with blonde hair and big tits. She was some form of famous for her rack, after all. She grinned, thinking of her courtesy before heading straight into one of the shower rooms. She was ready.

" _Hope you're watching, boys_ ," Yang grinned, looking at her reflection in the mirror as the door closed behind her. She didn't lock it. " _Or girls. I love you both_." She winked, posed with her finger cutely positioned on her cheek, then set her clothes and bag down on a bench just outside the shower and removed her shoes.

Yang started slow. She stepped into the shower area, looked at her beaming self in the mirror, then stretched her arms upwards, pushing out her breasts and showing off her chiseled torso as her tank top rode up. Unsatisfied with her current level of exposure, she turned away from the mirror before lowering her shorts slightly, letting a lacy cyan thong stick up out of them, not even trying to be subtle as it clashed magnificently with her pale skin, golden hair, and tight clothes. She raised her arms above her head once again and smiled as she saw her panties' waistline unevenly hug her hips as the front piece peeked out from under her shorts, matching the cyan straps of her bra clearly visible under her tank top.

" _You'll get more, don't you worry,_ " Yang thought as she continued looking at the jiggle in her breasts as she bounced on her tip toes. " _But I'm soooo stiff._.." she loosely justified to herself, cricking her neck with a satisfying sound. She raised her leg up as far as it could go and hung it over the wall, her foot meeting her face as she placed her entire weight forward to loosen her body. She eyed the mirror with a smile as her shorts climbed up her thighs and rode up until they came dangerously close to serving no purpose. Her ass, already hanging out of them by a considerable amount, became more exposed as her shorts rode up, letting more of her cheeks out. Yang made sure to raise her other leg on the other side of the room to allow a look from the other angle, giggling all the while.

" _All loose!"_ Yang thought, ignoring the fact that it was a lie to no one in the first place. She thought for a second before deciding, " _Nah, one more_ ," as she bent over to touch her toes, her ass pointed directly at the mirror for all behind to see. She looked at herself, upside down from her perspective, and noted that she could have achieved the same amount of cover over her mound with two fingers due to how tight her shorts were and how much they had ridden up. Her lips and only her lips were actually covered, but anyone could see the clear distinction between her legs and the beginnings of her sex. Fringes of cyan flecked out from behind the white cloth, somehow covering more of her thighs that her shorts, if only by a minuscule amount. She grinned and wiggled her butt, giving a preview of things to come.

"Okay, now loose!" Yang said, still lying to herself. She held up one finger to denote any audience to wait a second before ducking out of the shower and grabbing her first outfit to model.

Yang returned to the empty shower with a triumphant bounce. She held up the blank orange top and positioned over her body. Looking at her smiling reflection, she could see that it barely reached her stomach, wasn't proportioned for a girl with boobs as large as hers, and that the thin shoulder straps would struggle not to burst from stress should she put it on. She set it on a hook and began removing her current top; the orange half sun was pulled up to reveal the blonde's slender but hardened abs, perfected pale and gained through years of careful notice. She stopped before letting her bra loose, but only for a second. With a nod and a cheeky wink, Yang pulled her top over her chest in the classic pull she had seen everywhere, taking care not to knock the mask on the side of her head off.

Yang pulled her luxurious hair out of her top and tossed the black onto a bench as she happily thought, " _Here you go, everyone!"_ to herself. She brushed a hand through her locks and looked at the cyan contrast between her skin and her bra. Her cleavage was perfect, her breasts were perfectly fit in one of the very few bras she owned that was sized for them, providing the ideal mix of natural lift and enhancement. " _This is a rarity, you know. Not EVERYTHING I own is three sizes too small."_ She closed her eyes and beamed for the potential audience, squeezing her breasts together to display their softness. " _Plus it makes my tits look ~amazing~"_

Yang opened her eyes and threaded her fingers through her thong's waistband; she pulled either hand away, allowing the elastic to stretch before having it snap back with an accompanying cry of joy. She moved her fingers into the front of her shorts, struggling slightly with the ivory tightness. She very slowly started lowering them, pushing them down no matter how much the resisted. She dragged her shorts down her front, inching them down further and further until more of her cyan panties were revealed. While unremarkable visually, the smallness of her frontpiece only became clearer as she kept going.

" _I'm not all boobs!"_ Yang thought to nobody but herself as she started reaching the widest part of her hips. " _Do she got the booty?_ " Yang turned and granted the mirror a look at her ass, her thong now becoming even more obvious. With a slight bend and giggle, Yang slipped her shorts down, letting her luscious rear more fall out than anything else, the toned cheeks freeing themselves from their impossibly tight cloth prison. " _Ahhhhhhh... That feeling makes the difficulty worth it,_ " she thought as she felt her soft skin shift over her shorts. The blonde used the waistband to hold up her ass, pulling up slightly and letting any onlooker know exactly what it felt like to grope her lower half. She let go and let her shorts drift down her thighs to her heels before kicking them off. She bent over further before watching her reflection wiggle her rear as she thought, " _She doooo."_

Yang took several poses, modeling her amazing body in her skimpy underwear for several minutes until she decided enough was enough. She grabbed her new top off of the hook and began pulling it over her voluminous hair and the black mask, in absolutely no rush to do so. With half artificial, half real difficulty, Yang lowered the top as low as it could possibly go, which she noted was only a few inches past her breasts. The top provided little purpose, as every single bit of lace was clearly visible through the strained cloth, allowing anyone to see every detail of anything under it.

" _Definitely a PJ shirt... Unless someone gets lucky."_

Yang looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a minuscule orange tank top and a bright cyan thong that clashed magnificently with it. She felt like one of those glamour models and felt good doing it.

Reversing the normal use of the Showe Room, Yang once again left the shower, her butt bouncing with every enhanced spring in her step, and grabbed her other pair of shorts before stepping into them. Her perfect rear pointed at the mirror, she bent to the ground and forcefully pulled up the shorts, intentionally bringing them up way too far. Once again, her ass hung out of her pants, the only difference being that this pair was black instead of white.

Yang looked at herself, clad in her normal everyday bedwear aside from her admittedly useless mask. She felt really happy knowing that anyone who would ever having the privilege of waking up next to her would be allowed to wake up next to her when she was wearing this exact outfit. She looked hot as hell and sexy as ever wearing just pajamas.

" _I know I'D like to wake up next to someone as cute as me one day. And then morning sex would be sweet, too."_

Yang felt herself get aroused at the thought of receiving and then giving oral before starting her day. Capitalizing on her arousal, she reached behind her back, snaked up under her top, and unhooked her bra. Fighting the tightness of the tank, she slipped the cyan off of her arms and looked directly into the mirror as she began dragging her bra out from under her top.

" _God, this must look so hot to anyone who's watching.._." Yang thought as she playfully dropped her bra onto the tile. With a wink, she cupped her breasts through her shirt and stared at her nipples poking through the stretched fabric. Any of her onlookers could confirm just how horny Yang Xiao Long was by way of staring at her very noticeably erect nipples. She reached up and tweaked either of them, eliciting a series of moans.

Wasting no time, Yang dragged her shorts off, nearly taking her thong with them. Face reddening slightly, she slapped a hand to the front of her panties to prevent any looks at her womanhood. " _Not quite there yet, sorry."_ She laughed a bit apprehensively at her embarrassed reflection, thankful she kept her modesty for the moment.

Slightly flushed and significantly aroused, Yang dropped out of the shower and into the other room. " _I need to be more careful,"_ she thought, thinking of how she almost flashed her sex. She quickly returned with a number of clothes that she unceremoniously dumped on the bench. " _Or maybe I don't. I'm already letting them see these beauties_ ," she thought as she looked at her boobs with her nipples still clearly visible through her top, as well as her thong clad ass.

Yang thought about a few things as she stared at her next outfit. With a revelation and a bounce, the blonde grabbed the skirt she had picked out and displayed it to the mirror. Taking no time at all, she stepped into it and brought it to her waist, letting the unmarred white cloth flow like water as she twirled. " _God, do I even own anything this long?_ " she considered as she noticed that this would be the first garment she would own that reached her knees. " _Then again, that is NOT why I picked it,"_ she thought with a snicker.

Yang turned to face the mirror. Far more carefully than with her shorts, she reached under her skirt and grabbed the waistband of her thong. With a wink and a smirk, she brought her panties to the ground, not letting a theoretical onlooker get a glimpse of her now exposed sex. Yang stood in the center of the shower, not wearing any form of underwear and aware that people could know that fact. She became slightly more aware that she hadn't locked the door into her room. She turned redder.

Yang curtsied with a cute smile before reaching into her pile of clothes. Fearing her lack of panties, she immediately grabbed the pair she had picked out earlier. Still making every effort not to prematurely expose herself, she stepped into them and pulled up, sighing out of relief now that her sex was re-covered. Significantly more confident and proud, she stood tall before turning away from the mirror. She craned her neck and winked at any onlookers before she began peeling off her top.

Yang looked back and saw her bare back. She was completely topless and painfully aware of that fact. Finding a compromise of cover, she pulled her copious blonde locks away from her back to both allow an uninterrupted view of her naked back, and to Godiva herself up, letting some of her hair cover her nipples for her own comfort, even if she was still turned away.

" _As embarrassing as it is, girls wearing just skirts NEEDS to become a thing,_ " Yang thought, looking at her back in the mirror before looking down and playing with her boobs. " _This is a really hot look._ " She imagined all of the cutest girls at Beacon dressed like her; Weiss and her diminutive yet picturesque chest, Blake and her more substantial and fuller breasts, Pyrrha standing like a statuesque goddess with her boobs free, Jaune, abs rippling... "Wait, what?" Yang thought as her mind drifted to prom all that time ago when Jaune had worn a dress. She remembered just how buff Pyrrha had gotten him and how broad and muscular he had become since his first day. " _Gotta admit, he did get significantly hotter._ " She thought of the men of Beacon, standing as shirtless sentinels wearing skirts. The heroic picture she kept painting of the Beacon studs kept getting ruined by pleated skirts. " _Eh, I'm sure Ren could pull it off. Sun, too. Damn, there's a lot of attractive people at school."_

Yang realized she was still topless as she thought about the best examples of both genders. Attempting to untie herself from her extreme bisexuality and arousal, she quickly fumbled around as she put on the matching bra to her panties. She smiled as she noted that the, "Lucky you," likely referred to the fact that it was a front clasp; a golden clip would let any lucky viewer get a view of her breaking her bra open and letting her breasts spill out, or the prime position to make that happen themselves. " _I cannot WAIT for somebody to get some hands on with this._ " She turned redder still as she thought about a lover handling that easy access clasp before turning around and putting on the small button up and knocking the three clasps together.

" _Sorry, I was thinking of hot people and them touching my boobs_ ," Yang wordlessly said as she turned around and modeled her new outfit. The pale gold of her top meshed gently with her skin and even better with her brilliant hair. Her breasts were again, perfectly positioned by her bra, revealing every single luscious detail aside from what lay beneath the creamy cover. The pure white skirt didn't quite match the look, but Yang reminded herself, " _This is why I got it!_ " as she pointed her rear to the mirror and flipped the garment up. The reveal of the, "Lucky you," written across her ass was only accentuated by the perfect fit of her panties. The gold lettering clashed with the jet black, all framed immaculately by her pale thighs. " _You all are really lucky, aren't you?"_ Yang winked as she kept her skirt up with two dainty fingers, her body still facing away, giving a very prolonged view of the shining phrase across her butt.

Yang turned and squeezed her boobs together with a familiar smile. Slowly, she reached for a button. Knocking it loose, she felt her breasts drop as her bra audibly became exposed; the black bra also reminding any viewers of their good fortune became perfectly framed over the unbuttoned top. It was as if the garment was designed to have the top button undone for the exact purpose of letting whatever was underneath be exposed and held up perfectly. The black of her bra was the perfect counter to her gold top, drawing the eye straight to her cleavage under two perfect framings from both garments. Yang made a heart with both of her hands and mouthed the now three times repeating, "Lucky you," overjoyed at how well the gold top modeled her perfect chest.

" _I love how my bra and panties will let people know how they should feel. That's some great... Advertising? I dunno. Lucky them, at the very least."_

Yang grabbed the edges of her skirt and curtsied again before bowing, showing off more of jiggling breasts in the lucky black bra, her perfect exposed skin rippling and the garment covered the important bits. She made a number of faces ranging from cute to lewd to orgasmic before straightening out, her skirt still pinched between both of her hands. With a wink, she lifted the flowing white up to her breasts, showing off the front of her panties underneath; a small gold bow was the only hint at the fortune aspect, but they were the perfect balance between conservative and sexy and they fit Yang's figure immaculately, hiding her sex but adhering to everything else like they hugged her waist.

" _Lucky, indeed. God, I love skirts."_

Finally done with her modeling, Yang decided it was time for the main showe. "But first, a preview. Enjoy!" Yang bounced energetically for a moment before reaching her hands up to the clasp keeping her cover together. She forced her chest out further, straining her bra as she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She made the most seductive, pre-sex face she could think of before unclasping the golden clip and holding the cups together by hand. She looked at the ground, feigning shyness in order to look cuter.

"Lucky you."

Yang gripped the inside edges of her bra and slowly tore them away from her breasts. Her perfect, rumor inspiring, constantly teased, ire drawing boobs softly fell out and rested on the hems of her top, framing themselves immaculately over the pale gold; the top held them up as well as any bra ever did, like it was designed to be worn like this at all times with breasts fully exposed. Yang just looked at her reflection, cheekily smiling as she held back laughter. " _I love this top so goddamn much. My boobs look amazing, don't they?"_ She was in love with how well her shirt held up her considerable breasts. She only wished she could wear it like she was doing more often. " _Unfortunately, people are prudes and I'm somehow not ready to show this much around town. It'd be awesome, though, seeing everybody's jaws drop."_

Yang slid her arms out of the straps of her now useless bra and modeled her bare chest. She raised her hands to her breasts and tapped them upwards, watching her soft skin ripple with silky softness. She began bouncing on her heels, letting gravity play with her boobs like it seemed everybody would want to. Her chest rose and fell with her rhythm, hastening as Yang increased her pace to match her heartbeat. She was hot, and she was horny.

Yang took one last look at her jiggling breasts as she stopped bouncing before reminding herself, " _And NOW, the real show can begin!"_ She left the shower for a moment and returned with her last pick and her bag before clearing the rest of her clothes out. She undid the other two buttons on her top before dramatically opening it off of her chest, further presenting her idealized torso, perfect abs, and still glorious breasts. She tossed the top out of the shower and turned, lowered her skirt, wiggled her lucky marked ass, then kicked it out as well. She stood in just her black panties and the mask that let people know that it was her explicit desired to be seen.

" _Here you go! Sorry about teasing you earlier!_ " With a very sly smile, Yang hooked her panties. She winked, stuck out her tongue, and then began lowering her only remaining cover. In seconds, a red faced Yang Xiao Long stood completely naked save the mask hanging off the side of her head, fully aware that people could be watching her, admiring her, and doing any manner of lewder things with her in mind. " _Just as long as you're not recording~ I'm not there yet, but you'd have to pay SOOOOO much money_." Her mound free, she thought about her vulnerability by being there without clothes. Yang thought about how there was never any going back, but the beating in her heart had told her to a thousand times. She noted that, ignored it, and gave the mirror a full look at her wet sex. She took off the black oval mask that never served a purpose and tossed it out if the shower with a clatter.

Yang was naked. She was naked and horny, but she still came to the Showe Room for a reason other than trying on clothes. " _Sure, a hot naked girl is sexy, but what about a WET hot naked girl!?_ " She covered her breasts and sex with her arms and let her blonde hair drip down to cover more, despite already having flashed everything. " _But I still have one last outfit._ "

Taking no time at all, Yang dressed herself in her new bikini. The top was jet black and had a dozen extra straps to create a needless excess. The apparent complication of the spare cloth was betrayed by the fact that none of the pattern did any more than bring more attention to the skin that the small black cups didn't cover. Black webs of no use snaked across Yang's breasts, clashing and highlighting against her pale skin and focusing all attention on the massive cleavage, criss crossed with Xs while the top struggled to fit her massive boobs in the material. Plenty of her boobs hung out from beneath the black, gently raising and falling with unsteady breaths. The bottoms covered her sex and ass, but a close inspection would reveal that everything not directly in front of Yang's privates was more needless straps, making the garment a glorified thong with stripes covering the rest of her thighs. Stripes of luscious pale were interspersed between matching stripes of black, creating the illusion of modesty from a distance for the purpose of a sexy reveal of less than decent coverage. Her ass, like her breasts, also hung out by a substantial degree, the flimsy straps masking her rear making no attempt to support or cover it. Her perfect rear was pert, full, and on full display from any distance closer than 20 feet. Yang smiled at her new swimsuit.

" _Kept you waiting long enough, didn't I?_ " Yang thought as she finally put her hand onto the knob of the shower, circling straight to hot. An, "Aw, cold," broke past her lips as the water impacted her, freezing to start. She looked at herself in the mirror, watching her naked body gradually get wetter, her voluminous blonde hair dampening and shrinking as it began clumping and clinging to her now shining body. The water dropped over her breasts, her nipples hardening further through her top with the new low temperature in addition to the caressing feel of water. The drops continued to slip down, merging with her own fluids coming from behind her bikini as she brushed a hand to her front. " _Now there's a hot wet girl. Don't worry, I'm not done yet, though!"_

Yang felt the water go from freezing to lukewarm to pleasant to burning. She liked the feeling of the water reaching just above the right temperature to feel that small sting of pain with every drop, but she lowered it to something she could stay under for a long period of time. She stood under the water, closing her eyes and opening her mouth just the slightest as she lost herself to the pleasant warmth of the shower, not even thinking about the sexual implications. She felt good. She felt warm. She felt clean in the dirtiest way.

Yang opened her eyes, looked at the mirror somewhat embarrassed, then turned and began rummaging in the bag she had brought to the Showe Room with one specific purpose that was about to be fulfilled. " _And... Here we are!_ " she thought as she pulled out a bar of soap. "Lilac!" she mused as she sniffed it and waved it in front of the mirror. Returning her body to the stream of water, she fumbled with the slippery bar before rubbing her shoulders. She massaged the parts she dragged the soap over, following every motion with a swipe of the hand, followed shortly after with moans.

" _Oh, what's this?_ " Yang thought with a giggle as she passed the soap underneath one of the shoulder straps of her bikini top, taking great care to ensure her arm went underneath the black. She repeated her movement for the other side, then started slipping the lilac scented bar underneath all the excess of her bikini, dropping it under the needless black straps and getting her hidden skin. " _Shh, don't tell me_ ," she thought to herself as she rubbed the soap underneath the cup covering one of her nipples before trying as casually as she could to make it look like it was an accident that she had pushed it off. Her shining body caught every light, and now one of her beautiful breasts did as well, the part that should be covering it "unintentionally" brushed to the center of her cleavage so as to expose her erect nipple. Yang bounced for no other reason than the obvious before "mistakenly" brushing her other cup into her cleavage with her soap run, revealing her other breast as all the pointless straps met with the functional-but-now-moot cups centered between her boobs. She opened her eyes and mocked embarrassment at the mirror, miming, " _Oh, now how did THAT happen!?"_

Now functionally topless, Yang brushed her soaking hair away from her breasts and removed her bikini top before roughly going over her fully exposed chest, stomach, breasts, everything with the soap, making sure ever inch of her body shined like gold from smooth, lilac scents. Once again stretching her leg up to her face and holding it on the wall, she looked at her reflection's bikini bottoms become dangerously close to exposing her womanhood as she pressed her damp tits into her leg lift. She made every effort to draw the bar across every last inch of her immaculate leg, watching as it shined in the lights of the shower.

Pretending she was in a far classier location, Yang drug her leg down, slowly and sensually as she dragged her hands up it, thinking, " _The definition of class right here_." She faced the other direction and lifted her leg to stretch out over the other wall. Her fantasies of fancy parties and seductive strips were broken as she remembered that soap was slippery as she felt her body move without her control. She spat out a, "Woah! before her ass hit the tile, leaving her in a rather undignified sit, her butt aching slightly. As if to punish her for her thoughts, the bar of soap bopped her on the top of the head before falling in front of her. " _Gotta run with that.._." Yang thought, growing redder with pure humiliation. She sat, topless, on hard shower tile after falling over trying to look sexier. She slowly put both of her hands to the spot where the soap had landed. " _Yep, totally intentional. Totally didn't just fall on my ass,"_ she hopefully got across as she made an overly saccharine pout. " _Gotta admit, though, this looks totally hot,_ " she thought, looking at her form in the mirror. The embarrassed, pouty, defeated look of her being topless and humiliated was likely in the dreams of anyone who looked at her, at it definitely was now to those who may have witnessed it. Her cute look of vulnerability from being hurt, topless, and still dripping with the water flowing over her turned back into lust as she grabbed the soap, spread her legs, and finished soaping everything but her waist.

" _Hopefully that didn't look as dumb as it made me feel.._." Yang thought as her face reddened even further, hoping that she nailed making the event look intentional. " _Eh, they can see my tits, they don't care_." She did another pass over her breasts with the soap being as rough as possible before lowering her face with a sly smile, her eyes on her bikini bottoms. " _And now they can see more!"_ She turned and ran the lilac bar over the parts of her ass peeking out from under her bottoms until she was satisfied with their shine. She ran it over all the black stripes, getting all of the exposed skin in between with luscious rubs. She lowered the waistband until it cupped her now shiny smooth butt, still red from her fall, and winked back at the mirror.

Yang turned around and toyed the soap to her waist. She out a finger to her lips and cheekily looked at her topless self teasing the mirror. She drew the bar over her waist, slowly going over underneath her stomach. She did a second pass, lowering her hand ever so slightly. Her breasts glistened as water continued to fall over them. She moved her finger from her mouth to the waistband of her bikini. Her face shined with lust, soap, and water, the twinkle in her eye outclassing all of it. She lowered her hand further as her began lowering her bottoms, letting more and more of her skin out into the open.

" _For you~_ " Yang thought as she kissed the air and winked. With a final small tug, her bikini bottoms fell to a heap around her feet. Her hand and a bar of soap was the only thing blocking the view of her sex, and the blonde knew that all too well. Every part of her was burning as she watched her reflection slowly drift its arm away from her mound.

Yang Xiao Long looked at herself in the mirror, butt naked, soapy and smooth, and showing every symptom of arousal as she purred with desire. She loved the way her hair clung to her shoulders, how cute her face looked coated with hit lust and inviting sensuality, how perfect her breasts looked shining under lights, and how her most private secret was lovingly presented, letting anyone with a loving god figure look at it and her. Yang was the picture of blissful want.

" _And with that, I'm done_." Yang looked at her naked purity after several minutes spent caressing herself under the shower. She turned the water off, brushed her hair out of her face, and held up her boobs one last time. " _Who knew a shower could be so draining?"_ She grabbed a towel from her bag and began drying off, not really making a show of it. She needed to buy her clothes and get home to have some real alone time with no potential onlookers. She wiped the last of the water off her body and hair, hung up the towel, and made for her cyan panties. " _I wonder how much th–"_

Yang's heart and body froze as she heard a noise. Unable to react, she turned her gaze to the door, which clicked as the handle was pulled. She remembered she had intentionally left it unlocked, but she had never dreamed that this could happen. To her horror, a brown haired girl with a lewd smile and a number of outfits opened the door, only to see her, see her nudity, and then see and analyze the situation. Yang was mortified, but unable to do anything but feebly try to cover her substantial breasts and her highly stimulated mound. She eeped as she struck her sensitive areas.

"Uhh..." The brunette looked at Yang, unable to prevent herself from looking at her unclothed breasts pillowing underneath her arm. Both girls were bright red.

Yang stifled out a very weak, "J-just a minute..." Sure, she had just finished –not even finished– getting naked and wet for a potential crowd, but someone walking in on her like this was never in her plan.

The girl backed out slowly and closed the door with a bright red face and a bigger look of lust on her face.

Yang held her position with her panties around her ankles where they had been dropped for several seconds. She very quickly put them on, then threw on the rest of her clothes as quickly as possible. She didn't look back at the mirror. She knew the shade of red her face was. She didn't need a confirmation.

" _I need to go home._ "

Yang grabbed all of her clothes, the pipe dream clothes she had picked up for Weiss and Blake, and then her bag. She hurriedly rushed out of her Showe Room, noticed the other shower room door was closed, and made for the cashier.

" _Damn, that was hot.._."


	3. Blake's Visit

Blake had heard rumors about a place where she could let loose without consequences. Yang talked about it often enough, but she had, up to this point, refused to disclose anything about the actual location where she had bought that impossibly skimpy black bikini that was basically strings that Blake had found in her drawer. A little digging revealed Weiss' new crop top, a lewd smile, and a cheeky, "I'll tell you after we head to the beach~" Blake felt impatient, partly because she wanted to see what all the fuss was about, but also because she had heard what took place in whatever location Yang had went to. Knowing her, and counting her gift, she imagined that her teammate had engaged in some stress relief, which Blake also needed now. The thought of wearing that bikini anywhere was arousing enough, but Yang's proclivity to sexuality made her question whether or not the place was really designed to be an exhibitionist's dream like she'd heard. She wanted a taste of that liberation.

Blake, being Blake, decided to stealth her way into finding the location. After connecting the dots of Yang acquiring money and her buying her new clothes, she waited until Yang found some more extra cash and said she'd be out shopping. Asking for a ride along saying that she'd like to see about some new books, she tailed the blonde, noting that she was wearing skimpier clothes that normal. She followed her until she disappeared into a low key venue with a small sign labeled, "Showe Room." After noting the location, she went about her business before waiting around Bumblebee until a very self satisfied Yang returned with an unmarked bag of clothes. It was about an hour after they had parted ways, and from the look of it, she had spent the entire time in one store.

"You look happy," Blake stated, noticing Yang's brighter-than-ever smile, her slightly reddened cheeks, and how she seemed to radiate her usual aura of lust stronger than usual. If she had to guess, she'd say the blonde either was somehow slightly drunk, or she was somewhere between horny and satisfied. She went with the second option, as she had seen Yang try to flirt her way to getting alcohol, only to pout when she got carded.

"~Well, I just went shopping! And I got you a present!" Yang hopped on Bumblebee, putting on her helmet and revving up the engine. "But it's a surprise for later. You'll figure it out." She patted the back seat and handed Bake her helmet. "You ready?"

Blake straddled the bike, replying, "I'm sure I'll be left absolutely stunned." She smiled, cheerily, figuring out that the rumors seemed to have some weight. The pair rode off as Blake listened to Yang giggle the entire way.

The next day, Blake found a skimpy pair of white shorts in her drawer that hadn't been there before. She giggled as she tried them on when nobody was around, noting that they would definitely make heads turn with how well they outlined her, "Bellabooty," as Yang and far too many others called it. " _At least I can actually wear this_..." she thought, liking that she could go out in public with the shorts on and feel sexy rather than naked. She wondered if Yang actually expected her to ever wear that bikini she had bought, considering how skimpy it was. This gift was a bit more sexual than she usually wore, but she did like to be cheeky every now and then.

"Ugh, do I?" Blake mumbled as she modeled her butt in the mirror, really glad her teammates weren't around. She had to admit, the shorts looked amazing on her, and how it barely reached past her rear made her feel alluring. "Yes. I'm already going for it..." She told herself she wanted to do what she was going to do, already feeling the effects of it on her body.

Blake set out. Wearing her new shorts as she strolled past people, she could feel eyes on her rear as she unintentionally made her walk sexier to match. She was blushing, not that anyone could notice; in addition to a thick black scarf, she had on a dark purple hoodie with play cat ears to accommodate her Faunus traits. It had an admittedly cute kitty logo emblazoned on the back, plus a general feline motif that ensured that the girl with the tight ass and the sultry strut was a proud, anonymous Cat Faunus and not the totally human Blake Belladonna. She was pleased with her disguise, as she herself would never wear something as dead on as a cat themed sweatshirt complete with ears, but this unknown girl she was playing allowed her to be proud of her heritage, freely walk unrecognized, and also let her wear this really cute, if slightly demeaning outfit. She honestly liked the hoodie, even if it was kind of pandering.

Hitching a ride downtown on one of the bus-jets Beacon used to ferry around students, she continued to imagine that all eyes were on her prominent rear. The second they landed, she rushed off, pulling her scarf up to cover her bright red cheeks more. Nervously power walking, she made her way to the place she had stalked Yang to find the location of. With a deep breath, she walked into the Showe Room.

"Not what I was expecting..." Blake said as she noticed the small entrance room. Noticing the signs that said, "Showe," and "Shop," she swallowed her fear and pushed her way into a room filled with racks and racks of clothes. "That's... Better?"

Blake heard a gasp as she saw a figure duck and hide out of fear of being seen. Suddenly far more pleased with the fact that she didn't look like herself, Blake wandered to the rack furthest away from a girl she thought he recognized from school. Judging her reaction, the Faunus felt like she was definitely in the right place, and that the rumors had some truth to them. She fixed her scarf to cover her face further, then started shifting through the first rack of clothes.

"Well, I am definitely in the right place, that's for sure," Blake said to no one, her hands on a bright yellow tank top that was a size small. Yang was a medium at 5'9, but her breasts typically demanded a large, not that it stopped her from sticking with what Blake held in her hands. Blake knew for a fact that this was where Yang did a lot of her shopping as she spied more of Yang's exact tops, plus plenty of others that fit her typical level of cleavage. "That solves that mystery. Now, would anything actually work for me?" Blake was never one to dress half as skimpy as Yang, albeit few women were considering her penchant for bustiers. Still, she remembered how much attention her butt attracted in her current shorts and remembered that she wasn't a goody two shoes that forbid others from looking at her body. While she didn't usually go for it, the dark haired girl did enjoy flaunting her looks every now and then. She swallowed her conservative side and looked at the outfits on the rack.

" _Hmm. So far, this doesn't seem THAT bad_." Blake picked out a few tops and two pairs of shorts, wondering about the rumors. She wondered what that other woman a few racks down was so embarrassed about. "Sure it's a bit... flirty, but it's not too much." Remembering her new bikini, she realized that there was a lot more shop after the first rack. With a hair of hesitation, she moved to the next set of racks.

".. _.Oh... That'd be it_ ," Blake thought, seeing the split between flirty and sexy. Before her was underwear. More accurately, it was sets of what she could only describe as very explicit lingerie; lace was everywhere, and cloth was not. Mixed in was swimsuits that covered all they were required to and nothing more. She saw a rainbow of strings that matched what Yang had bought for her, and out of the corner of her eye, noticed the, "Daddy's Girl," crop top that had caused Weiss to rage at Yang. The heiress spent nearly 45 minutes telling the blonde off for even insinuating that she would wear something, "So... So... So LEWD!" especially with her father's presence always looking close by. She was under enough scrutiny as it was, having gone to Beacon, and she had made it very clear that she did not want to end up in a tabloid as the family's slutty disappointment.

Everything on the rack was about half the size of what it should be, and it made Blake hot; she spent several minutes just thinking about how people– her teammate, even– bought things from it intending to wear them. She thought that even Yang, as sexual as she was, never wore anything as skimpy as the bikinis and panties. _"Wait... Does she?"_ Sure, she had seen Yang change every now and then as a result of living together, but she had never seen her in a frilly pink thong that said, "Bad Girl," or a bra that was completely see through.

Blake blushed as she thought about the nights where Yang went downtown to party, explicitly leaving her team behind. She always came back late and happy with herself. The thought of her dropping hints to the people of Vale about what she was wearing beneath her outfit suddenly seemed like a very distinct possibility, even if it was just to tease. Blake knew the blonde was an expert at turning people on, but she couldn't imagine her flashing too much. Still, Blake considered the thought of giving people a better glimpse of her perfect behind thrilling.

Blake had to force herself to stop thinking about what Yang did in her alone time so that she could start planning for when she did the same thing. Suddenly, she felt a want to be looked at; the lewdness of the outfits in front of her mixed with her new desire to show off, and she now had both the perfect outlet and the perfect location to sate herself. She grabbed a few things from the rack and kept going, desperately hoping that the rumors of that room were true.

Blake kept fiddling through racks as she moved forward. She managed to surprise herself again as she saw the next tier of racks; the clothes were demeaning to say the least, marked with phrases like, "Sexy Bitch," (With several intentional holes in places they shouldn't be) "I Look Better On My Knees," (With a blonde silhouette that looked tangentially like Yang) and, "Always In Heat" (With a Faunus symbol on it). Though she hated the entire idea, she was at least pleased that Faunus people weren't the only thing being objectified. " _Though hating women isn't exactly better_..." She huffed and decided to go check out the mythical Showe Room proper, ignoring the set of racks entirely after the offenses of the first.

While on her way to the suspiciously undersold changing rooms, Blake stopped, something she found very interesting catching her eye. Taking a closer look confirmed that next to her was a rack of cosplay outfits. More importantly, the thing that had grabbed her attention was something she was really ashamed that she recognized; before her was what was called a ninja outfit. A cute, skimpy, more-sex-appeal-than-clothing outfit stood out amongst the naughty nurses and the sexy version of the Four Maidens, which Blake immediately recognized as the outfit for the main "heroine" of _Ninjas_ _of_ _Love_. It looked straight out of all the art littered throughout the series, the busty female character demanding eyes with her substantial cleavage.

While the main female lead was really just a plot device relegated to a sex object, Blake recognized the chalk white ninja mask that was designed to look like a fox as a glorious reminder of her first read. The rest of the pieces fell into place, with the long purple scarf ready to wrap around her neck, the "ninja princess" outfit ready to show off copious amounts of her cleavage, and the "tactical combat skirt" ready to put Ruby and Weiss' to shame. In case Blake had any doubts as to Ninjas of Love being purely about smut, the outfit also came with the woman's stockings, which somehow helped her be a stealthy shadow of the night while also drawing her legs out to the fullest potential. It was sexy, supposedly stealthy, and something Blake was ashamed to admit she had dreamed of wearing.

Unable to stop herself, Blake let out an, "Oh, my god," as the memories of filth rushed back to her. She had always known Ninjas of Love was a lust fueled power fantasy where women had more sex than personality, but something about it made her need to take the outfit with her. Maybe it was because she had always wanted some gallant character to sweep her off her feet and make her scream with satisfaction, but Blake felt a very strong urge to be dominated, along with an overbearing feeling of lust she already needed to take care of.

" _I don't need this. That writer is awful. Women are more than toys. Why is this in my hands? No. No no no no no. Noooo_." Blake looked around the empty store, seeing nothing but racks of clothes and the back of the head of the woman that had hidden from her earlier. She hated herself for it, but she made for the changing rooms intending to live out the fantasies of her younger years, the outfit in tow. " _I'm so not buying this_."

Blake took in the brightly colored scene before her as she entered the changing room labeled as the, "Showe Room." The rumors hadn't prepared her for the massive wall that made it explicitly clear that being watched while changing or showering was a strong possibility. She read all of it, the feeling of nervousness in her heart propagating throughout the rest of her body. " _Oh, my god, it's really real. I'm going to change and there could be someone watching."_

Looking down, Blake noticed the mess of colors on the table before her; masks and wigs of all shapes, colors, styles, and complexity stared back at her, waiting if she needed them. Eying the fox mask that was part of the _Ninjas of Love_ outfit, Blake considered, " _Well, that's covered... But the books said she had white hair, 'like captured moonlight.' Man, that's cheesy..._ " Blushing as she huffed, she pulled down her hood and scarf and affixed a silver wig to cover her hair. After fiddling with her cat ears, she looked in a nearby mirror and childishly giggled at the thought that she looked just like the ninja princess in the story. After a bit of extra styling, Blake looked just like how the art depicted the woman, her amber eyes matching the ink the pages were colored with. The gentle smile from her playing dress up also helped to improve the look, but she wasn't about to let anyone see her in an outfit that came from a softcore porn series.

Black covered her face with the fox mask and looked at the options before her. There were two doors that led to standard rooms, and two that led to showers. " _Oh_ ," Blake thought, her face flat behind her mask. " _Showe Room, like shower-room, and you're giving a show. Ugh, that's... pretty stupid. I guess you get the message, though._ " She scoffed at the attempt at creativity before thinking, " _But there's no way I'm showering with an audience! Who would do such a_..." Blake remembered that she had received a gift that was a bikini that wrapped around her fingers better than it would her breasts and stopped herself.

Taking a final deep breath and fighting the urge to run away, Blake stepped into a changing room, noticing the large mirror, the two curtains that could give her privacy or racy privacy, and a few beautifying gifts left on a bench by other girls. She flipped through a sketch book filled with messages to whoever was on the other side of the mirror, cringed at a few very explicit commands, commended the bravery of those that put their phone numbers, and admired the perfect calligraphy that had gone into a large note that said, "I hope you're watching!"

Filled with confidence from the fact that she wasn't the first girl to have exhibitionist thoughts, Blake turned to face her reflection. The mirror showcased her beautiful body and her cute outfit; her cat hoodie was loose to mask her curves, but it looked adorable, especially when paired with her tiny little shorts. Feeling playful, the Faunus turned and accentuated her rear, coyishly shaking it around at a gentle pace to show it off. She deposited her clothes on the bench and thought long and hard about what she thought in terms of having people potentially watch her, admire her, or do lewder things with her in mind as she put on a showe.

" _I want this_."

Blake was crimson behind her mask. She hadn't even done anything, but she still felt elation just at the thought of being watched. Taking a deep breath, she began pulling her hoodie over her head, taking great care to not knock off the fox face or her wig. She removed it and looked at the mirror, suddenly remembering she hadn't worn a shirt as she saw her breasts fill out a cute purple bra. It was a little small, had bits of black outlining it, and made her feel like she was naked purely because of how vulnerable she felt.

" _I'm... really doing this_..." Blake thought, suddenly really self conscious. Her mirror image followed her as she nervously crossed her arms, covering her breasts and as much of her body as she could. She felt like she was about to lose her virginity rather than just playfully strip; in her mind, the theoretical person(s) behind the mirror was staring directly at her, waiting for the cute girl with the tiny shorts to show off her gorgeous body so that they could make it theirs. The thought made Blake hesitant, even if she had no plans on going nude. Still, the reminder of her supposed purity made her feel like she was just that much more special. It made her feel hot.

Blake took the only action she could to help try to cool off the burning inside of her; slowly bending over just a bit, she turned her rear to her reflection and lowered her shorts. Could a person hear her past the mirror, they would hear Blake moan sensually, the sense of lust overwhelming her as she revealed her tiny purple panties. They hugged her immaculate ass, shaping her rear and letting anyone who could see get the exact curves down to memory, helped by more black outlines. Again, Blake felt that her conservative outfit was scraps compared to anything normal; she felt like she'd have the same cover in the bikini Yang had bought her, and it made her feel on fire. She was scared of what her audience might think, but knew she was safe in her room.

Panting, Blake tried to calm herself, thinking, " _Okay, that's the hard part done. Ugh, it's so... freeing being like this!_ " The Faunus felt and looked frail as she marked moved her hands over her body, still trying to cover everything even though it was her decision to remove her clothes. " _But god is it terrifying._.." She took a deep breath and let the mirror get a perfect look at her panties and bra set. She had intentionally matched it, so it was only right to show them off together. Failing to prevent herself from chancing her fists as tight as she could, she nervously shifted, noticing every slight movement of her breasts and hips. Every slight shake made her burn with dissatisfaction.

" _Am I really considering that!?_ " Blake thought as she glanced at her _Ninjas of Love_ outfit. She had a thought, and one that had been deeply rooted in her desires when she had first read every single page. " _And why am I actually thinking of going through with it!?"_

With every part of her shaking, Blake held up the so called ninja princess top and stared it up and down. " _No. No no no_ ," she thought, thinking better of her actions.

" _Stockings first._ "

Still burying the side of her that doubted her actions, Blake removed her shoes and began slipping the ninja outfit's stockings on, making absolutely sure her luscious legs looked perfect as she did so. " _I really hope you're watching._.." She thought, overcome with her passion. Throwing all of the other outfits she had picked out onto the floor, she sat on the bench, allowing her legs to take all the attention they deserved as she drew the stockings up over them. They fit perfectly, save the beautiful divets they made in Blake's upper thighs, pillowing her skin around the elastic.

" _Oh, my god._.." Blake thought as she stood up. " _I look so beautiful_." She had never been one to focus on her own beauty too much, but as she twirled around in nothing but her underwear and stockings, she had to admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous, and it wasn't just her heart rate talking; her butt looked amazing as always, but rarely did she absolutely love how her breasts, stomach, body, legs, and all of her other features looked, at least to this degree. She was beautiful. Save her mask and wig, her precious body was exposed, the dream of all people who wanted to ravish her. She hadn't felt this sexy in a long, long time. Struck with newfound confidence, she modeled her underdressed look in the mirror, capturing her perky boobs and her cute butt. Her olive skin was flushed from excitement, and glistened ever so slightly from nervousness. " _I think I'm in heaven."_

Lust continued to burn throughout Blake as she posed for the mirror. Staring at herself look so nice felt good, and long overdue; she couldn't exactly do this sort of thing often, considering she shared a room with three other girls. There was also another thing she couldn't do often because of her teammates, and Blake was starting to become very aware of that fact.

With a deep breath, Blake decided that she did not want to bother with the other outfits she had picked out; she was going to try on the full _Ninjas of Love_ outfit, and she was going to relish in the fact that she was both living out her younger self's childish fantasy and feel the high of being watched while doing so. Keeping her mask close to her face, she wrapped the soft purple scarf around her neck and let it flow off, trying to replicate the wind blowing it in the dramatic way that was on the pages.

Blake carefully slipped the top on, the process made easy with how low the neckline was; the huge amount of cleavage allowed her to effortlessly pull the deep black garment over her wig and mask with no issue, and found it fit perfectly around her breasts. She looked up to see that they looked even more amazing when in a proper top, framed by the combination of her scarf and the cleavage. The top was almost completely black, but close inspection revealed gentle patterns of purple that wound their way over the outlines, detailing all of Blake's exposed skin.

Happy with herself, Blake pulled up the outfit's skirt. She was surprised to find that the dark, wavy cloth fit her perfectly, almost as if the outfit was made for her to wear. While she questioned the validity of it being termed as a, "combat skirt," Blake's emotions soared as she saw her absolute territory; just the right amount of her thighs was highlighted beneath the skirt and above the stockings, and the look was gorgeous. She giggled with glee over how her dumb fantasy of being a beautiful heroine of a smutty storybook was becoming true.

"I look just like her!" Blake thought as she remembered the story of the ninja princess. In between political drama that was pushed aside, a torrent of handsome bachelors asking for her hand in marriage, and the evil rival clan trying to assassinate her, Blake's thoughts went to the main draw of the series. She thought of the reasons why she never had and never would admit to reading _Ninjas of Love._ She thought about how far too much of the story was about the ninja princess having _sex_. Very graphic, very addictive, very pleasurable _sex_. When the princess wasn't being described as being taken and conquered by a young man, she was described as wanting to be. While Blake hated how the woman was clearly written with a male's perspective and desires, she couldn't deny that she wanted that feeling of someone she loved having her.

Blake thought about all of the chapters of Ninjas of Love that were spent with the princess being ravished. She thought about all of the scenes of her discovering sex and how it felt. Above all, she thought about one chapter in particular; on one lonely, lonely night, rain poured, feelings escalated, and a girl discovered that she could love her body by herself.

" _Uhn... Do I?_ " Blake thought, trying to steady her breathing.

Blake thought about the words that had been used to describe the princess' first experience with herself. Words like, "ecstasy," "divine," and "blissful."

" _Oh... Can I?_ " Blake questioned, her thoughts punctuated by deep breaths visible in her reflection.

Blake thought about the part in the book where the author spent the entire chapter describing, in detail, the princess' first time masturbating. She also thought about how she had first read that chapter right as her body had developed to crave the satisfaction that pleasuring one's self would give her.

" _I don't think I can stop myself_..."

Memories of a long, loud, and totally isolated night that happened years ago flooded back into Blake's mind, helping her to remember her first time masturbating. When she had first read that one chapter, she had discovered the pleasures her fingers could give her, just like the princess. She sat on the bench, leaning her back against the wall and lifting her leg to give herself a good position. The mirror's reflection saw right up her skirt, letting any audience get a clear view of Blake's actions.

" _I hope you're watching_..."

Blake took a very long, very deep breath and slid her fingers beneath the waistline of her skirt. Thinking back to that first night so many years ago, she ran her fingers over the front of her panties, feeling the dampness between her legs. She stared at the mirror, taking in the fact that she– or rather, the Faunus that had walked into the Showe Room– was pleasuring herself where people could watch.

" _It feels so... Right_." Blake lost her mind as she pushed her fingers into her panties. The mirror let her see every knuckle against the cloth as she brushed her fingers over her mound, sending her back to her first time. Something about the situation, the outfit, the potential audience, anything made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, and that she was worth feeling the bliss of her own touch. "Hngh..."

Blake's thoughts were lost in between her moans, her fingers gently teasing her core before she finally grew brave. Knowing full well that people could watch her do so, the Faunus inserted a finger into her core, sending a shock up her spine as she tested heaven. She pulled her top up, revealing her heaving breasts in her purple bra, only to reach inside and squeeze.

Blake Belladonna, or rather, the heroine of _Ninjas of Love_ , penetrated her insides with her fingers as her other hand roughly gripped her breast. She moaned uncontrollably, capturing that sense of discovery that she had found all those years ago; she was incapable of thinking of a time when she had felt this much pleasure from her own body, and caused by herself at that.

Before losing her voice completely, Blake screamed, "Oh Ohhh Ohhhhh OHHHHHHHHH!" as she felt her orgasm rock her body. Wave after wave of shakes tore through her, making her lose any sense of shame at the fact that she could be seen. A shock accompanied her drenching her panties, only for more to follow as she squeezed her breast with all her might. A final shock made her collapse onto the bench, leaving the mirror with the beauty of a satisfied woman, her shuddering body, and her soaked panties.

" _Oh, my god_..." Those were the only words Bake had left as she sat up, holding her head and trying to come back down to earth. No masturbation session had come anywhere close to what she had just felt. Still panting heavily, she looked at the mirror, smiled, then realized she still had a mask on. " _Thank you,_ " she thought to whatever audience she may have had. Her anonymity kept her from feeling regret. To them, a girl just had a good time, not Blake Belladonna. She made a cutesy wave and closed the heavier curtain, completely shutting her off from the mirror. Once again, she was alone.

"Yang..." Blake imagined she knew why her teammate seemed to frequent this place. " _Knowing her, she probably goes a bit further._.." She felt herself get hot at the thought of removing her bra or lowering her panties for her audience, but that would have to be another day, if at all. Blake was spent. She undressed, put back on her Faunus girl disguise, and exited the room after picking up all her discarded clothes.

Blake neatly arranged all the outfits she didn't try on by placing them on the unwanted rack. Turning red at the implications, she threw the _Ninjas of Love_ outfit in the bin labeled, "dirty," now slightly ashamed she had drenched it in her fluids. She hurried out of the changing rooms and left the Showe Room.

On her way back to Beacon, Blake again felt the stares of everyone as she paraded her butt around in the shorts Yang had bought her. " _I'm going to have to change out of these._.." Forgetting the fact that she was still wearing her dampened panties, she really didn't want Yang or anyone else on RWBY to see her dress like she was. She knew she looked amazing, but she wanted to hold off Yang's satisfaction for the time being, at least until she could regain a steady heart rate.

Blake got back to Beacon, strutted around more than usual, then took a long, warm shower.

"I need to go back..."


	4. Ruby's Visit

Ruby felt weird. Not like a bad weird where her stomach trembled after eating strange things, but some sort of... pull. She'd been slowly catching on to something that had been going on for a while. It, of course, had started with Yang's frequent shopping trips. Each time she came home after making an unspecified stop, her neckline lowered by a noticeable amount and her shorts got even shorter. She always dialed it tiny back after a bit, but there was always a week or two where she dressed even skimpier than usual, and it was always after she went off on her own. Then Weiss had come home one day after her own trip, smiling far wider than she usually did. The only change in her wardrobe, however, was a cute blue top that she seemed to wear around boys she liked. Blake had gone off somewhere and came back smiling, but she didn't seem to have anything new, but Ruby had noticed that she wore the tiny pair of shorts Yang had bought her more often than she would have expected.

Ruby had heard a few rumors; growing up with Yang for a sister meant that she always overheard a tiny bit of gossip regarding some secret place that, "Was perfect for when you need to, you know, _relax_ a bit while finding all your cute clothes." The way Yang had emphasized that word before she saw Ruby and forcibly made her leave left the red girl wondering. Sure, Ruby liked to relax, watching tv and occasionally play games with her team, but something about the phrasing, along with her limited knowledge of Yang's habits, made her feel like it was something else. Something... naughty.

Doing what she did best over all else, Ruby set about investigating, wishing she could somehow wear a funny hat and smoke a pipe without being suspicious. She made and lost a bet to Yang, depriving her of her hard earned allowance, and tagged along when the blonde went shopping. The devious Ruby Rose went off to go look at cute puppies while her sister went shopping by herself. She was wearing one of her extra small outfits, and she seemed to beam pretty brightly.

"AHA!" Ruby shouted, far too loud for someone that was supposed to be incognito. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she watched a momentarily confused Yang disappear into a building. She noted she had a throw bag with her, though Ruby realized she had no idea why she'd need one if she was shopping. Impatiently, she waited around for about an hour until she saw Yang leave, red faced and smiling.

_"No... She didn't?"_ Ruby thought as she strolled to the pet shop where she said she'd be. Yang was... Yang, but as Ruby passed by a few odd windows, she thought about just how sexual she was, even if no part of her wanted to. Try as she may, part of her associated her sister with lust, and as she nearly ran into her sister's breasts, she re-remembered why. _"Relax?"_ Ruby thought as she stared up from Yang's extra low cleavage, coupled with a new bag. _"Maybe it's just where she feels pretty?"_

"Rubes, you okay?" Yang asked, looking at her abnormally inattentive sister.

"Whu? Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be!?" Ruby asked, her mind still located on Yang's extra small top. If her form of relaxing was just trying on some cute outfits... Yang had always loved attention, so modeling some skirts did seem like her. "I, uh... just saw a REALLY cute dog! He had a squashed face and he had a fat little belly! And he walked around like, 'Bleh bleh I'm a dog bleh.' It was funny." The thought struck her to just ask what Yang did, so she questioned her sister with, "So, what did _you_ do?" A decent answer might stop her from further investigation.

Yang tensed up a bit and looked off to the side, replying with, "Ah, just checked out a ton of shops and got some new bras." Her face turned the slightest bit redder as she dodged around. "Ready to go?"

_"Liar!"_ Ruby screamed in her head, nodding. She watched her sister the entire time! She had only been in one store! In Yang's defense, she had just been lied to. _"I knew it! Now to devise a super secret sneaky plan!"_

Ruby's Operation: Relaxation took place the next day, unknowingly having followed almost the exact same path as Blake did in her investigation of Yang's shopping habits. Ruby boarded the same bus-jet Blake had, in much the same way; for probably the first time in her 18 years of life, Ruby Rose wore something aside from stockings and a combat skirt.

If Yang wore sexy clothes, why shouldn't she? And if relaxing was just showing off a bit, what was wrong with that? She had always been shy about her body, so this seemed like a good way to gain confidence, right?

It was for those reasons that Ruby had taken a page out of Yang's notebook and worn a low cut, sleeveless wine red top with a sequence of bright red roses around the bottom, a black miniskirt with red slits on either side that she was shocked she owned, a pair of maroon stockings, and dark slip ons. She would never willingly wear heels, but another step she had taken was to put up her short hair in an adorable small ponytail, leaving her bangs down; she had looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked pretty. She noted her well sized breasts as her cleavage poured from her top, something it had never done before. She had never staked much in looks because she was too busy aiming to be a huntress, but she was excited as she walked through town and saw people admire her. She couldn't imagine how red her face was as she rounded a corner and saw a boy crane his head towards her. With newly found confidence, she strolled into the Showe Room, purse in hand.

To either side of Ruby was a door; on the left, it read, "Showe," and right, "Shop." Yang had indeed done some shopping, but she couldn't have possibly spent an hour in one store. Intrigued at what the left door could mean, Ruby pushed forward into a strange room.

"Hmm?" Ruby question, looking around. Before her was what looked almost like a hotel hallway, albeit with only one side lined with a handful of doors with red lights above them. As Ruby experimentally inched forward, one door flipped to green. Before each of them was a sort of drawer along with electronic gate. "Is that like at the airports?" Ruby drew closer and read the sign posted above a drawer: "Please deposit all electronic materials in the box. You will not be allowed in otherwise. Take the key, deposit your items, and enter." Hesitantly, Ruby questioned what any of this could possibly mean as she pulled out the key of the box in front of the green door. She put her purse in the box along with her scroll and locked it, still questioning why a clothing store would require stuff like this. She pushed past the door, the metal detector not going off.

"Wat?" Ruby said, dumbfounded, as she found herself in a small, dark room with a bright light coming in from a wall. "What is thisss?" she drew out as she looked ahead of herself and saw that the light pouring in was from another room; she looked past a window and saw two people, one a tall white haired man with a red sweatshirt patterned with black lines, and the other a tiny girl with long, floofy blonde hair and a pink summer dress holding a purse. What really caught Ruby's attention is that the girl was straddling her assumed boyfriend's lap while attached firmly to his neck as she grinded him. She couldn't hear anything, but she saw the boy's eyes close and his mouth open wide as he rocked back and forth, so she could readily assume they were engaging in foreplay. All lights in her head out, Ruby let out another, "Wat?" as she questioned just what was going on. There was a small bench in her room, which she realized gave her a perfect viewing point for the scene in the other room.

Ruby started putting a few dots together.

When the gears finally clicked into place, Ruby's eyes widened as realized that Yang had one of two meanings when she had said, "Relaxation:" the first reality was that she had watched people do... things in a changing room as she looked on, and the second was that she had been the one in the room. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment, and she had said she'd gotten clothes when she had gone, so Ruby could only think that her sister had shown off her body in a changing room as people watched her. She thought about how she really needed to talk with her about this fact, but her thoughts were muddled as she saw the blonde girl riding her boyfriend pull her arms through her sleeve straps. Her man's rocking turned to bucking, sending the girl up and down as she started holding onto him. Her small but perky breasts followed, bouncing uncontrollably before they were sent out of her low hanging top, exposed to the outside world... and Ruby.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Ruby shouted, suddenly thankful sound didn't travel through the one way mirror. Still, she felt uncomfortable as the couple before her stared at their reflections and grew lustful. Ruby dwelled in the fact that she was watching what was clearly supposed to be the beginnings of intimacy. Sex was supposed to be for marriage! Wasn't it? And wasn't it supposed to be private!? Blake had her filthy books, but Ruby would never have thought that she'd be looking at something like this in public! She had always thought sex was supposed to be between people that loved each other, and that you weren't supposed to share that to other people! She felt nervous just showing off a bit of her boobs and legs in her cute outfit, let alone getting naked in front of someone! And yet, here she was, looking at a girl who was about to get naked, in front of a boy, knowing that someone could be watching her, admiring her, or doing other things with her in mind. More shocking than anything was that Ruby found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

"Uhhh..." Ruby had no idea what to do. Suddenly, Yang showing off a bit meant nothing. In addition, she'd undoubtedly question how her little sister found out if Ruby brought up her relaxation sessions; the younger sister was awful about lying, and there was no way she could get through that conversation without giving away that she had watched people have sex. The blonde would also easily figure out her sister's reaction of sitting down on a small bench with her arms over her lap, her mouth open.

Ruby was turned on. Normally, any sexual thoughts she had were pushed aside in favor of working towards becoming a huntress; there was always training to do, so she rarely thought about boys or marriage or... _sex_. She thought it was supposed to be dirty. Yang had always kept her pretty in the dark, and a few tv shows hadn't anywhere near prepared her for voyeurism. Mouth agape, she sat there, watching the girl in the changing room as her head threw back, her grip visibly tightening around her boyfriend's shoulders. When she came back, she climbed off of him and Ruby double triple extra confirmed what was going on as she slid out of her dress, leaving her in a pair of bright red panties and nothing else. They showed signs of being slightly wet.

Her mind quickly going blank, Ruby considered leaving right then and there without ever bringing up the Showe Room to her sister. " _I can just go home right now_." Ruby discovered that her legs did not want to move the way she wanted; her feet could only seem to tap endlessly, reminding her that her engine was revving. Each time her foot hit the floor, she felt herself accelerate, her body starting to crave unfamiliar things. It occurred to her that if she went home, she wouldn't be alone. If she went home, she couldn't, " _...take care of this feeling._ " She watched as the nearly naked girl got down on her knees in front of her sitting boyfriend.

Ruby felt her arm move to her lap, inching towards the waist of her skirt. If she left right then and there, then she'd be stuck with the memory of the topless blonde girl undoing her boyfriend's belt without a sense of finality. Ruby felt the need to be satisfied grow as the girl in the changing room teased her partner, going over his body. She saw the blonde lower his boxers, and then saw that thing that she knew everything and nothing about; Ruby felt her face sear with embarrassment and her womanhood tremble as she saw an erection– a real, throbbing erection. She couldn't bring herself to say what it was out loud, but her mind raced with, " _That's a boy's pe... pen... OHMYGOSHTHAT'SAPENIS!_ " She had seen them before in the rare instances she had pleasured herself, but the fact that she was looking at one that was a few feet from her was insane. This was DEFINITELY something that she shouldn't be looking at.

Ruby didn't move.

Suddenly, the thought of Yang having gone to the Showe Room to strip was completely wiped from Ruby's memory. There was no possible way she could bring it up now! Yang would find out that she was watching porn, but in real life! As she felt her fingers start to slide under her skirt, she knew that she couldn't possibly use the excuse that she had only seen a tiny glimpse; as she watched the blonde girl's lips wrap around the white haired boy's erection, she felt her body shudder as she brushed against her sex. Ruby stifled a scream as she reached her clit. She was doing something incredibly filthy–filthier than any of Blake's books– but everything about it just felt so _right_. She watched a man's _katana_ go into the first of a girl's _sheaths_ , and it required her to hold herself to keep from falling apart.

Ruby watched the blonde girl bob her mouth back and forth over the white haired boy's erection, the tears in her eyes painting the same pleasure on her boyfriend. Clearly reaching his end, the boy violently gripped her head and shouted something as he forced the blonde's head back and forth. Her exposed breasts jiggled endlessly as the much smaller girl enjoyed being treated like a doll.

In a few seconds, Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the man's head throw back as he came; the budding huntress/voyeur had just witnessed a girl's mouth fill up with cum, and her hand was viciously rubbing her womanhood because of it. Her other arm was braced against the bench, holding her up as she forced her hand to slow down; accepting that this was a once in a lifetime thing, Ruby accepted that there was no going back and reveled in her show. She was going to watch this, and she was going to enjoy it.

As the blonde girl wiped her boyfriend's seed off of her face, she stood up and let him grab her waist. The white haired man slid off his girlfriend's panties, exposing her slit and giving rise to his second wind. Ruby watched in awe as the traded places, the girl bracing herself against the bench, butt in the air while the boy stood behind her, holding her ass. Utter shock visible in her attentive silver eyes, Ruby watched as the man slid his fingers over his quickly returning erection, hardening it further, and then as he maneuvered it into his girlfriend's waiting sex. Both the girl and boy' faces lit up, the raw pleasure of sex directed straight at the mirror as they looked at their reflection.

Ruby came. Feeling her entire body start to quake, she released all her pent up lust in a glorious instant. She rode out the shuddering as she felt how wet she had become, still fighting off the shame of what she was doing. A blowjob was one thing, but she was watching actual sex with an actual penis in an actual vagina. She felt guilty enough thinking the words associated with a downstairs anatomy, but she was looking at something that she had lived her life thinking was beyond private. And she was _masturbating_ to it.

Everything she was doing made her sear with humiliation as much as it did with lust, but it felt far to good to stop. She could regret her actions after she left, because she was still far from done, and from the looks of it, so was the couple in front of her. Ruby continued rubbing as she saw the girl scream as she was thrusted into. The man was gripping either side of her waist, tearing her hips backwards with every thrust, silently grunting as the girl silently squealed.

Ruby looked on at the scene of a tiny blonde girl taking it from behind from her massive white haired boyfriend. As she came again from the thrill of watching live sex, rubbing her clit, and finally freeing herself of the shame of masturbation, she suddenly started dreaming of being in the woman's place; the totally not innocent Ruby Rose was fantasizing about having sex in a public changing room where people could watch her. She hadn't even kissed a boy, she hadn't shown off more than a little cleavage and some rare thigh, and she hadn't ever been on a date before, but she wanted to feel a big strong man inside of her. _Penetrating_ her.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," Ruby mewled, glowing crimson as she lowered her fingers, reaching past her clit. Her legs threatened to crush her fingers as she tensed up, her thighs clamping down as her entire body reacted to her edging around her entrance. "Moremoremore!" she cried, watching the woman mouth the same behind the glass. The boy increased his speed, giving Ruby all the motivation she needed to both speed up and breach her core. If she couldn't be on the other side of that glass being made to experience ecstasy, she'd have to try to sate her need to be entered herself. She pushed her fingers past the folds of her womanhood and let two penetrate. Immediately, she felt the effects.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGoooOOOoooDDD!"

Ruby's entire body shook as if a hurricane was running through it. Her cry resounded throughout the small room, filling the air with the sounds of idyllic satisfaction of a girl unaccustomed to such pleasure. Her orgasm brought on by her fingering her core coincided with the second climax of the white haired man as he shot into his tiny partner, filling her with his seed. Both the blonde and the dark haired girl's mouths hung open as they felt their respective climaxes, Ruby quaking and the blonde falling to her knees.

Ruby tried to stop shaking in order to free her fingers from her tightened thighs. She failed, and continued to rock uncontrollably until she saw the white haired boy tenderly helped his girlfriend off of the ground. Any sweetness from the scene was removed as Ruby saw the blonde's bare breasts, dripping sex, and sweating face, plus the diminishing erection of the boy and his exhausted face. Like both of them, she was absolutely spent, struggling to find breath after her climax. She watched the man readjust his pants, once again hiding that private thing she was never supposed to see until she got married. The girl produced a fresh pair of panties from her purse and put them on, followed by her dress. After re-floofing her bright blonde hair and tightly hugging her boyfriend, the pair finished up and left the changing room as if nothing had happened.

"Ahhhhh..."

Ruby, however, was left to her own room, her panties significantly wetter than they had been. Not being used to dealing with the afterwards of masturbating, she was left with no other option than to hide her glistening thighs under her skirt. She desperately needed to go home and clean up, but she'd have to first, wait for her cheeks to turn to a normal color, and second, think of a reason why she was wearing a very uncharacteristically sexy outfit. Letting out a deep, deep breath, Ruby looked up at the ceiling. She kicked her legs out and swung them playfully back and forth, trying to dust fact herself from the wave of shame and regret she was now feeling. Still, that feeling that still touched her body made sure that she would quickly get over it.

"I wanna come back!"


	5. Bonus: Beach Day - Weiss

"Hurry up, you guys!" Yang shouted from the door, wearing a low cut sundress. "The air bus leaves in twenty minutes! Unless you DON'T want to hit the beach with everybody!" Weiss, yawning, slowly trudged up to her in her delicate dress, coat and sun hat, but Ruby was still hurriedly throwing things in a bag in her pajamas and Blake was still mostly asleep in bed. Clearly, RWBY was not a team built for the morning today.

Quickly growing more awake, Weiss called, "I told you to pack last night, Ruby!" from the door. Yang huffed her agreement. "And Blake, get up! We need to go!"

Blake uncharacteristically rolled over in bed. "Five more minutes. I'll be right behind you."

"Ugh," Weiss said, annoyed. Ruby flashed next to her in a burst of speed, the trail of roses leading to her in a red hoodie and shorts.

"Ready!" Ruby said, slightly out of breath and rubbing her eyes. In her hands was an excitable Zwei, panting without a care in the world.

Yang looked at Blake, slowly stretching out. "I'm heading out. I ain't missing a beach trip cuz _SOMEONE_ spent all night reading. Laters!" She disappeared into the hall when she figured out her partner was too tired to argue, Ruby following shortly behind.

"We'll see you in a bit, Blake," Weiss said, seeing the Faunus get up. She departed as Blake sat up.

Weiss, Yang, Ruby, JNPR, and SSSN, stood around with their bags, gear, and beachwear until an out of breath Blake sprinted towards them. Right as she stopped to prematurely shut everyone up about her sleeping in, the air bus landed. All of them climbed into the squished seats and set off for the beach.

After a quick ride and some set up, RWBY (Zwei in tow), JNPR, and SSSN were set up along the coast with chairs, umbrellas, towels, everything denoting a bright, sunny day to enjoy the beach. Nary a cloud in the sky, the sand was warm, ocean was calm, and the air tasted of salt (and smelled strongly of fish to Blake's wiggling Faunus nose).

Weiss looked over at the ocean, appreciating the scenic view of the waves lightly crashing along the sand. Looking up at the sun, she grew excited at the prospect of tanning; her skin was pale as could be, so she'd have to be careful, but getting to feel the warm rays along her back would feel amazing. She was then reminded of other things as she saw the arousing sight of all time the boys undressing.

" _I love Beacon Boys_..." Weiss thought as she watched shirts vanish.

Even Weiss had to admit, Jaune was leagues more attractive that he had been when she had first met him; training had given him a solid body, abs clearly visible now that he was in trunks. She still found his personality iffy, so she moved on to Ren. He wore a wetsuit, outlining his slender, somewhat androgynous body. Weiss found it attractive, but SSSN caught her interest more; Sun, thief or not, was ripped, but hadn't dressed any differently. Scarlet was fine she guessed, and Sage was almost scary with his broad chest, giant size, and gentle nature. Neptune, on the other hand, revealed his rippling muscles, his body the perfect size to tell her that she'd be weightless in his arms if her were to hold her. He shot her a smile, as if sensing her fantasies involving touching his pecs.

" _I'll make you mine!_ " Weiss really wanted to have a boy as cute as Neptune all to herself. Even if he was flirty to everyone, she wanted to have him so no one else could.

Suddenly, Weiss' interest in Neptune diluted when both saw what Yang was doing. Ruby was in the sand playing with Zwei and Blake was reading, so neither had changed, but Weiss' mind realized, "Of course." She groaned as she saw all men's (Including Jaune's, and even stranger, Ren's) eyes divert to Yang as she pulled off of her summer dress.

As if her sundress didn't reveal enough cleavage, a cream color faded to flushed, flawless, beautiful skin as Yang pulled it over her head, fanning out her hair. Her eyes were closed, but she had sensed/predicted the eyes on her, posing in her near neon yellow bikini to show off. Weiss was honestly shocked, as it covered far more than she was expecting, but conservative for Yang Xiao Long meant her top fit around her breasts and no further; she had managed to find a bikini that actually wrapped around the underside of her breasts, but it was still low cut and displayed her alluring cleavage. It even had straps, whereas Weiss would have expected as little amount of material restraining Yang's bounciness. Her rear was also covered in the sense that it fit, but her bottoms still clung to her as if they wanted to burst, and a good portion of her tight ass was out. Coupled with her sly smile, her perfectly toned body, and her gorgeous thighs, Yang reveled in the looks she was receiving.

" _Stupid boys!"_ Weiss fumed, watching JR and SSSN stare at Yang. Her sexuality and charm had even captured Ren! REN!

It made Weiss angry. Not that she was jealous of Yang's figure. Well, not entirely that. She was annoyed that she wasn't getting attention. She was cute! She wanted Neptune! She didn't want everyone focused on Yang! And since her trip to the Showe Room, she'd gotten a bit more confident about her body, so getting shown up made her irritable. Though... she'd also gotten a few other things from her stress relieving haven.

" _I'll just see how well I do, Little Miss Flirt!_ " Weiss chided herself. Jealous or not, Yang was her friend and teammate, and the world knew she was sexy and that she knew it. It was her personality, so she couldn't be angry at her for it.

Weiss nonchalantly sighed with false summer pleasure, breaking Yang's spell over all of the boys, if barely. She was still going to _try_ winning all the boys over to her. Basking in the sun a little before removing her cute sun hat, she pulled off her jacket as well, somewhat pronouncing her diminutive chest. She felt she looked like one of those girls that showed up in movies that stood up on the deck of a beach house and looked ephemeral; the fact that both her hair and dress danced lightly around in the breeze finished the look, and Neptune especially took notice, staring with his mouth a jar.

" _I guess Yang does have the right idea..._ "

Weiss giggled to herself. She _could_ be a dream girl, but her annoyance at Yang and her trip to show off her body made her want to be the _other_ type of dream girl; the kind of girl that boys didn't think about marrying, but rather, other things related to intimacy. She was terrified, if she was being honest with herself, but the Showe Room had taught her of that other side of her that wanted all eyes on her.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss removed her sleeves from her shoulders in an overly sensual way. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she pulled it down in a way that looked like she was stripping. Those eyes were rewarded by seeing a sight none thought they would ever see.

"H _ere it comes!_ " Weiss thoughts smiling as that exhibitionist side of her was flaring up.

Weiss stepped out of her dress to reveal that she was wearing a shockingly skimpy outfit. As with most things she owned, it was white, and the bottoms had several bits of ribbons and decorations that made it a lot more suitable for staring at than for use in the water. The real surprise was the top; over her chest, Weiss was wearing the top Yang had bought her from the Showe Room.

" _Oh, my god_ ," Weiss thought, her mind everywhere at once as she saw everyone's eyes judging her. All the boys and Yang clearly enjoyed it, but so did Blake for completely different reasons as she fully understood what she was seeing.

Blushing bright red but trying to hide it, Weiss felt everyone, RWBY, JNPR (Especially Jaune), and SSNN (especially Neptune), stare directly at her chest. The white top was cropped incredibly short, only covering the area right underneath her breasts and showing off her pale skin, collar, and even her shoulders. But even the levels of tease uncharacteristic of a prude like Weiss was pittance to the real kicker; she stood in front of everyone, labeled something incredible, as stated by her top.

Weiss Schnee was wearing tiny bikini bottoms and a crop top that said, "Daddy's Girl."

" _I feel like a little slut!_ " Weiss thought, excited at just the word being used to describe herself. She was in heaven, and she had only just taken her dress off. " _I can be naughty to!_ " Having all eyes on her for something other than her grades felt amazing, and the fact that people saw past her heiress status washed away the shame. She was attractive, and in the same way Yang was.

In the mix of gasps, fawns, and muted laughter, a voice broke out of the crowd of Weiss' onlookers.

"WOAH, GIRL!" a familiar ginger shouted, overpowering the din. "Am I dreaming or is Weiss actually wearing that!?"

"Nora!" Pyrrha cried softly, stifling surprise.

"Damn, girl," Yang said, staring at the red on Weiss' face. "I thought I'd have to bet you to wear that!"

The shock of seeing Weiss' skin hit everyone. Normally, no one ever saw more than a bit of her legs under her skirt, let alone her bare arms. Even seeing her shoulders was a rarity, but for her outfit to show so much, and for her to be wearing a highly suggestive crop top was unthinkable. But she was. And she looked determined.

" _What, I look like stripper, don't I?_ " Weiss stopped herself from saying. "Hmm? Oh, I looked at it again and I thought it looked cute." Her tone barely conveyed her face, the pitch rising. " _A whore? A naughty little girl?_ " She felt like she was about to cry from embarrassment. "What of it?" Weiss couldn't meet anyone's eyes, knowing where all of them were. Where she wanted all of them to be.

Yang was dumbfounded, incapable of even finding an appropriate pun. Her uncharacteristic silence was broken with a half hearted, "Well, then."

Weiss couldn't help but notice that everyone sans Ruby was either looking directly at her, or doing their best not to. Even Pyrrha was red faced as she tried to read a book, looking out of the corner of her eye every few seconds. If she made Pyrrha think about her in _that_ way, then she was doing everything right. She just wished she could make her humiliation and excitement a bit less apparent. While Weiss was turned on from all the looks, she felt naked as opposed to skimpy.

" _It still feels great, though_."

Yang looked away, but her eyes were still scanning the text on Weiss' top, remembering that she had bought it for her at the same place she let people watch her shower. "We were gonna play volleyball in a bit." Yang's grin rose along with an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd want to join us?"

Weiss froze up for a second before squeaking out, "I CAN'T! Won't. Ahem... No thank you. I was going to get some color. Maybe later." There was no way she was going to be able to play volleyball in what she was wearing.

There was no way that Weiss could play volleyball without people figuring out that she wasn't wearing a bikini top. Underneath her slutty little crop top, her bare breasts threatened to be revealed from a gust of wind, let alone high action sports. Being in the Showe Room, having the possibility of people look at her when she had gotten undressed, lifted up her skirt, shown off her panties, and worn that red and black lingerie had made her crazy. Even if she had yet to go back, she could do nothing but think about her next trip. Getting seen in that state of vulnerability was just such a turn on to her. See may not have even been seen, but that didn't matter in the slightest.

But now, Weiss was certain that everyone was looking.

Weiss hadn't worn a bikini top underneath her Showe Room "shirt" because of the feelings she was experiencing right now at this very moment; she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment, like her heart was going to burst from how fast it was beating, and like her womanhood was seconds away from making her bikini bottoms show her feelings.

"This is so, so wrong," Weiss thought as Yang starting putting her hair up. " _This is exhibitionism. This what bad girls do. This is what I shouldn't be doing. At least the Showe Room was behind closed doors! These are my friends!"_ She started breathing heavily. " _Oh, what if they find out! They'll see my boobs! Those are supposed to be for my boyfriend!_ " She caught herself. Half a year– no, a month ago, she would have said that only her husband was allowed to see her naked. But she had shown off her body for complete strangers to look at only a little while ago. " _Oh... Does this mean I AM becoming_ –"

Neptune was back to looking at Yang. Her hair was now in a ponytail as she strolled over to the loose group of people about to play volleyball, leaving no strands to cover her chest. Again, eyes were off of Weiss. The novelty of her outfit was short lived now that Yang's breasts demanded attention.

" _No_ ," Weiss thought. She had to gather up all of her courage to wear what she was wearing. Yang was not going to ruin it just by existing. Weiss chided her again for thinking of Yang like a slut when she was the one that was seconds away from orgasming a few seconds ago. She chided herself for calling herself a slut. Just because she had dressed a bit skimpier didn't make her a skank. And Yang just had a body and the confidence to show it didn't make her any less. But still, the fact that Neptune was looking at that blonde bimbo (" _You don't mean that, Weiss, stop thinking it!_ ") over her was beyond infuriating. The heiress noticed that, of her friends, Neptune was currently closest to her. Suddenly, she was struck with something that made her heart ache.

" _Look at her all you want, you'll be thinking of ME!_ "

"Hey, Neptune~" Weiss mused, her voice candy. The blue haired man turned to face her.

Neptune's face lit up as he was reminded of Weiss' outfit. "Yes, princess?"

" _Princess!_ "

"I was going to tan a little, but... you know how pale I am..." Weiss made a cute pout. "I'm a little afraid."

Neptune looked worried for a split second before regaining his confidence. "Afraid of what?" His eyes lidded and his grin widened. "Your skin is so lovely! Porcelain, in fact!"

Blushing, Weiss felt the flush turning her face scarlet again, though not from her exhibitionist thrill. Neptune was a charmer through and through. "Oh..." she said, daintily. "Thank you! But I still want a little color. I'm afraid of getting a sunburn, though." She cocked her head slightly and smiled a gorgeous smile. "Would you mind putting some sunscreen on me?" She felt her womanhood ache with pleasure as Neptune near fainted.

"I-I would... That is something I am fine with doing, yes!"

"Oh, my gosh, thank you~" Weiss sang in her cutest tone. Neptune was crimson, and he was also looking at her, not her body. It was an invigorating feeling controlling someone. "The bottle is right there," Weiss stated, pointing at her tote. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest with what she was about to do.

" _He's going to know! He's going to find out! He's going to tell everyone!_ "

Weiss couldn't decide which she wanted more: every one of her friends knowing she wasn't wearing a bikini top, or whether she never wanted anyone to get even remotely close to figuring that out.

"One sec, then," Neptune said, turning towards Weiss' bag.

Sensing the opportunity, Weiss turned her back to everyone and wrestled with her mind for the last time. Without wasting a second, she pulled her top off, exposing her adorable breasts to the open, just out of sight of any of her friends. She was really glad her hair was down; none of her friends would see that she was lacking a top as long as her hair was in the way of her back, but she quickly knelt onto a towel and laid down, pressing her erect nipples into the coarse cloth with the negligible barrier of her top as a cushion. She stifled a wince of pleasure as the fabric touched her in all the right ways. Her everything felt like it was on fire, but now she was safe from full exposure with the exception of her bare back. She looked back to see Neptune taking his sweet time rubbing his hands together with sunscreen, Jaune looking at her from the volleyball court.

" _He's going to touch me! He's going to feel that I'm not wearing a top!_ "

Weiss became acutely aware of how skimpy her bikini bottoms were as she felt Neptune and Jaune stare at her ass. The thought that she was showing so much for the first time in her life set her gears working, and being in public pushed them into overdrive. And she was topless! Given, girls did undo their bikinis to tan, but she'd be completely bare if she so much as leaned up.

Feeling her arousal continue to rise, Weiss looked back at Neptune, still taking in her body. Struggling to form the words without moaning, she asked, "C-can you please hurry up?" She made herself sound weak, not that it was hard in her state of extreme vulnerability. She wanted Neptune to want her harder than he ever had before.

The only thing keeping Weiss from quivering as Neptune started rubbing her back with his fingers while in a dream like trance was the fact that Jaune was still watching her. Horny as she was, she didn't really want _Jaune_ thinking of her in a sexual way; admiring her body was fine, but filling him with dreams of her shaking was not going to happen. Still, it took all of her willpower not to become Neptune's possession.

" _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ ," Weiss thought, driven crazy by her massage and her unseen exhibitionism. She suddenly really wanted to be alone so that she could lift the burden of the fear of being seen off of her shoulders. Trying to focus on something other than the growing wetness between her legs, she looked up.

" _Oh, my god, no_."

Weiss' eyes shot open as she looked away from her group of friends. Suddenly, the fact that Neptune was really getting the sunscreen into her shoulders meant nothing. What mattered was that there were people looking at her; three boys, around her age and likely other Beacon students on vacation, were looking between her and each other, their mouths loosely hanging open. Weiss hadn't noticed them up until this point.

It was more than likely that they saw Weiss take off her top before laying on her towel. It was more than likely that they saw Weiss Schnee's tiny, perky, lusciously pale breasts in all their ivory glory. It was more than likely that they knew exactly what the heiress looked like without a shirt.

"There, all done!" Neptune said after hearing Weiss vocalize something unintelligible. "Let me know if you need anything, Weiss!" He departed for the volleyball court everyone had started playing on.

Weiss didn't even register Neptune leaving; she was far too busy locking eyes with the three boys that had probably seen her tits. She'd taken so much care to not be seen by her friends that she hadn't thought about anyone else. And now there was a possibility that a bunch of people she had class with had seen her naked chest. Her face was on fire.

" _Oh, my god, yesss!_ "

Weiss bit her lip as she felt herself orgasm as subtly as she could manage. Stifling the moans and praying her friends didn't see her body quake, she could do nothing but revel in the fact that she may have just flashed someone. And, unlike the Showe Room, they knew exactly who she was. And, unlike the Showe Room, she had shown everything. There was no mask this time, nor any curtains or lingerie. Forgetting all about the mask she had worn, everyone knew the Schnees, and Weiss Schnee had just been topless on a beach. She still was, technically, even if she was laying down.

" _Oh, my god!_ ' Weiss screamed mentally, realizing her situation. " _What if they took pictures!? What if I'm on video!? Oh, my god!_ " She quivered again, from both excitement and fear. Getting seen was enough to send her over the edge, but if she had been caught and exposed! She wasn't even fully sure they had seen anything, but the looks she was getting from the boys filled her mind with fantasies.

Weiss looked back at the boys that were looking at her and realized she had just been staring at them. They hadn't looked away, nor had she. Whether they saw her breasts or not didn't matter, they were staring at her as she was tanning, topless.

" _Oh, my god, we just got here_..." Weiss thought, realizing that in less than an hour of being on the beach, she had shown off her body in a slutty outfit, potentially let a bunch of people see her bare chest, and also orgasmed feet from her friends. She had thought she'd be able to control herself at least a little bit, but there was also the possibility that one of her friends had seen her cum. She still had to deal with the wetness between her legs lest anyone figure it out for sure, plus redress without flashing anyone.

Finding her movements out of her control, Weiss realized that she was waving a warm hello at the three boys that were still staring at her. She looked at her hand, horrified at what she was doing, but at the same time, she didn't want to stop. She realized her smile was lecherous and her eyes were asking for more.

" _I want this_."

Weiss had to fight the urge to reach between her burning legs and attack the source of heat; the Showe Room had been an outlet for stress, but this level of exhibitionism was driving her insane. Luckily, the boys staring at her were doing just that and nothing else; if they had approached her, she'd have no idea what to do or if she could stop herself from really going out of control. Looking back, she saw no one directly looking at her fighting the urge to masturbate, but there was no way she'd be able to do anything and not get caught.

" _You get a taste_ ," Weiss thought, hoping that the boys hadn't seen enough already as she thought of the happy medium of exhibitionism. She seductively waved goodbye, lust on her face, before moving. She pushed her arms into the sand surrounding her towel and began raising her front off of the towel, fighting to breathe. Exposing more and more of her collar and her breasts, she became ever so aware of the stranger's gaze. Just as her nipples started to lift off of her crop top, she moved one arm from pushing to covering, preventing any looks at her bare chest.

" _Just a taste_."

Weiss saw that the boys were staring at her incredulously, confirming/double confirming that the precious heiress wasn't wearing a top. She broke their hearts when she made sure they were unable to see everything. Thankfully, she felt her thrill start to cool, her near-reveal satisfying her exhibitionist desires.

Obsessively looking behind her back, Weiss pulled her top on and finagled her arms into her sleeves without exposing herself. After taking a moment to breathe, she finally stopped her heart from thundering. She was back to her rational self, free to fully enjoy her day at the beach.

It occurred to Weiss that her potential activities were extremely limited considering her lack of desire to be looked at didn't change the fact that she still didn't have a bikini top. Volleyball was impossible, and after looking down and confirming that her top was both thin and white, playing in the water was also out of the question.

Weiss realized she was going to have a boring day from this point on.


	6. Jaune's Visit!?

Jaune was a lot of things, and at this moment, few were positive. Going to Beacon had been a dream, but dreams didn't come with tests. Even with Pyrrha's help teaching him how to fight, the saint could only do so much. His grades were slipping, and he was still dealing with people like Cardin.  Like so many others before him, he was stressed out.    
  
Jaune's stress had caused him to explore a bit, looking for an answer as to how to alleviate it. He studied all he could, but he was easily distracted by just about everything, so it couldn’t be at the dorms. He needed a break before he could even think of going back to the books. His mind was beyond blank.    
  
It was because Jaune was stressed that he had stumbled upon a rumor. There was a place downtown great for stress relief. Everyone always used the term, "Stress relief," though no one actually said what that meant. He had gathered that it wasn't some kind of club; clubbing wasn't in the Arc blood and just sounded loud and annoying, anyway. Nora was draining enough, and he imagined any mention of somewhere with music, dance, and sugar would set her into overdrive.    
  
Further investigation led to Jaune discovering the Showe Room. His backwater upbringing immediately made him think of the movies, a show, but as he walked into the room, it became clear that that wasn't what they meant. Still, deciding that checking the place out couldn't hurt, he decided to explore what could make this place good for stress management. Taking the actual Showe side over the Shop side ( _ "Shopping?  Like, just buying clothes? Is that supposed to be stress relieving?  What's a, 'Showe,' anyway? _ ), Jaune pushed past the door and was immediately confused by the metal detector looking devices.     
  
_ "Is this a prank or something?" _ Jaune worried, thinking where he had first heard of the rumors. It  _ was _ always hushed tones, but there couldn't be some sort of conspiracy based solely on pranking him, right?   _ "No, they couldn't get this elaborate.  Why does a place need metal detectors?"   _   
  
Debating on whether or not to just leave, Jaune noticed the light over one of the doors go green. Shrugging, he thought he might as well check first; there was no harm in just peeking in.  He deposited his items in the lock box and decided to ignore the sign explaining things.    
  
Seeing the bench and the window before him, Jaune slowly began to understand that he was at some sort of viewing room.  Not being particularly savvy, he didn't understand why. A thick curtain blocked out his view, not unlike a theater.   
  
_ "Is it like a play?" _  That made sense, right?  Watching a play could relieve stress...  could it?  _  "And you don't get your scroll because they don't want it recorded! Of course!" _  Jaune realized a flaw in his reasoning.  _ "Wait, I didn't pay for this...  why keep it secret?  If it's free..."  _  He decided to just watch what he assumed was a play.  He saw the curtain begin to rustle; with a swish, the cloth was torn aside and–   
  
_ "Oh, my god, that's Weiss Schnee." _   
  
Jaune's mouth was hung open. The second the curtains were pulled back, he saw the girl of his dreams looking back at him... sort of; not only was their a window between them, but she was wearing a navy blue opera mask that covered her entire face. A plebeian wouldn't know it was Weiss Schnee, but Jaune had spent far too long staring at her silky white hair, her delicate but stern way of standing, and her gorgeous, petite body to not immediately know it was her. The way her hair shined, the way her necklace looked at her collarbone, the way her status as heiress glowed ensured that Jaune knew exactly who he was looking at, regardless of her attempt to hide herself.  His time staring at her in class suddenly felt worth all the lessons he missed.   
  
Jaune seeing Weiss behind the curtain was amazing for another reason.  In addition to being forever beautiful in a pristinely white top with black, barren winter trees and a snowfall skirt, she was posing for him. The heiress was not only adorable, she was showing off, her pride and glee exuding off of her in a warm way.    
  
_ "Weiss Schnee is going to perform a play for me!  Wow!  Cool!"   _   
  
Jaune was too caught up in his fantasy to realize that he was about to live his fantasy. He didn't see the scant clothes on the bench behind Weiss, nor the shelf littered with different items that would help facilitate the Showe Room's attendees.    
  
Feeling his stress evaporate and any weight on his shoulders cease to exist, Jaune took a seat on the bench and folded his hands, excited for Weiss' performance.  At least, until she held up a notebook that said, "I hope you're watching!"     
  
_ "Wait?  Why didn't she just say that?  Is this soundproof?  Is it a silent play?  Is that a thing?" _  Jaune wracked his limited knowledge on artistic shows to see if he knew of any wordless plays.  _ "Maybe a dance?  Weiss is an amazing dancer from what I've heard." _ Jaune only wished he could have seen Weiss ice skate or do ballet. He'd heard she was great at both, and could sing like the angel she looked like.  He listened for music to start.    
  
Music didn't start. Instead, Weiss placed the notebook on the ground and Jaune was reminded that he was a man; Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, began removing her skirt, and Jaune felt all blood leave his head and go towards his head. A button was loosed from her side, the garment immediately beginning to sag.  As if to torture him, Weiss held it up just long enough for Jaune to press his face up against the glass.   
  
_ "Oh, my god, I'm dreaming." _  Jaune could think of no other option for his reality as he saw Weiss' skirt fall past her knees. Never in his life did the blonde think he would get the chance to stare at Weiss' butt in her panties; they were just as he always imagined them, pure white, classy, conservative, and covered in elegant patterns as they hugged her firm rear. " _ I'm dreaming and I don't want to ever wake up _ ."  Jaune finally came to realize that he wasn't watching a play, a dance, or anything of that sort.    
  
Jaune was watching Weiss Schnee strip.    
  
Jaune pinched himself. When that didn't work, he raked his nails down his arm. When that didn't work, he slapped himself.  Jaune didn't wake up.    
  
As Weiss waved to him and began removing her top, Jaune said,  _ "I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming this is real oh my god thank you so much." _  Thanking the Light itself, Jaune captured the image of Weiss' bra in his memories forever; it, too, was straight out of his fantasies, the ivory garment mixing with her precious skin as it protected her perfectly sized chest. The body Jaune had dreamed of seeing was in front of him, the only thing different from his life's goal being the addition of a mask. Not that that mattered; there was no mistaking that girl as anyone other than the girl of his dreams.    
  
Jaune realized that, in addition to his agape mouth, his jeans were now bulging. Nothing could have prepared him for an underdressed Weiss Schnee rubbing lotion all over her petite body, caressing her luscious legs, perfect stomach, and immaculate marble chest. The blonde couldn't remember last time he had been this hard; having seven sisters didn't equal too much alone time, nor did a team, plus he was pretty restrained anyway, but he was no stranger to dark corners and darker thoughts. Still, no amount of magazines, photos, or websites had anything on Weiss, especially in such an intimate way.  It was just him; Weiss was putting on a… “A Showe…”    
  
Weiss was beautiful. Weiss was a genius. Weiss was a warrior that could slay the darkness without a single misstep and look like a princess doing it.    
  
Weiss was perfect.    
  
Weiss' body was perfect.    
  
Weiss' body as she began playfully pulling her arms through her bra straps was beyond perfection. Even through the mask, Jaune could see those eyes staring back at him, telling him that Weiss was blissful in her indulgence; he'd seen those eyes when he stared at her answer questions, flaunt her beauty, be better than the rest of them, when she was  _ perfect. _ _   
_   
Jaune couldn't help himself. This angel was letting him alone stare at her as she undressed, and even as she closed a semi-transparent curtain to change, he was allowed to watch her bra fall to the floor. The blonde reached down and undid his zipper, unable to stand the pressure from his erection.  Reaching into his shorts, he started pumping as the curtains were pulled aside to reveal Weiss once more.    
  
Jaune stroked himself as the masked Weiss danced behind the window, wearing a long, mostly transparent nightdress. It was if the sky itself draped around her, an ephemeral blue floating like clouds against her pale skin. Beneath her dress was a set of tiny lingerie, midnight blue and a stark contrast against her tone. Brushing her hair off her shoulder, she spun to let the dress twirl up to reveal a better look at her panties.  Everywhere other than her mound was entirely see through, fragile lace right there to show Jaune all he needed. His glove felt course around his shaft, but all he could focus on was Weiss and her torturous teasing, the feeling transcendental.    
  
His heart beat faster than Ruby at her speediest, Jaune slowed down his motions only to catch his breath. Weiss moved on, again playfully lowering her dress before hiding herself away behind the curtain. The viewer took the moment to remember to catch air and settled his body; he felt he was about to explode from joy, happiness and that feeling called arousal. He was living a dream, experiencing something he thought only fantasy before today.  As the curtain showed off the silhouette of Weiss donning a new article of clothing, Jaune felt his hand return to masturbating without his input.    
  
Weiss brushed the transparent curtain aside to model an oversized sweater marked with–   
  
_ "No. This can't be real. This must be a dream." _   
  
Jaune decided life was worth living and always would be as he saw Weiss Schnee, his dream woman, the  _ perfect  _ woman, wearing an oversized blue sweatshirt that had the adorable face of Pumpkin Pete on it. Had the color been different, it would have looked like Weiss was holding her hand up to her masked face, the elongated sleeve going past her fingers a result of it being his.  The rabbit on her chest smiled knowingly back at Jaune, seemingly winking as he looked down to his armor. Past it was his own Pumpkin Pete sweatshirt. Weiss looked like she was wearing his sweatshirt, and that was it. Jaune couldn't take anymore.   
  
"Weiss..."    
  
Jaune approached heaven as his strokes became faster, his throbbing threatening to shake the store. It only increased as Weiss turned around and began playfully lifting up the dress-length sweatshirt, revealing the bottom of her petite butt. As she inched up further, it became clear she wasn't wearing panties, and was showing just enough to maintain her angelic purity.    
  
"Hmph.  Ugh.  Ohh..."   
  
Jaune continued stroking, taking in Weiss' form as she asked for his love. Her body, her beauty, her willingness, her wearing of his sweatshirt was enough to make him break.   
  
But Jaune didn't.    
  
"Weiss..."   
  
Regardless of how much he stroked or how amazing it felt, Jaune couldn't find release.  Even as Weiss got down her knees and mocked being a girlfriend asking her man to sit on her lap, Jaune only felt pressure build.    
  
_ "Oh, my god," _ Jaune thought, putting pieces together. " _ I can't cum to this. I can't do that to her.  She's too perfect."   _ _   
_   
To Jaune, Weiss was on a well deserved pedestal; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was one of the smartest girls at Beacon, she was a proud huntress, she could sing, dance, skate, model, or do anything.  She was  _ perfect _ .  And it was because Jaune had glorified the woman in front of him so much that he found himself sweating with his inability to release; he couldn't bear to live with himself if he did something as disgusting as finish to her. That would mar her perfection and soil her memory, as well as Jaune's pants. What would she think of him if she ever found out!?  Jaune was terrible at hiding secrets, especially if he thought of the moment every time he saw her!   
  
" __ Weisssss... " Jaune thought, rearing his head back as pressure continued to build. He couldn't bring himself to finish to Weiss. His dream girl was too much of a dream girl, pure and perfect.    
  
As if sensing what was transpiring behind her mirror, Weiss decided enough was enough. She waved a gorgeous goodbye and drew the thicker curtain. Jaune watched as the girl of his dreams disappeared to dress.    
  
Jaune was caught up in his pride, his desire, and his notions on perfection. On one end, he was proud that he hadn't marred his mental image of Weiss. On the other, his shorts were still ready to burst from his erection, and pulling up his jeans didn't help. Leaving his room and finding the bathroom, he washed the sweat and stick off his hands and gloves, along with his face after thorough soaping.  He left the Showe Room, ready to take a long shower with a few videos on his scroll. He couldn't cum to Weiss, but the women of the Internet he had less reservations about.    
  
Jaune returned home, his erection lasting. He was still thankful for his moronic ideas of keeping Weiss on her high tower, but was beyond satisfied with what he had seen.    
  
"I don't know if I can handle going again..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who here listens to Always Open?


	7. Bonus: Beach Day - Blake

As Weiss closed the door, Blake collapsed, too tired to care about anything. She still had a little time to get the last few minutes of rest in. If she could just lay in bed for a minute longer...   
  
"Hmm~" Blake mewled into her pillow. It had been a long week, so lying around in bed was a dream.  Plus, in a little while, she'd be able to relax at the–   
  
Blake's eyes shot open.  She looked at the clock and realized she had fallen asleep again, and now had five minutes before her friends left without her after promising she'd go. Having needed a vacation, she'd been looking forward to a beach day same as everyone else, so she wouldn't miss it for anything. It occurred to her that she also hadn't finished packing; she meant to do so last night, but she ended up getting to absorbed into her new book and forgot until just now. And  _ now  _ was a little late.    
  
Throwing herself out of bed, Blake threw the first thing she on could find after ditching her pajamas.  Now in an oversized Beacon jacket and some white shorts, she set about packing in record time. Her outfit wasn't exactly glamorous, but she'd change into her one piece soon enough– but she had to actually  _ pack  _ her swimsuit first.  Looking at the clock, she grabbed her backpack, opened the drawer that had her suit in it, and shoved everything in, not having the time or rationality to dig through it all. She had precious seconds to get out to the bus stop, lest her team and friends ditch her at the dorms, so she could sort everything out later.    
  
Grabbing a towel, Blake launched her way out of the dorm room and began hauling her way to the bus stop. Even at top ninja speed, she got to her friends just as the bus touched down, both saving her the humiliation of being told off, but also letting her know that she couldn't chance sleeping in again.    
  
After a bit of growling at Zwei, the teams landed and set up at the beach, ready to enjoy a day in the sun while the break lasted.    
  
_ "Ahhhhh!"  _ Blake sang, reveling in the warmth of the sun. Everything was perfect from the weather to the scent of fish to the book she went back to reading to the wink Sun gave her as he threw off his jacket. Blake loved his flirting, especially after her time with him at the docks, plus he was just built in every way she liked. She felt a bit of pride in knowing that the Faunus with a fan club for both himself  _ AND  _ his abs had a crush on her. She reciprocated enough to enjoy it, but now didn't seem like the time for them to mess around, what with finals looming. Maybe when there was a long, long time to relax, and maybe if Yang didn't ask first.    
  
"Hmm..." Blake hummed, suddenly wondering if it was coincidence that both of her potential dating prospects were energetic, abbed blondes. Her thoughts diverted more as Yang began pulling off her sundress to reveal her picturesque body; suddenly, Blake thought about the potential for the three of them, her, Yang, and Sun, to have some fun together.  She began blushing at the idea of a threesome, and pushed her book up to cover her reddening face as she tried not to stare at Yang's/Sun's butt.  It was still way too early to consider sleeping with either of them, but she had just perused a particularly racy chapter of her book last night, so her mind was in places.   
  
Blake's mind has been in those places since the Showe Room.   
  
Blake's mind wandered even further as she saw Weiss' response to Yang's undressing.  In a way that looked far too intentional to be innocent, the heiress pulled off her dress to reveal a tiny pair of bikini bottoms and–   
  
" _ Oh, my god... _ " Blake thought, pushing her book up to her nose to cover her blush. Weiss was wearing a minuscule crop top labelling her as a Daddy's Girl, something everyone thought was impossible. Blake was also ashamed that she knew where that outfit had come from; she distinctly remembered seeing it in the Showe Room's aisles.  Assuming Weiss didn't simply think it was cute, then that implied that she knew where it was from, too.  " _ Did she...?  COULD she? _ "  Yang had bought it for her, but that was still something that it was being worn.    
  
Yang spending time stripping behind a mirror wasn't exactly too farfetched to Blake, but the idea of WEISS doing something like that?  Sure, it wasn't like Blake would have thought of doing anything like what she'd done before she went and did it, but Weiss was  _ Weiss _ . Surely she had to just think it was cute enough to be a flirty beach top. There was no way she knew where it was from, right?     
  
Blake's mind deviated from her book and instead was split between thinking of how she had gotten into a costume and masturbated possibly with a crowd watching, and Weiss doing something similar. Her images of a threesome turned from Yang and Sun having their way with her to Weiss and Neptune possessing her body. It didn't help that her white haired friend was getting a deep, sensual massage from the blue haired one with her top undone.  Blake had never even thought of Neptune as a partner before, but there he was, taking care of Weiss, protecting her, keeping her safe...     
  
" _ Stop, Blake. You're projecting _ ."  Neptune wasn't protecting Weiss as much as he was getting his rocks off; Blake often fantasized about being wrapped in the arms of someone who could comfort and trust her, but Neptune was not doing that to Weiss. The Faunus took a deep breath and tried to go back to her book without staring at Weiss' bare back, Yang's mostly exposed butt, Sun's ever present abs, and now the new threat of Neptune's... eh, he wasn't that outstanding.    
  
Blake felt what it truly was to relax, taking in the warm air, the fishy scent of the ocean, and the pleasant noise of her friend's company.  Between spouts of volleyball rallies, crashing waves, and casual chatter, she tore through chapters of her book, absorbing the story more and more with every line. This was exactly what she'd been needing for weeks. Well, except for the showers of sand coming from Zwei; Ruby had set herself on a mission to build a, "Totally radical sandMANSION!" but Zwei had made it his mission to ruin all her attempts by jumping in on her piles and scattering debris everywhere.    
  
"Stupid dog," Blake whispered to the mutt in question as she wiped more wet sand off of herself, the product of him shaking it everywhere. Zwei barked with a dumb looking grin-like face.    
  
"Ruff!"   
  
"I know your game, dog," Blake callously whispered, thankful wet sand didn't get on her book.    
  
Aside from the occasional explosion of sand, Blake kept reading peacefully in her chair, surrounded by her friends building sandcastles, playing solos in volleyball, or tanning/whatever Weiss appeared to be doing. She was fidgeting a lot for some reason. After a particularly intense action scene in her story, a shadow spread over Blake.   
  
"Hey, Blake!" Yang said, standing over Blake, blocking her sun.     
  
"Hmm?"     
  
"We were gonna start playing doubles," Yang said, pointing to the volleyball net set up a few feet away.  "I got tired of trouncing Nep solo.  Wanna join?  Then we can hit the water?"     
  
Blake considered for a moment; her book wasn't going anywhere, but they'd all be home soon, away from the beach. "That sounds nice.  Give me a sec," she said, closing her story after putting in a bookmark. Stretching out a bit, she readied herself to move around. Volleyball with her friends sounded great, and if she could trounce a few of them with Yang, that'd be great, too.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute or two, I think I'll go put my suit on first," Blake said, grabbing her bag of stuff.    
  
Yang looked down at her cleavage, then back up to Blake. "Ah, yes, distracting them!  There's no way Sun can stand a chance if  _ you  _ sexy it up a bit!"  She looked up and down Blake's figure, clearly bummed out by her nonflattering outfit.  "Neptune's eyes were not on the ball–" she turned to the side to direct Blake to a peeping Neptune, who quickly turned away in an attempt to be nonchalant– "But Sun can actually play."   
  
Blake looked at Yang, annoyed.  Of course she used her cleavage to benefit her volleyball skills...  She'd taken a few glances at her playing, and her bikini did not do anything to stop her massive bouncy bust. Neptune took a ball to the face at least twice thanks to his wandering eyes, and that was only when Blake was looking. Her swimsuit did do a good job of highlighting her curves, but it wasn't anything close to Yang's bikini. "I'll be right there."   
  
"You said that this morning, didn't you?" Yang asked, marking an imaginary watch.    
  
Blake looked annoyed again, though this was more to herself for letting sleep get the better of her. She huffed, grabbed her bag, then jumped out of the blast zone of Zwei's sandcastle defenestration.  "Ruby! Keep him in check!"     
  
"But he's so cute when he rolls around!" Ruby said, giggling at Zwei covered in a mat of sand. He shook it all off, again creating a stream of mess.    
  
"Ruff!"  

 

Ruby hugged Zwei, rubbing her face in his fur. He popped out from her cleavage, grabbed a toy shovel and ran to Blake, pawing at her feet.  "Hmm!"  He looked up at her, excitedly.    
  
Now being assaulted by the corgi, Blake relented. "Fine.  Fetch!"  She grabbed the shovel and tossed it away, then started making her way to the changing room. Zwei was at her side immediately. "Go away!  I need to change!"  She tossed the shovel over to Ruby and kept going.    
  
Sliding her way into the changing room, Blake tossed her bag to the ground. Only now did she remember that she hadn't had time to sort through it, so it also had a random assortment of things from the drawer her suit was in, which was mostly hand towels and sunscreen. She pulled out a few things and tossed them onto a bench so she could put her clothes into her bag.    
  
Pulling off her sweatshirt, Blake was reminded that she hadn't worn a shirt, and was just in a bra. Breathing a sigh of relief no one found that out, she popped it off and grew red at the thought of being topless in a public area, even if she was in her own room. Her mind wandered to the Showe Room and how she was about a step away from stripping down and letting people have a chance to stare at her naked body.  This location was a lot less glamorous and a lot less safe feeling; the Showe Room was literally behind closed doors with locks and walls, but the beach changing room was more a ramshackle stall, and with a good foot of open air at the bottom.    
  
Blake covered her bare boobs and looked at the space at the bottom of the changing room that was exposed to the outside. Breathing relief that no heads were looking up at her change, she quickly removed her shorts and panties and put them in her bag, along with her sweatshirt and bra.    
  
"Now time to sort through this..." Blake whined, looking at the mess of cloth on the bench, trying not to think about how she was naked.  She realized she probably should have undressed after she found her suit, but she was on a time limit.  She felt like someone could easily sneak a peek from the space at the bottom of the stall, and, unlike in the Showe Room, she didn't feel like being looked at, especially if she wasn't wearing a mask.  She was also fully naked as opposed to being in a sexy costume, AND her friends were around. Hurriedly, she tossed aside a few extra towels.    
  
Suddenly hearing a noise, Blake shot up from her rifling and covered herself. When she relaxed, it was nothing, so she went back to sifting through her stuff, carelessly tossing towels down. Quickly, the Faunus became increasingly more distressed as she realized that randomly throwing stuff into a bag does not mean she packed well. With every non clothing she tossed out, she grew more afraid that all her swimsuits were back at the dorm, until finally she found one underneath the last spare rag.  She reminded herself that sleeping in was not worth the stress for the next time.   
  
Blake's heart sank.  _ "Oh no.  No no no no no nooooo! _ "  Holding up her only option for a swimsuit, she looked at it in horror to see that it was the one Yang had gotten her from the Showe Room; it was the one that was entirely strings and could fit into the palm of her hand, and would blow Yang's idea of, "Distraction," out of the ocean and onto the beach and directly in front of all of her friends. She'd almost be more clothed in the ribbons she tended to wear around her wrist.      
  
"Welp!  Not going in the water today," Blake said, really sad now that she couldn't play in the ocean and feel the icy coolness of the saltwater. She'd honestly been thinking of trying to snatch a fish out of the water, but that pipe dream was now even more unlikely now that she didn't have a swimsuit. "Or... one that I would wear, at least.  Gah!"  Blake felt like an idiot, considering she'd been looking forward to the ocean, and being a bit flirty with her swimsuit; Sun would approve, no doubt, and Yang as well. Her other outfit wasn't very tantalizing, but a proper suit would highlight her legendary, "Bellabooty."   
  
Blake remembered she was naked again. Her hands clapped over her breasts and mound as her face reddened. Her choices limited, she carefully reached down for her bag while remaining as covered as she could.    
  
Blake's heart sank. " _ Oh no.  No no no no no nooooo! _ "  Looking down in horror, she saw, or rather, didn't see, the bag with her clothes in it. Amidst the scattered hand towels and sunscreen, her bag was nowhere to be found.  " _ OH MY GOD YOU STUPID DOG! _ " Blake mentally screamed, spying Zwei's toy shovel where her bag had been; " _ THAT STUPID MUTT JUST STOLE MY CLOTHES! _ " she thought, now scarlet and pacing, still naked. Not only was she without proper dress, her panties were in that bag!  What if Zwei opened it up in front of everyone!  And now, all she had to wear was–   
  
"Oh, my god I have to wear that."  Blake just stared at the strings that were now the only thing she could wear. None of the towels were full sized, so crafting a sarong was out of the question, plus there would be the threat of it falling off with too much motion.  "Not that that would be too much better..."  She was entirely out of options save borderline exhibitionism. There was no way she could sneak around to find her bag, considering Zwei had probably brought it back to their set up.    
  
"YO, BLAKE, YOU COMING OR WHAT!?" Yang screamed from where they had set up. Her voice carried enough to shake the ramshackle attempt at privacy. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE, PEOPLE WILL TALK!  WE DON'T WANT THAT!"   
  
_ "Liar... _ "  Yang would kill to be in the changing room with Blake, rumors be damned.    
  
Yang was waiting on Blake. Everyone playing volleyball was waiting on her!  She couldn't disappoint all her friends by bailing!  She promised she'd play!  Even if it meant wearing...  what she'd have to wear...    
  
Suddenly, Blake turned even more red. In addition to still being completely naked, her sizable olive breasts heaving with heavy breath and her mound touched by air, she would now be forced, through her own fault, to parade around in a microbikini. It made the Faunus feel...    
  
" _ Kind of...  hot. _ "  Blake's hands fell from her privates, brushing them along the way. From how her body reacted to her accidentally touching her nipple, she was aroused by the idea of putting herself on display. Biting her lip, she thought back to how everyone stared first at Yang and then at Weiss; the boys lusted after both of them because of how they were dressed. " _ It's my own fault I slept in. I was lazy. And now I need to punish myself for it."   _   
  
Blake was lying to herself but her body refused to admit it.  She was far too gone thinking about being an object of desire to consider her actions further than how warm they made her feel.  Finally deciding to fix the problem of her standing naked, Blake began finding out which string went where on her body. Her mind again went to the Showe Room and how masturbating in front of the mirror felt so... " _ Ahhh!  It was so freeing!  But that was behind a mask!  My friends are here! _ "  Blake suddenly felt very self conscious. She knew she was attractive, but having everyone stare at her would be so humiliating!     
  
" _ But they stared at Weiss.  She was fine. _ "  If Weiss had suddenly decided to show a bit more, Blake could stomach it. And that had been her decision. This would be her punishment.    
  
Blake remembered she didn't have much of a choice in her wardrobe no matter what she thought.  Swallowing hard, she stepped out of the changing room, hoping her face wasn't scarlet. Holding her arm nervously, she began her walk of shame towards her friends.    
  
Yang was the first to stare. Then Sage and Scarlet. Then Ren ( _ "HE'S staring!?" _ ) and Nora. Then Jaune and Pyrrha. Then Neptune and... Sun was looking all over Blake's body.  Aside from Ruby playing on the shore and a suntanning(?) Weiss, everyone else was staring, too, but the Faunus felt her two blonde crushes eye her curves with the look that signified that they were mentally undressing her, except that they didn't really need to.    
  
Blake blushed brightly, waiting for the loudmouthed Nora to remark on her swimsuit/lack thereof. Yang's skimpy present was a needlessly complex flurry of strings that covered little and showed much. Something Blake hadn't noticed until it was far too late was that it was more of a sling bikini with harnesses; two long, thin straps covered her breasts before joining between her thighs, wrapping back up along her back. What that meant was that the Faunus was in a comparatively conservative thong that tightly hugged what little of her tighter ass it covered.  Blake's shame was somewhat alleviated by all the straps on her outfit; whereas she would otherwise be in what amounted to just suspenders joined at her mound, Yang had somehow chosen something with tons of extra straps that crisscrossed over Blake's cleavage and stomach, as well as creating the facsimile that she was wearing bikini bottoms.  Several lacy strips of cloth hung off of Blake's waist, providing no support or hold, but they made her feel the slightest bit better that her mound wasn't the only thing covered below her waist.  That didn't stop copious amounts of her breasts to peek out from the sides of her main straps and her ass from hanging out of her thong, held in place if barely. Blake failed to look confident.    
  
Adding on to Blake's humiliation, Nora whistled at her. "WOO!  WORK IT GIRL!" the ginger cried, hooting and cheering on the dark haired girl. "YOU LOOK H-O-T HOT!!!"     
  
"Nora!" Ren said, somewhat limply, his head turning but his eyes still on Blake.    
  
"Not my fault all of team RWBY decided to be total babes today!" Nora replied.  "Pyrrha, you and I need to step it up next time!"  Pyrrha gasped, looked to Jaune, blushed, then turned away to stare at the ground. "Hmm, I wonder if Ruby has some super-secret-sexy-skin-showing-swimsuit!"  Yang glared daggers at Nora in an extreme moment of big sisterly protection.    
  
Nora was in a loose fitting, pink and white tankini with a heart shaped hole over her cleavage while her teammate was in a brown and gold one piece with her sash affixed to her waist, neither anywhere near as provocative as anything WBY was wearing. Ruby was the only one not in a swimsuit, playing with Zwei on the wet sand.  Should she change, she may compare to Weiss's explicit crop top and tiny bottoms, Blake's slinky slingshot, or Yang's struggling bikini, all of which still drew eyes of passerby.    
  
"Oh, my god, you look so hot right now!" Yang cried, drawing towards her volleyball partner. "Oh, I DID promise you I'd tell you where I got that once we hit the beach, though I didn't think for a second you'd wear it.  And with SUN here!"   
  
Blake tried to subtly move her arm upwards to cover more. Everyone staring was humiliating, but that was her punishment for oversleeping, so she may as try to own it without looking like it was her mistake.  "Y-yeah. I found it in my drawer, and it's..." Blake tried to think of an excuse as to why she'd put on something so skimpy.  "Uh," she continued, pulling on a strap, "It reminds me of my weapon!  Gambol Shroud's ribbons look just like it!"  That was as valid an excuse as any.     
  
Yang looked down at Blake's ribbon laced breasts, seeing the parallel the Faunus had forced. The overlap between her sling and her weapon was tangential at best, so the blonde looked up and gawked. "Really?"     
  
"Yes, really," Blake said, managing to pull off being offended. "You know I love ribbons."  Her cat ears twitched unintentionally underneath her bow. "I thought that'd be the reason you bought it for me."   
  
"Nah, I bought it because I wanted to see your cute little butt in it. Little did I know YOU wanted EVERYBODY to see."   
  
"Hush.  I can dress sexy, too you know."   
  
"Please, you know what you're doing in your shorts.  This is a different level. One where you're peeking out."  Yang pointed at Blake's chest.    
  
"AHH!" Blake cried, hoping no one saw her nipples peek out. Angrily, she realized Yang was lying. "Yang!"     
  
"Oh, quiet.  You can't ruin this day, considering I somehow got you and Weiss to wear your presents out."  Yang motioned to Weiss and her crop top.  "Oh, do you like my bikini!?  I got it from the same place as yours."  She modeled, the boys waiting for them to finish taking notice of her jiggling chest.    
  
"It's... you," Blake said, trying not to stare. This was hardly the most she'd seen of Yang, but the sun itself seemed to be captured by the grace of her skin. She was quickly turning to SSSN level of appreciation of her teammate's body.    
  
Yang saw Blake staring at her cleavage and helped her view by bending over a bit. "Well, maybe all the boys will just forget about how much skin you're showing if they look at me instead? Hmm?"  Her voice was candy, caught between outdoing Blake and flirting with her.    
  
Blake re-remembered her lack of decency and blushed. "Lets just play volleyball."   
  
"READY TO GO!" Yang screamed triumphantly, turning back towards the court.    
  
Blake kept trying to forget how small her swimsuit was, which got progressively easier as Yang and her started really getting into their matches.  After the initial shock began to wear down, everyone looked at Yang as much as they did her; her friend's bikini did everything in its power to contain her breasts, but they bounced and rippled every time she spiked, and it only ever seemed to hug her ass more as time went on.  Blake herself was eternally thankful for all the straps keeping her bits in place, though she wished that people would leave them alone; more than likely thanks to Bumblebee's skimpy outfits, high performance, and genuinely tight games, a crowd had gathered to watch Blake and her friends square off.  Every time she hit the volleyball, she heard gasps denoting close calls mixed in with hoots regarding her thong.    
  
Sage and Scarlet went down easy enough.  Yang distracted the piraty looking one with a flirtatious wink and some hip movement, allowing Blake to spike the ball directly into his groin. Scarlet hit the sand, making his famed Scarlet noises and clutching his crotch. The gathered crowd roared with applause, cringe, and laughter as Sage shook his head sadly.    
  
Pyrrha and Jaune were challenging.  As with most things, Pyrrha was a natural, and kept the volley going while Jaune stumbled clumsily every step of the way. He wasn't terrible, but Yang and Blake quickly learned to press the advantage by sending the ball at him.  There was a cold stillness as the crowd watched a long stalemate between Bumblebee and Arkos, the teams close in points with the bees barely winning. The tense atmosphere was broken once Blake set up Yang for a perfect spike and sent it towards Jaune's corner. Taking another win, the two sat out to watch the next round while Pyrrha tried to cheer up Jaune.    
  
Once it became clear that Nora was a monster, Blake and Yang got serious when their match came to be. Ren was precise and methodical, but Nora had enough energy and spunk for ten teams, and could catch any spike close to her. With a quick strategy meeting, Blake and Yang took advantage of Nora's excess to trick her into launching the ball out of bounds. After nearly decapitating a few members of the now roaring hype crowd, Nora sent one last ball out of the court, earning the bees another victory.    
  
Once Neptune and Sun won their matches against everyone, the crowd grew silent.  The loser bracket over and done with, it was now time for the two teams to decide who the real winner would be.    
  
"And now, it's time for..." Ruby paused for dramatic effect, speaking into a pretend microphone. "THE. FINAL. BATTLE.  WINNER TAKE ALL IT'S TEAMMM B-B-BUMBLEBEEEEE VERSUS..." She started giggling. "TEAM SEAMONKEYS!  Pffh, THAT'S your name!?  That's so dumb!"   
  
"Excuse me," Neptune said, looking like he'd been stabbed. "That name is AMAZING, thank you very much."  His confidence grew back as he saw Yang and Blake step up to the court. He tried to subtly flex but looked like a major try hard. "And you'll be announcing us the winners!"     
  
Yang pressed her cleavage together, her face straight. Neptune's eyes were locked on to her chest, looking as if nothing else existed.    
  
"Yeahhh," Yang said, turning to Blake, still nonchalantly playing with her boobs. "I think we might have this."  Like Neptune, the crowd didn't care about the game quite as much as Yang's bikini.    
  
"Focus, you idiot!" Sun screamed, smacking the side of Neptune's head. "We have a tournament to win!  You aren't going to bring me down because BOOBS!"  Neptune recoiled, then shot up triumphantly.    
  
"Right!" Neptune said, now looking everywhere but Yang's chest. His eyes found Bake's thong. "R-right..."  Blake's blush started again as she noticed that the crowd notice her skimpy outfit again.    
  
"I hate you," Sun said. He'd been looking at Blake's body all day, but now was the time to be serious!  He could stare after he won!   
  
The match started, hits punctuated by jiggling and cheers. Neptune managed to break his sightline and focus on the ball, actually proving to be a threat when he wasn't staring at Yang's chest.  Blake and Yang were reminded that Sun and Neptune had managed to beat all the other teams as well, even if they stole the tactics against Nora. They were genuinely skilled players, and the crowd started to get absorbed into the match.    
  
Several minutes later, it was a tie game. Everyone watched Bumblebee and Seamonkeys rally the ball over each other, unable to find a weakness in the other' defense. The crowd of total strangers had grown silent, absorbed by the intensity of the match, though some still had eyes on skin over the ball.    
  
"Hey- HAH!" Yang cried, hitting the ball up to cross it. "Blake?"  Her voice was suspiciously loud.    
  
"Uhh...  Umph!" Bake responded, sending the ball back again. "What?"  This was the time to focus, not for distractions!     
  
"Would you mind doing me a favor once we finish the match?"   
  
"Can we talk later?  In the middle of a– Oomph!– game here!"   
  
"But my boobs hurt!"   
  
" _ Oh, that's her game _ ."   
  
Blake saw Neptune twitch.    
  
"Do you know how– Ahh!" Yang's effort sounded a bit forced and a bit like a girl getting fingered. "–hard it is on a girl when her boobs are bouncing all over the place!?"     
  
Neptune botched a return, though Sun was able to save it.   
  
"I need someone to massage me for a bit once we–  _ Haah _ ~– win!"  Yang moaned and leaned back a bit.     
  
"Don't fall for her womanly charm, Nep!" Sun cried to little avail.  His teammate had once again shifted focus onto breasts.    
  
"We can go to the changing room, and you can get your hands ALL over me, 'kay BB?"     
  
Blake spiked the ball right into Neptune's peeping face, sending him to the ground and earning another point. The crowd cheered, though they still had one more to get before winning.    
  
Sun looked disappointedly at Neptune, lauding his friend for falling for Yang's trap. "Get your ass in gear!  You can jack off as much as you want AFTER WE FINISH YOU DUMBASS."   
  
"Okay!  Okay okay okay focus focus focus!"  Neptune looked redetermined, if a bit hurt. "I got this!"    
  
Once again, it was an excellent rally between the two teams, Neptune's refocus proving to be true. Even another mental assault from Yang didn't stop his comeback, and again the crowd grew quiet. Everyone's eyes followed the ball going back and forth, always just sniped before hitting the ground.    
  
"Let's finish this!" Sun cried, his soul flaring.  As the ball came to his side, he leapt up and spiked it, winking at the crowd as he slammed it downward, straight to Blake.  "I got this!"   
  
"No you don't!" Blake shouted, readying herself.  Forgetting modesty, she bent over as far as possible to intercept the ball coming in right at her feet. Her bikini strained as her thong gave an even clearer image of her ass as it rode up. Legs spread to lower herself, the crowd got a spectacular view at her ass and her mound, the bit covering it giving every impression of what she looked like bare. Her thong disappeared between her perfect cheeks before she gave her entire effort to sending the ball skyward; her wrists connected with the ball as she launched her body upward, realizing too late that her outfit did not support that sort of motion.    
  
Everything seemed to go slow as Blake cleared the ball.  While Yang was ready to spike, Blake watched in horror as she saw Sun notice what she felt. She became aware that the crowd, her friends, and the opposing team had their eyes locked on her chest as she felt her breasts slip right out of the sides of her bikini, her full torso thrust proving too much to contain them. Now exposed, she threw her arms over her chest, ruining her balance; scarlet, she lost her step and fell flat on her back, her tits in her hands as the crowd all pulled out their scrolls.    
  
Dozens took pictures of Blake as she scrambled to reposition her bikini, ignoring Yang's cheers at her victory. Blake realized that, in addition to her accidentally flashing her breasts, her squat to hit the ball meant that everyone got a spectacular look at her thong ride up her ass, not to mention it conforming around her sex. It was bad enough that her crush had now seen her bare chest and her ass, but so did Neptune, her friends, and a bunch of random strangers!   
  
Standing up, Blake ignored Yang coming in for a victory hug so she could run away and hide. She launched towards the changing rooms, ready to never been seen again as long as she lived.    
  
Crimson, Blake slammed a door on the changing room.  Part of her wanted to die from embarrassment. Part of her wanted Sun to throw open the door and tell her she was beautiful. Part of her wanted him to do that and say something a bit less romantic.    
  
Above all, there was a part of Blake that wanted the entire crowd to kick one the door and watch her strip down. Her mind shot back to the Showe Room and how amazing it felt to be watched. The knowledge that someone could watch her when she was so vulnerable and weak sounded like the greatest thing ever to experience. Her disparity of wanting to be exposed and wanting to never be seen again was her greatest conflict. She took a minute to breathe, her heart racing and her bikini starting to get really uncomfortable.    
  
"Ruff!"   
  
Blake looked down and saw Zwei staring up at her, having waltzed right into her private room. Part of her wanted to strangle him for making her have to dress in such a way that led to her exposing herself. Part of her wanted to thank him for making her feel so attractive and horny. She elected to not go with animal abuse, picked him up, and nuzzled his face.    
  
"Blake!" Yang cried from outside. "You in there!?"   
  
"Ruff ruff ruff!" Zwei barked, suddenly going crazy as he heard his owner's voice. Scrambling around, Blake lost her grip on him. He fell down to the ground, but not before his claws raked down the front of Blake's bikini, shredding most of the extra straps that had given her the extra coverage.    
  
"You damn mutt!" Blake cried, now wearing only a sling bikini with almost no other bits to block any views of her tits. Zwei ran around her feet in a circle.   
  
"Blake?"   
  
"Bark!" Zwei disappeared for a second before reappearing with Blake's bag. He deposited it at the Faunus’ feet.

  
“Stupid mutt.  I guess I should thank you.”  Blake angrily started sorting through her bag, remembering to stay dressed(?) as much as possible before finding her outfit. 

  
"Oh, hi Zwei,” Yang said from the other side of the door.  “Oh, Sun, you’ve never met him, have you?"   
  
Blake dug around, managing to find her clothes.  One by one, she pulled out her bra, her sweatshirt, her shorts, and her…

  
“ _ Oh, my god, where are my panties!? _ ” Blake cried, her heart racing again.   
  
"Hey, boy, whatcha got there?"   
  
Blake wanted to go back to where there were walls and masks and not her friends. She had some more stress relief to do.    



	8. Bonus: Beach Day - Yang

Yang was in her element. Hot sun? Check. Sexy new bikini?  Check? All of her hot friends, male and female, in their own brand of swimsuit?  Check.  A volleyball net to show off her beast skills and banging body?  Check. Everything was ready for the girl that was hotter than the sun today.    
  
If only SOMEONE would get out of bed!     
  
Yang watched Blake roll over in her bed again, saying she'd be right behind them.  " _ It's Blake. She's responsible, she'll make it on her own. I hope." _  Most of the reason the blonde was looking forward to going to the beach was to ace everyone in volleyball, hit the water, and check out cute butts, and it had been too long since she'd seen Blake in a bikini.  SSSN and JNPR were coming, to, so she'd have plenty of eye candy no matter what, but she'd been fantasizing about her promise to Blake; she'd bought her teammate a string bikini recently, and she'd promised to tell her where she bought it after they went to the beach.  Her wildest hope was that maybe, just maybe, Blake would be down for doing a little modeling, in or out of the Showe Room, where people could watch the two of them have some fun together. That was pretty much a pipe dream, though, as she highly doubted Blake would be up for exhibitionism.    
  
There was just no way that Blake would ever wear that bikini out in public.    
  
Yang was secretly embarrassed by the fact that she was counting down the seconds Blake had to get to the bus stop as the floating transport came in.  Her teammate would never forgive her for not forcing her to wake up, plus she'd miss both her friend and said friend's beach outfit, so she was relieved to see Blake sprinting down towards everyone.  Yang saved any jokes she had so as not to annoy her friend further.    
  
With everyone ready, the air bus set out towards the beach, transporting a dozen teenagers (and one corgi) off for an amazing day filled with sand, surf, and suggestive outfits.    
  
Within about thirty seconds of touching down, Yang reached for her sundress; she'd worn an incredibly coy cream-yellow outfit that provided the perfect balance between cute and sexy, having a daring cleavage line, but otherwise just highlighting her figure. Her swimsuit, on the other hand, was far more familiar to her style, and showed off everything she wanted without going too far.  It was even bulky enough to hide any inclination to her piercings! The Showe Room, famed for its skimpy outfits and barely-describable-as-such clothes, had gifted Yang with the perfect bikini to show off and yet still contain her boobs and butt.  She could feel the eyes of the boys on her, and she swore she felt the temperature rise as most turned away from her to hide any indication they'd been staring.  The blonde posed, just to make sure everyone knew who she was.    
  
What happened next was something that made Yang think someone else had forgotten who they were.    
  
"WOAH, GIRL!" a familiar ginger shouted, overpowering the din.  "Am I dreaming or is Weiss actually wearing that!?"    
  
"Nora!" Pyrrha cried softly, stifling surprise.     
  
"Damn, girl," Yang said, staring at the red on Weiss' face. "I thought I'd have to bet you to wear that!"   
  
Not only was a good portion of Weiss' butt and thighs on display, her chest was just barely covered by nothing other than the crop top Yang had bought her from the Showe Room. It showed way, way more than anything else in Weiss' wardrobe, not to mention the part that was covered had the words, "Daddy's Girl," on them.     
  
Had her friends not been around, Yang would have slapped herself to see if she was dreaming. This just couldn't be real. Yang didn't even know why she'd bought the top for Weiss; to even be a joke it was far too out there, but nobody would ever have expected her to wear it!  And yet, here was the Schnee heiress, wearing a slutty little outfit in front of everyone.    
  
Yang was really glad she could contain herself. Seeing her teammate wear something not only incredibly sexy, but also incredibly provocative really turned her on, and Weiss' obvious embarrassment at being looked at only added fuel to fire. She thought she'd only be getting muscles and a bit of butt, but this was way more than Yang was expecting.    
  
"Hmm?  Oh, I looked at it again and I thought it looked cute."  Weiss' tone barely conveyed her face, the pitch audibly rising. "What of it?"  Weiss couldn't meet Yang's eyes, knowing exactly where they all were.    
  
Yang was dumbfounded, incapable of even finding an appropriate pun.  Her uncharacteristic silence was broken with a half hearted, "Well, then."     
  
Yang looked away, but her eyes were still scanning the text on Weiss' top, remembering that she had bought it for her at the same place she let people watch her shower. "We were gonna play volleyball in a bit."  Yang's grin rose along with an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd want to join us?"  If she could get Weiss jumping around enough in that top, just maybe...   
  
Weiss froze up for a second before squeaking out, "I CAN'T!  Won't.  Ahem...  No thank you. I was going to get some color.  Maybe later."    
  
With that settled, Yang set up the net properly, then started playing with everyone sans her own team, as Ruby was building sandcastles with Zwei, Weiss was... tanning?  Fidgeting?  " _ Oh, girl, you can't even get a massage, can you? _ " Yang remembered Neptune getting intimately familiar with Weiss' back applying lotion a while earlier. Blake was reading, but she had said that was just to start.    
  
Despite proving herself to be way better than Neptune at volleyball, she wanted to rub it in more, so she went out of her way to be extra bouncy and extra noisy against him. Taking advantage of his distractions, she spiked the ball into his face.  About ten times.    
  
Several nearly broken noses later, Yang felt it was time for doubles matches. Taking a quick drink, she started heading over to Blake's reading corner, constantly bombarded by sand from Zwei.    
  
"Hey, Blake!" Yang said, standing over her teammate, blocking her sun.     
  
"Hmm?"     
  
"We were gonna start playing doubles," Yang said, pointing to the volleyball net set up a few feet away.  "I got tired of trouncing Nep solo.  Wanna join?  Then we can hit the water?"     
  
Blake considered for a moment before saying, "That sounds nice.  Give me a sec," closing her story after putting in a bookmark. Stretching out a bit, she readied herself to move around.  "I'll be there in a minute or two, I think I'll go put my suit on first."  She grabbed her bag and got up.    
  
Yang looked down at her cleavage, then back up to Blake. "Ah, yes, distracting them!  There's no way Sun can stand a chance if  _ you _ sexy it up a bit!"  She looked up and down Blake's figure.  At the moment, her sweatshirt and shirts did not do her body justice.  The blonde was really excited at the prospect of a bikini-clad Blake, so she started half-flirting, half-hyping up there teamwork. "Neptune's eyes were not on the ball–" she turned to the side to direct Blake to a peeping Neptune, who quickly turned away in an attempt to be nonchalant– "But Sun can actually play."   
  
Yang was a bit hurt when Blake responded to her pointing out her own cleavage by huffing. Still, she smiled and said, "I'll be right there."   
  
"You said that this morning, didn't you?" Yang asked, marking an imaginary watch.  Teasing Blake was always fun, and her acknowledgement of her own screw up was adorable.    
  
Yang downed a sports drink from one of the coolers as she waited for her teammate.  Finishing it, she waited around for a while, watching Sun and Neptune flex for some random bikini-clad girls that happened to pass by. After taking her own look, she realized Blake was taking way longer than she really needed. Bored and without any other option, she made her way to the changing stalls.    
  
"YO, BLAKE, YOU COMING OR WHAT!?" Yang screamed, shaking the ramshackle stalls. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE, PEOPLE WILL TALK!  WE DON'T WANT THAT!"  Everyone who knew Yang Xiao Long would know that she was totally lying right now. In fact, her current fantasy, or at least one of many, involved her and Blake going into a changing room together and having some fun, showing some skin, and maybe kissing.     
  
Yang started imagining Blake wearing the swimsuit she'd bought her and started feeling her cheeks redden. " _ Oh, wait.  I'm not imagining that _ ."     
  
Yang stopped her jaw from dropping as she looked at what could only be a fever dream; Blake Belladonna was wearing a skimpy slingshot that barely covered anything on her body. The blonde could see every last curve and every bit of soft, luscious skin sans her teammate's secrets, and lord, it was everything she wanted and more.  Weiss wearing the Daddy's Girl crop top was a gift unto itself, but Blake wearing her bikini was borderline porn, and Yang had zero problems with it. Again, like Weiss, Blake blushing and holding her arm only made her more attractive. Her teammate's face only got redder as everyone else started looking at her.    
  
Adding on to Blake's humiliation, Nora whistled at her. "WOO!  WORK IT GIRL!" the ginger cried, hooting and cheering on the dark haired girl. "YOU LOOK H-O-T HOT!!!"     
  
"Nora!" Ren said, somewhat limply, his head turning but his eyes still on Blake.    
  
"Not my fault all of team RWBY decided to be total babes today!" Nora replied.  "Pyrrha, you and I need to step it up next time!"  Pyrrha gasped, looked to Jaune, blushed, then turned away to stare at the ground. "Hmm, I wonder if Ruby has some super-secret-sexy-skin-showing-swimsuit!"     
  
Yang suddenly felt more wrath towards Nora than she'd ever had before. Nobody would lewd up her sister!  Nobody!  Her eyes flared red as she glared at the ginger, who knew to shut up for once.    
  
Calming down, Yang turned back to the still blushing Blake and remembered why she liked girls just as much as boys.  The cat was still holding her arm, nervously fidgeting while her yellow eyes darted to every person staring at her, unable to settle on anyone. Feeling nice, Yang decided to ease Blake's suffering as thanks for wearing her gift.    
  
"Oh, my god, you look so hot right now!" Yang cried, drawing towards her volleyball partner. She wasn't lying; the blonde had never seen Blake look more sexually appealing. Every random passerby agreed, many turning their heads to sneak peeks.  Yang remembered her promise to her teammate she made when she had originally found her new swimsuit.  "Oh, I DID promise you I'd tell you where I got that once we hit the beach, though I didn't think for a second you'd wear it.  And with SUN here!"     
  
If Blake was willing to wear her collection of skin-showing strings, maybe she would actually be up for going to the Showe Room. Yang blushed redder, thinking about getting some hands on with Blake in her suit.    
  
Blake tried to subtly move her arm upwards to cover more as Yang tried not to drool. "Y-yeah. I found it in my drawer, and it's..." Blake paused, clearly thinking of an excuse.  "Uh," she continued, pulling on a strap, "It reminds me of my weapon!  Gambol Shroud's ribbons look just like it!"    
  
Yang looked down at Blake's ribbon laced breasts, seeing the parallel the Faunus had forced. The overlap between her sling and her weapon was tangential at best, so the blonde looked up and gawked. "Really?"     
  
"Yes, really," Blake said, offended. "You know I love ribbons."  Her cat ears twitched unintentionally. "I thought that'd be the reason you bought it for me."   
  
Yang had bought Blake her suit in the hopes that she could watch her gorgeous teammate change into it while they potentially were watched by someone behind a mirror. Ribbons had nothing to do with anything.   
  
"Nah, I bought it because I wanted to see your cute little butt in it. Little did I know YOU wanted EVERYBODY to see."   
  
"Hush.  I can dress sexy, too you know."   
  
"Please, you know what you're doing in your shorts.  This is a different level."  Yang giggled, thinking of being evil. "One where you're peeking out." She pointed at Blake's chest.    
  
"AHH!" Blake cried, hoping no one saw her nipples peek out. Angrily, she realized Yang was lying. "Yang!"     
  
"Oh, quiet.  You can't ruin this day, considering I somehow got you and Weiss to wear your presents out."  Yang motioned to Weiss and her crop top, still drinking in the lust emanating off of her, plus her clear hesitation. Still, she wanted Blake to be happy, so she wanted to try to get her mind off being an exhibitionist.  "Oh, do you like my bikini!?  I got it from the same place as yours."  She modeled, the boys waiting for them to finish taking notice of her jiggling chest.    
  
"It's... you," Blake said, trying not to stare.  Yang was proud of how much of an effect her body still had on her teammate, considering they lived together, and had seen each other relatively underdressed at least once.    
  
Yang saw Blake staring at her cleavage and helped her view by bending over a bit. "Well, maybe all the boys will just forget about how much skin you're showing if they look at me instead? Hmm?"  Her voice was candy, caught between outdoing Blake and flirting with her.    
  
Blake re-remembered her lack of decency and blushed. "Lets just play volleyball."   
  
"READY TO GO!" Yang screamed triumphantly, turning back towards the court.    
  
Yang was in heaven; while she already loved the beach, she loved bed kicking her friend's asses in volleyball even more.  Above either of those were that she loved all the looks she was getting in her super sexy bikini, and above that, she loved all the looks Blake was getting in her unbelievably sexy bikini. Every time Blake hit the ball, cheers rang out as her chest jiggled, and as her thong rode up further. It was all the same for Yang; in between her own staring at Blake's mostly exposed body, she got plenty of looks herself for her body, and Bumblebee was getting actual fans for their volleyball skills. Several matches in, they were facing off against Sun and Neptune in the final round to decide the champions.    
  
It was a closely tied game of volleyball between Bumblebee and Seamonkeys (" _ Man, that IS a lame name. _ "), and they seemed at total odds.  Deciding to boost her fan club some more, Yang decided on a good way to help ensure a victory.    
  
"Hey- HAH!" Yang cried, hitting the ball up to cross it. "Blake?"  She made sure her voice was suspiciously loud. Neptune had to hear it over the cries of the crowd that had gathered.    
  
"Uhh...  Umph!" Blake responded, sending the ball back again. "What?"    
  
"Would you mind doing me a favor once we finish the match?"  Worst case scenario, Yang would get what she wanted from Blake anyway.    
  
"Can we talk later?  In the middle of a– Oomph!– game here!"   
  
"But my boobs hurt!"   
  
" _ Yeah, that's SO my game _ ."   
  
Yang saw Neptune twitch. All according to plan!  This was going to be easy!   
  
"Do you know how– Ahh!" Yang's effort sounded a bit forced and a bit like a girl getting fingered.  The blonde knew the perfect tone to make herself sound like she was about to orgasm.  "–hard it is on a girl when her boobs are bouncing all over the place!?"  She watched Neptune lose IQ points as he turned his head.    
  
Neptune botched a return due to staring at Yang, though Sun was able to save it.   
  
"I need someone to massage me for a bit once we–  _ Haah _ ~– win!"  Yang moaned and leaned back a bit, emphasizing her chest, and winking at a cute fan. So much to enjoy at the beach~   
  
"Don't fall for her womanly charm, Nep!" Sun cried to little avail.  His teammate had once again shifted focus onto breasts.    
  
"We can go to the changing room, and you can get your hands ALL over me, 'kay BB?"  Though she said it to help win, Yang hoped she'd get Blake in the changing room with her.    
  
Blake spiked the ball right into Neptune's peeping face, sending him to the ground and earning another point. The crowd cheered, though they still had one more to get before winning.    
  
Sun looked disappointedly at Neptune, lauding his friend for falling for Yang's trap. "Get your ass in gear!  You can jack off as much as you want AFTER WE FINISH YOU DUMBASS."   
  
"Okay!  Okay okay okay focus focus focus!"  Neptune looked redetermined, if a bit hurt. "I got this!"    
  
Once again, it was an excellent rally between the two teams, Neptune's refocus proving to be true. Even another mental assault from Yang didn't stop his comeback, and again the crowd grew quiet. Everyone's eyes followed the ball going back and forth, always just sniped before hitting the ground.    
  
"Let's finish this!" Sun cried, his soul flaring.  As the ball came to his side, he leapt up and spiked it, winking at the crowd as he slammed it downward, straight to Blake.  "I got this!"   
  
"No you don't!" Blake shouted, readying herself.    
  
Yang watched her teammate stretch out, lowering herself to intercept the ball, and lord, she saw everything. Blake's slingshot lost almost all purpose as it tightened in tandem with Blake's movements; it rode up her ass, showing every last inch of skin it was supposed to hide, and her chest was completely unrestrained. Cursing herself from having to look away, Yang forced herself to finish the match as Blake's save sent the ball up. She saw the looks of awe on Sun and Neptune's faces as they saw Blake's error, and spiked they'd ball straight into the ground, finalizing their victory.    
  
" _ And now that we've won.. _ .!" Yang thought, smiling smugly, "I can look at..." The blonde's mind blanked as she turned to see Blake, scrambling on the ground, her hands clapped over her otherwise exposed breasts. Her save must have caused her boobs to completely slip out of her bikini.  " _ In front of everyone!? And I MISSED IT!? _ "  Yang guessed missing Blake's flash was her punishment for buying her the bikini in the first place.  " _ But that's not fair!!! _ "  Winning the match was an amazing feeling, but she genuinely felt bad that Blake had shown everything off in front of her and Sun, not to mention everyone else.    
  
Yang watched Blake swiftly kick herself up, tits in hand, then run to the changing rooms.  As she should have expected, a lot of the crowd was following the cat girl, but that was solved with a few hits to the jaw. Yang was her friend!  She was the only one that needed to be there!  For support!  And maybe some time together in the changing room!  Yang ensured that all of the pervert fans left with missing teeth if they were going to try and peep at her friend.   
  
"Blake!" Yang cried from outside the changing room. "You in there!?"  She really hoped Blake wasn't mortified. Maybe since she decided to wear the bikini in the first place, this was what she wanted?   Maybe she really is an exhibitionist...  Yang once again fantasized about going to the Showe Room with Blake together.    
  
Yang heard barking and raging in response to her question. Where was Zwei, anyway?   
  
Yang didn't hear anything for a minute. She asked, "Blake?" hoping Blake actually wanted to talk to her and not hide for the rest of her life.    
  
Yang heard another bark, followed shortly by the one who had made it. Squatting down to pet him, she said, "Oh, hi Zwei."   
  
"Oh, his name's Zwei?"  Yang turned to see Sun behind her. She guessed he was the only other person that Blake would be cool with being near her at the moment, so she didn't punch him away.     
  
Noticing that Zwei had something in his mouth, Yang asked, "Hey, boy, whatcha got there?"  She heard a groan from behind the changing room door. After fighting Zwei to get him to stop moving, she wrestled the object out of his mouth. "What'd you get me, boy!?"  Standing back up from her letting, she examined Zwei's treasure.    
  
Yang had thought she was red when she had seen Weiss in her slutty crop top. She had thought she was red when she had seen Blake in her stringy swimsuit. She reached a new level of red as she unfurled Zwei's pickup to discover that it was a pair of panties.  Judging from the purple and black color scheme, plus the groans from behind the stall, they were Blake's, and Yang was holding them out in the open... right in front of Sun.  The two blondes looked at each other wordlessly; both were scarlet, unable to figure out what to do.    
  
Still looking at each other, Sun and Yang remembered that they both had a crush on Blake, and that Blake had a crush on both of them.  And the two blondes were holding her panties.    
  
Interrupting the extreme awkwardness of the situation, Blake creaked the changing stall door open at a snail's pace. She poked her head out even slower, not making eye contact with either of the two blondes gazing between her and her panties.  Weakly, she asked, "C-Can I have those back?"  Yang wordlessly passed Blake her underwear.  "Yang?  Can you bring me my book?"  Yang nodded. "Thank you.  I'm just...  I'm just gonna be here for a while."  She closed the door, leaving Yang and Sun alone with each other.    
  
Taking a second to recollect themselves, the two blondes starting heading back for Blake's book. Trying to lighten the situation, Yang jokingly said, "I can't wait until we look back on this and it's hilarious."     
  
"I hope you're right..." Sun said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll leave you to bring her book.  I think she would prefer as few people as possible."     
  
"Roger," Yang said, finding Blake's book. She was tempted to open it and see what kind of story Blake was so engrossed in, but she thought better of it. As Sun walked off to chastise Neptune for losing them the volleyball tourney, Yang walked towards Blake's hiding spot. She passed her teammate the book and took a deep breath.   
  
Yang was beyond turned on by this point. She thought she'd be treated to abs and butts today, but what she got was far more than she could have ever hoped for.  She could feel her heart thundering at the thought of Blake being exposed, her body on display for everyone to see. Realizing she was getting way too hot, the blonde remembered she was at the beach. Seeing her other friends hit the waves, she decided it was high time to hit the water.   
  
" _ Surf's up! _ " Yang mused, despite not having a surfboard. Still, that was what one says at the beach!  She decided to play in the waves for a bit, just to acclimate to the freezing water.  Stopping at the water's edge, she felt the icy ocean touch her feet. It felt amazing, but she thought it best to slowly climb in. Winking at a few cute beach goers passing by, plus waving to her fan club that had stuck around since her volleyball win, Yang started wading through the ocean until she was chest level.  The one bad thing about a beach trip was that she'd have to go way into washing her hair later; she swore she gets ten pounds heavier from all the seawater that clings to her golden locks.  " _ Oh, I should just use my Semblance! _ "  Maybe the heat she produced when letting off could dry her?  Something to try.    
  
If the sun felt great, the water felt better. The heat haze was visible to Yang every way she looked, so floating neck deep in the ocean was amazing, especially to cool off from her volleyball tournament, both in regards to the activity, and Blake's exhibition. Yang's cheeks went from burning back down to normal, cooling off more than the rest of her did.    
  
Yang would have to talk to Blake a bit more about her bikini malfunction to gauge her reaction; if she was fine with ever stepping out of that changing stall, maybe she wouldn't be opposed to visiting the Showe Room with her. The blonde loved how the store operated. She'd confirmed for herself, many a time, that it was impossible to enter the viewing side without ditching all the contents of pockets; there was zero chance of anything getting out, so it was perfect to let loose without consequence. While Yang didn't bother wearing a mask, they were there in case Blake wouldn't want to be seen. The blonde really hoped her partner would be down for the idea; even just some playful touching would be nice!  Though ideally, Yang wanted more of Blake's swimsuit.    
  
A bit too absorbed in the idea of her best friend's boobs, Yang felt the whoosh of a wave. The ocean was calm, so it only splashed her hair a bit. It did remind her that she could try something else out in the water, though. " _ I think Sun had a surfboard or something. Maybe I could see if I could rent a wakeboard?  Oh! I wonder how fetch would work with Zwei! _ "  Yang remembered the last thing her dog had brought her were Blake's panties. She blushed again. " _ Eh, I'll figure it out _ ."     
  
Dodging some weird feeling kelp or something, Yang began trying to find her footing in the ocean. Eventually, she floated over to where she could touch the ground and began wading through, feeling the sand crumble and squish underneath her feet. It was such a weird, pleasant feeling, though she could do without the weird plant stuff everywhere. Occasionally taking a second to swim her way forward, Yang got to where she could fully stand outside the freezing ocean water, and started making her way to where everyone had set up.    
  
Yang got to where only her calves and below were submerged in the ocean until she realized something was up. Her fan club from volleyball were all staring directly at her, having stopped playing their own matches.  Most of SSSN and JNPR were looking at her, and it appeared Weiss was doing her best not to. Ruby was still messing around in the sand, but otherwise, all attention was on her.  Coming out of her trance, Yang heard cheering, along with something Nora was shouting. Everything was overpowering everything else, so she couldn't catch anything.    
  
Yang felt a breeze come in. It was then she realized she was feeling the wind in places she should not be feeling it.    
  
Yang had thought she was red when she had seen Weiss in her slutty crop top. She had thought she was red when she had seen Blake in her stringy swimsuit. She had thought she was red when she had held Blake's panties.    
  
Yang turned scarlet as she looked down to see that she was completely naked; not a scrap of her bikini was still on her, and close to two dozen people had their eyes trained on her. Close to two dozen people, and growing, were staring at her, Yang Xiao Long, completely naked.    
  
Everyone could see Yang's big, beautiful boobs, sun-kissed skin flawless when framed against the ocean.  Everyone could see Yang's perfectly smooth mound, waxed only a few days ago to ensure nobody would see any hairs in places they didn't belong. Everyone could see Yang's piercings, each of her nipples with a barbell and another on the hood of her clit, all helping when she played with herself.    
  
Yang looked up and remembered everyone looking directly at her naked body. Several members of her predominantly male fan club had scrolls up. She screamed, louder than she ever had in her life, threw her hands over her sensitive bits, and squatted down, trying to figure out why she was naked on a public beach, in front of all of her friends.    
  
What Yang didn't know was that few things purchased in the Showe Room were meant for everyday wear. The swimsuit selection, especially, were only meant to be sexy, skimpy, and, in Yang's specific case, soluble; the perfect bikini Yang had found may have actually covered everything it should have, but it was made with water-soluble thread that dissolved minutes after exposure to water. The intended use for the line would be either pre-sex teasing or as a revenge gift, and not for use by a woman spending the day with friends.    
  
Yang felt the eyes of the world on her as she scuffled back into the cover of the deep blue ocean, waiting with bated breath as Nora understood the severity of the situation, carrying a towel over to her. Pyrrha used her Semblance to bust any scrolls recording Yang's shame.    
  
"I was screaming at you!" Nora said, pushing her way through the water with Yang's towel. "'Gah, your boobies are out!  I didn't know you were pierced!  Where's your bikini!?' and you didn't hear me!?"   
  
Yang's arm shot out, grabbing the soaked towel and wrapping around herself as a dress. "Shut up!  I didn't know!  I don't know what happened!  Punch everyone!"  The blonde was behind crimson, feeling the lascivious stares of everyone from SSNN and JR to all of the random strangers everywhere. Kicking her way out of the water, she shot towards the changing room, avoiding all of the people trying to flirt with her or get grabby. She opened up the stall next to where Blake had disappeared into and slammed the door, locking herself away.    
  
Yang regretted not grabbing her sundress. She didn't have any backup panties, but she'd really prefer a dress to a towel that she kept having to pull up, even with nothing underneath. Now the only thing covering her body was a Pumpkin Pete towel soaked with seawater.  It coarsely brushed against her piercings, adding on to her discomfort.    
  
Yang, unlike Blake, didn't have a friend willing to poke at her business while locked in a changing room. As the blonde had besides her towel was her thoughts.    
  
" _ Oh, my god _ ..." Yang thought, unable to come to terms with having flashed everything to so many people. " _ Everyone... saw... everything!  And my friends!  And so many strangers! _ "  Yang was still burning from her humiliation, never having taken a step so grand. She'd played around with hearts before, giving the tiniest hints at her body by wearing skimpy clothes and occasionally teasing for the sake of teasing, but nothing was like this; the Showe Room was behind closed doors and meant no repercussions, so she'd felt safe stripping down and breaching past her comfort zone. This was different. This was public. This was in front of people. Her friends.  Complete strangers.    
  
People had seen Yang Xiao Long, completely naked, in public.    
  
" _ They saw just how much of a little slut I am! _ " Yang cried in her head. It was this moment she realized that one hand was current tweaking her nipple through her towel, and the other was shaking up her towel-dress. " _ Am I...  Oh, my god, I'm getting off to this! _ "  Yang's repercussion-free exhibitions at the Showe Room had felt amazing, but something about being in public, visible to the world, being seen in such a weak, vulnerable state left her in a place she had never been before.    
  
Before she knew it, Yang's towel was on the ground, and she was masturbating.  Sending shocks straight to her heart, she played with her piercings, adding on to the immense feeling of lust she'd gotten from being seen completely naked. It took all of her willpower not to kick the stall door open and let the world watch her touch herself, but it didn't take long before she reached her breaking point. Biting her hand to keep from screaming, Yang felt her body shake with more force than ever before. Short, sharp breaths slipped out from between her teeth as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her life, brought on by her love of being watched and her lust of seeing her teammates wear their presents. As she finished riding out her quivers, she realized she blew her Semblance, further driving up her pleasure, and also conveniently drying off her hair.    
  
Yang was spent, and Yang was satiated, at least for the moment. Everyone she knew, plus some others though sadly not Blake, had just seen her completely naked.  She realized she'd need to chase that high again, considering how hard she had just cum, but that couldn't be today. She couldn't risk more getting out, so she readjusted her towel into a dressed, cooled down, then left the changing stall.    
  
Avoiding the awkward talks with everyone regarding her public exposure, Yang pulled her summer dress on over her towel before letting it fall. She was now fully dressed, save lacking any sort of panties. A breeze rolled by, nearly blowing up her dress to reveal her mound, wet with lust from her masturbation. She made little effort to hold it down.    
  
_ "Blake has two options: either we go to the Showe Room and have some fun, or we go have fun somewhere else. Somewhere where people are watching. Somewhere where someone might see..." _   
  
  
  
  



	9. Nora's Visit

After a significant amount of pushing, shoving, and not explaining her reasons why, Nora left Ren to discover the intricacies associated with the viewing side of the Showe Room. Well aware of what people got up to in the fabled fantasy land, the ginger had dragged her obsession along in order to show him what she was made of, both in spirit and in figure.  Today, she was going to give him a treat; Nora had promised Ren that he would get to watch something, and while his powers of deduction would clue him in, he didn't know it would be a strip show.    
  
The frustrating part of what Nora was doing was that she couldn't communicate at all with Ren.  As dictated by the rules, no electronic devices of any kind were allowed into the viewing rooms, so she wouldn't be able to gauge his interest in her every move; for Nora, who loved validation every second of her life, that was torture, but this was for Ren!  She'd told him to wait in the viewing room while she set everything up, but he was far more patient than she was.    
  
“ _ I guess I'll just have to hold it in. I'm sure he'll explode or something!” _ __   
  
Mostly knowing what she'd be trying on, Nora rushed around the various isles of the Showe Room looking for a variety of things in her size. In a rush of orange and pink, the lovebird flew through racks of clothes, knocking several things down and taking out at least two mannequins. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for, and as she disappeared into the changing rooms, a wake of cloth destruction was left.    
  
After ignoring the warnings informing shoppers that the changing rooms were monitored, Nora attempted to open the first door before realizing it was already in use.  Throwing open the second, she paraded in with her haul and gleamed at the mirror, knowing Ren was behind it. With a smile as wide as the room, Nora unceremoniously tossed her outfits onto the bench before putting her hands underneath her chin and fluttering her eyes; her cuteness shined off of her reflection, signaling her want to please and be treated as such.    
  
_ “Look at me!  I'm cute as a button!  Now, it's time to get a little naughty!” _   
  
Still caught up making kissy faces at the mirror, Nora realized she ought to start actually using the room for something. With a final knowing wink, Nora furiously threw the curtain closed, blocking the mirror’s view of her body. It was the semi transparent one, meaning her special viewer would get to see a great outline of her stripping; she couldn't just give everything away!     
  
Looking at her haul, Nora quickly poked around until she found her first outfit. Excitedly holding it up to the mirror, she was severely disappointed to remember it was covered.  “Bluh, stupid teasing. I want to show off how cute it is!”  Realizing the grand potential of teasing, Nora hummed a tune as she placed the outfit down and began removing her own.  Emphasizing the movements so that they'd translate well to silhouettes, she removed her armor, effortlessly lifting the heavy steel off of her frame and letting it drop to the ground. Not wanting to waste time, she deftly tossed off her jacket, gloves, and shoes, leaving her in just her top and skirt.    
  
Excited by the knowledge that Ren was watching her, Nora slipped off her skirt, turning pink to… also pink. Her boyshorts were a bit lighter than her skirt, or as Nora preferred to think of them, _ “Just like your flowers, Renny!” _  Even without the help of the Showe Room’s excessive amount of designed-for-male-eyes ladies’ things, Nora already had plenty of pandering panties that reflected her single-target mind. While she wasn't normally much for lingerie or the types known as, “Yang undies,” the body of a hyperactive huntress was put to good use in tight shorts underneath her skirt.    
  
Forgetting Ren couldn't see past the details beyond the silhouette curtain, an over enthusiastic Nora shook her butt around in an effort to tease her conditionally skimpy panties. Remembering that fact, the huntress disappointedly looked at the ground before unceremoniously removing her shirt; the pandering increased as Nora revealed a cute sports bra with a larger than normal heart shaped hole and a soft pink color. Now matching, Nora found the best pose to give Ren, actually remembering that there was a curtain before her. Now finally undressed, she was prepped to put on her first outfit.    
  
Still disappointed she had held back from exposing her underwear, Nora spent no time putting on her outfit. Elated to finally throw the curtain aside, Nurse Nora reported for duty; the bubbly ginger was dressed as a nurse, with a light pink smock… dress… thingy, long white gloves, surgical stockings, and one of those tiny cute hat things! She was even holding the notebook that was in the changing room like a clipboard!  Nora imagined that normal nurses probably had more than an inch of skirt hiding away their panties, but she'd rather die than remain at a hospital without Ren; he gave her all the care she needed, _ “Except for near the lady bits! WAH!  Getting ahead of myself…” _  Trying to ignore her urges, Nora played up the sexy nurse trope as best she could, pretending to do vaguely nursey things, like taking the temperature from the surrounding air, and bending over a lot.    
  
Feeling as though men should heal a lot faster than women considering their surroundings, Nora glanced back at the mirror, which mainly consisted of her skirt struggling to stay below her butt. There was no way Ren wouldn't find it super hot!  Wiggling in a very medically professional way, Nora jumped up with a pep in her step, wanting to further show her love. Pretending to prep for some sort of surgery, Nora loosened her shirt a bit and fanned out, letting some of her substantial cleavage pop out; picking up and then intentionally dropping a pen that had been lying around, she bent over, letting her chest take up the majority of her reflection.      
  
After taking far too long to pick up a pen, Nora waved goodbye at Ren, then drew the curtain. Still trying to make her underdressed body a present to unwrap, she threw off her nurse outfit and paraded around in her underwear; her viewer couldn't see her in any detail, but it still had to be awesome to look at!   
  
_ “Being a nurse is hard,”  _ Nora thought, not having done anything remotely nurse related.    _ “But this will be so much more fun!” _  Without much in the way of hesitation, the ginger sorted through her stack of clothes, tossing aside most of what she'd grabbed. Swapping professions, Nora blew open the curtain as a cheerleader. Of course, the skirt and decorations were pink, and the top itself was white, matching her normal shirt; a pretty generic logo presented itself, and there wasn't really much identification seeing as it was mostly just for teasing.    
  
_ “7, 8, 9, 10,” _ Nora started, using some discarded tops as pom poms. Trying out her best attempt at a cheer routine, she continued,  _ “Putting on a show for Ren!” _  Self-satisfied with the cheer she'd prepared, Nora shot her arms out in every direction in a semblance of a proper cheerleader were it not so chaotic. Taking extra care, Nora tried out a few flips and succeeded in doing a handstand; looking proudly at her reflection in the mirror, she was pleased to see her skirt fall downwards to reveal the tiny cheer shorts underneath.    
  
_ “They're like, BASICALLY panties, right?”   _ __   
  
Concentrating as hard as she could, Nora fell forward into a tumble, somersaulting back up with a triumphant sun salute. Her arms to the ceiling, Nora paused to take a breath and a bow for her perfectly in-character cheer routine. Even she was impressed with herself for being able to actually practice something and not just feel it out.    
  
Adding in a few final shakes of her makeshift pom poms, Nora threw the curtain back. Needing to calm down and catch her breath for a second, she disguised pausing her routine as a sexy dance after removing her clothes; removing her cheerleader outfit, Nora made a few moves before casually strolling around in her underwear, letting the simple thrill of it suffice for a short while of it.    
  
_ “I need the cover this time~”  _ Nora thought after her moment’s rest. Tossing aside her spare clothes, she found her next outfit. Taking a deep breath, she looked to her reflected silhouette, then started removing her bra; taking extra special care to look sexy while doing so, Nora plucked her top off and covered her breasts. Even if Ren couldn't see them, the excitement the stripping ginger felt was tangible as she put on a bikini top. Repeating the process for her panties, Nora opened the curtain in her new sexy swimsuit.    
  
While the majority of Nora’s swimwear consisted of cutesy tops and bottoms with frilly faux skirts on them that would bring to mind her favorite outfit, the bikini reflected in the mirror was far more risqué. Feeling like Blake when she had worn that super skimpy and super hot sling at the beach, Nora paraded around in what consisted of just about only string; the top was small, only covering a small triangle around Nora’s nipples when letting the rest hang out, and the bottoms were similarly skimpy, covering her mound and letting her hips speak to her figure. Very rarely did Nora feel sexual in nature, but now, with Ren looking at her from the other side of a mirror, she felt hot, she felt attractive, and she felt like every man would want to be with her.    
  
_ “Too bad I'm exclusive!” _ Nora thought, remembering the reason she felt the way she did was that it was solely for Ren’s eyes. Nobody else would get to see her like this, in her skimpy swimsuit, and it was only so she could seduce her heart’s ultimate longing.    
  
Taking a bit of extra care to make sure nothing fell out, Nora bounced around, parading around her body in her minimal coverage. Her substantial chest heaved as she took proud strides around their changing room, and her shapely hips swayed in a manner that rivaled Yang. Getting a look at her own butt, Nora saw naught but more strings forming a cross over her cheeks; bending over would be impossible without revealing a bit too much, so Nora kept herself straight.    
  
Wanting to really sell how small her bikini was, Nora posed before taking a calculated stroll towards the mirror. Getting close, she put on her cutest face before pushing her chest into the reflection; while she herself couldn't see it, Ren would get to look straight at her tits pressing deep into the glass. With only the minor covering separating her nipples from the outside world, it had to be super hot and guaranteed to drive the typically stony Ren crazy.    
  
__ “Nobody would be able to resist me!  HAHAHAHA!!!”   
  
Nora was elated. Nora was also mashed into the mirror in what was probably a kind of creepy looking action. Even with her breasts mushed into the glass on the other side, the fogging up of her face from her breath felt like it'd be weird to look at. Pulling back, she squished her barely covered chest into the wall some more before stepping back.    
  
Deciding her tease had gone on long enough, Nora needed to hear Ren’s glowing review of her routine. Shutting the curtain, she discarded her bikini, redressed in her normal gear, then dumped all of her clothes in the bin next to the changing rooms.     
  
Seeing as his show was now over, it only made sense for Ren to be done.  Nora, realizing this, stepped out to where the Showe side exited to find her spectator. Ren was already waiting for her, and the ginger couldn't possibly hold it in anymore; visibly shaking, Nora asked, “Soooooooooo…  what did you think of my special surprise!!!???”     
  
Taking a moment to use his Semblance in a vain effort to calm Nora, Ren thought for a second. “It was definitely a surprise.”  He looked exhausted, and barely managed to turn her down.    
  
“What kind of answer is that!?” Nora shouted, wondering how anyone's who had just witnessed a strip show could undersell it that much.    
  
Ren flared his Semblance again, calming Nora down ever so slightly once more. “Oh, don't get me wrong, I very much enjoyed it.”  His cheeks were uncharacteristically red, so he wasn't lying.    
  
Nora was excited to hear Ren’s reply. Knowing that he enjoyed her body so much after all this waiting was making her feel light as air. “AWESOME!!!  We could do it again sometime!”   
  
Ren’s eyes widened in excitement. His normally still face was softening as he thought about more visits to the Showe Room; not even he was immune to the effects of skimpy clothes and hot women.    
  
“So, now what do you want to do~” Nora said, smiling deviously.    
  
“Well, I'd say it's a good time to eat. You usually have had something by–”  As if on cue, Ren was interrupted by Nora’s stomach rumbling. “Seeing as you went through so much effort, I say we can have–”   
  
“Oh, oh!” Nora interrupted, clutching her stomach. “Mama wants some pizza!”  Her stomach caused her to forget the events that had just transpired; knowing that she needed to ask about Ren’s thoughts further when they were alone, she settled herself for the time being so she could eat without bursting.    
  
With a light smile, Ren nodded. “Pizza it is.”   
  
Jumping up in the air, Nora screamed, “Alright,” frightening several people across the street. Ren toned her down a third time, still doing little.    
  
“There's one down this street, follow me.”     
  
“Okay!”   
  
“While we're walking,” Ren started, stopping Nora before she walked through an intersection.    
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Were you aware that Yang has a tattoo?”   



	10. Ren's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE

Ren confusedly stumbled into the side of the store Nora had brought him to that was labeled, “Showe.”  Having been given no explanations on anything save, “Just go into the first one that lights up,” he stepped into the room proper. Seeing what looked to be metal detectors in front of several doors, he saw lights about each; reading a bit of the instructions in the room, he assumed Nora wanted him to deposit his scroll and other things into a bin, then waited until a light came on over a room.    
  
Stepping inside to find a small, darkly lit room, Ren found that there was a small bench facing a large window. Across the glass was what looked to be a similar, if better lit, room with the bench to the side. It also had some hooks and shelves, not unlike a changing room. As Ren started putting pieces together, his suspicions were more or less confirmed as none other than Yang Xiao Long stepped into the area from a smaller room.   
  
Responding to an exceptionally enthusiastic Yang waving wide arcs with her arm, Ren calmly waved back. When Yang seemed to ignore him, he realized that he was gazing through a two way mirror. He also realized that the blonde had an assortment of clothes in her hands, including a yellow bikini not unlike the one that had washed away when they had all gone to the beach; suddenly, Ren was brought back to one of the greatest days of his life, otherwise being the day Weiss wore a skimpy top, Blake’s breasts fell out of her sling bikini, and the day Yang stood naked in front of several dozen spectators.    
  
Lie Ren was a collected man. Especially when compared to his shadow, the explosively vibrant Nora, he rarely showed an emotion other than pleasant.  However, that day at the beach, were he bore witness to three incredibly attractive girls in varying states of undress, Lie Ren was far from calm; assuming no straight man could possibly ignore such a blissful situation, he had burned the image of the three girls into his memory forever, and remembered them when his mind wandered.  Even the stoic hunter had broken that day, though there was nothing bad about it.    
  
Ren put the pieces together. He was in a viewing room, Yang was in a changing room, and Yang had clothes.    
  
Looking back to the door, Ren leant over and locked it, ready to burn more into his long term memory.    
  
While it was incorrect to say that Ren had a crush on Yang, it was correct to say that he found her incredibly attractive. To his knowledge, there was not a single man that didn't, and it wasn't exactly hard to figure out why. As if to prove Ren right, Yang tore one her jacket to reveal her thin yellow top; pushing out her chest, the blonde let her strapless top struggle to contain her breasts as she slipped out of her jacket. If one wasn't attracted to her low hanging cleavage or her massive, perfect breasts, then they would probably be attracted to her rippling muscles, her abs and arms now on full display.  After some flexing, she slipped off her fingerless gloves and pushed out her interlocked fingers.    
  
Ren remembered why he was in the Showe Room in the first place. Nora had brought him here with the prospect of a surprise she'd knew he'd love; any man would love to watch a girl like Yang play around, but it was still definitely a surprise. Nora was an amazing friend if she had arranged this show, and Yang was also an amazing woman for being okay with it. The blonde had always been a sexual being, but from the vivid memories of her accidental nudity at the beach, she wasn't exactly in to being seen naked; Ren decided to stop thinking about whether or not Yang was an exhibitionist, however, and decided to just enjoy Nora’s present.    
  
Realizing that Yang might have enjoyed her brief stint without clothes in public more than he had previously thought, Ren clenched his hands together as Yang took no time to slide off her shorts after undoing her belt. Her panties were simple, skimpy, and dark; there wasn't much detail, but the solid black hung low on her waist, meaning there was little in the way between her mound and the outside world. The view only got better as the blonde turned away to remove her top, granting any wandering eyes the opportunity to stare at a little red bow on the back of her thong.    
  
Ren clenched his hands together harder as Yang looked back at him with a huge, brimming smile; it became clear she wasn't exactly new at this, especially once she turned to pose for him. Her bra was enchantingly large, the matching black cups brought together with another tiny red bow, and the blonde knew exactly what pose made her idyllic chest stand out the best, and which pushed her perfect hips out to the max.    
  
Deciding he loathed bra straps, Ren watched intently at the girl on the other side of the mirror as she lifted up her breasts before letting them drop. Though her bra succeeded in letting her keep her technical modesty, it did little to stop the ripples that were sent through her soft, pale breasts. With an adorable giggle, Yang turned to the pile of clothes on the bench and went out of her way to bend over to sort through them.    
  
Ren greatly enjoyed watching Yang’s ass as she picked out an outfit. He was glad he had so much control over himself, as most lesser men would no doubt be incapable of doing so. The height of sexual appeal or not, a dingy viewing room was not a great place to pleasure one’s self; noticing and promptly kicking aside a box of tissues left under the bench, Ren returned to Yang, who had begun dressing.    
  
Ignoring the blackout curtains entirely, Yang opted to let her viewer(s) get the whole show, and pulled on her clothes with little regard for what she showed. Ren was fortunate enough to watch the bombshell as she attempted to put on a strapless dress; desperately pulling, Yang struggled to get the tiny black garment up and around her voluptuous hips. Barely succeeding, she then threatened to tear the dress in half when she got to her breasts. After a significant amount of pulling, sucking in, and choking, Yang regained her control and looked up to the mirror to pose.    
  
Even after all of her tribulations in getting it on, there wasn't much point to Yang wearing the dress, at least in public. While it barely covered her bra, it left the remainder of her cleavage out in the open, but the real treat was that it refused to compromise with a woman as tall and shapely as Yang Xiao Long; having to have made a decision on what to fully cover, Yang let Ren see that, due to her curves and the length of the dress, her panties were still visible. With her height and measurements, it was either cover her breasts, or cover her mound, and there was no in between. Though technically fully dressed, Yang’s thigh gap was still completely visible, and pretty much only the waistline of her panties was covered.    
  
Sliding her dress down, Yang concealed her panties in exchange for her bra bouncing out. The outfit was clearly made for a shorter woman, or at least one who's bust didn't nearly bust out of normal clothes. The blonde, realizing her mistake, put on a saccharine pout, amping up her cute and ditzy factors by several levels. Replacing her giggle with a lip bite, Yang slid the full blackout curtain over the mirror, giving her complete privacy while she stripped off of her dress.    
  
Ren took a moment to remember to breathe. Seeing as he was watching an incredibly attractive girl strip for him, he was in an unfamiliar state, and one that required he use his Semblance on himself. Quieting has raging emotions, he internalized the pleasure and waited patiently for Yang to return; seeing as she had only tried on one thing thus far, it was likely she wasn't done.     
  
Rewarding Ren’s patience, Yang pulled back the curtain to reveal her new outfit. Once more returning the hunter to the beach, the huntress presented herself in a soft yellow bikini. This one, while not water-soluble, was instead much smaller; whereas the one that had drifted out to sea was actually a conservative fit on the full-figured Yang, this one was better suited to the more modest-sized Weiss. A single gold ring between her breasts was all that kept the tiny yellow squares in place, leaving the majority of her chest to spill out. A good portion of her boobs poured out of the bottom of her top, leaving little left to the imagination.  Yang’s bottoms ignored the majority of her body, letting everything be out in the open save her mound; were she the type, she could reveal everything just by pulling them up. Instead, she contently paraded around in her slutty little bikini like she was actually at the beach, stealing every eye that would be blessed by her appearance.    
  
Ren burned his aura, his hormones necessitating constant use of his Semblance lest he be overcome. Yang had always been sexual, but seeing her in her element when she had complete control was completely different that seeing her facade crumble; whereas Yang freaking out after winding up naked brought out every man’s desire to possess and protect, this Yang caused men to want to worship. The change in context was the new beast, and one Ren didn't mind being consumed by.    
  
Experiencing the rare emotion known as rage, Ren felt his hands threaten to crack as Yang closed the curtain once again. Left to dwell on the kiss Yang had blown him before closing the curtain, he released the grip on his hands and flared his Semblance. Feeling his heart return to a relatively normal rate, Ren experienced what he imagined felt similar to extreme edging; the constant high and low of resetting his emotions was blissful torture, but far better than the uncouth alternative.  The typically unseen side of himself noted that this would be a useful trick to use when he was intimate with someone, as it could indefinitely prolong his climax and could ensure the woman was properly taken care of.    
  
After struggling so hard to return his heartbeat to a normal pace, Ren watched as Yang poked her head around the curtain with a champagne smile. Judging from the uncovered creamy skin around her breasts, she wasn't wearing much, and whatever it was didn't include straps. At the moment, only her shining face and the majority of her collar was visible, though her shoulders did lack any sort of support. As she was pinching the curtain like it was her only cover, Ren noticed she had put on jet black gloves that covered her entire hands, as opposed to her normal fingerless variety; this pair was a lot less combat oriented, lacking leather or studs, and instead opting for seamless comfort.    
  
With an adorably kissy face, Yang mouthed something to the form of, “Did I keep you waiting?”  Though he couldn't here her, Ren could imagine the sugar in her tone, like one would direct towards their favorite pet that they love to dote on. Taking a moment to twirl her fingers through her voluminous hair, she got across, “I'm sorry~” in the appropriate cadence. Judging from the fact that her currently revealed portrait seemed completely uncovered, she intended to apologize with her body.    
  
Ren felt his heart skip a beat as Yang tossed away the curtain. Standing before him was the Blonde Bombshell of Beacon, wearing little other than panties; matching her gloves were a pair of lacy black panties with accompanying thigh highs, but it was, as normal, her chest that was the real joy to look at.  Yang hid away nothing behind a pair of black x-shaped pasties, the covers obstructing the view of her nipples and absolutely nothing more. Nothing stood in the way to diminish the busty girl's natural jiggle, and she made good use of the lack of restriction to raise Ren’s heart rate past the red line with some playful strutting.    
  
Considering the negligible amount of fabric covering Yang’s skin, Ren could see just about everything there was to see. Despite having already bore witness to Yang’s forbidden fruit, the way she held herself as she toyed with her spectator was glorious to watch; despite having practically nothing on, she was walking around as if it was completely normal, and the thought that she'd wear an outfit even remotely like that in public made it so much hotter.    
  
Wanting to hammer the image of Yang’s nearly naked body into his mind, Ren scanned every inch of her bare skin and committed it to memory. Everything about her body was perfect; her breasts were already legendary, her hips carried the knowledge of what they looked like, her subtle abs reminded the viewer she could still fight, her pillowy lips blew kiss after kiss towards the window, and her undeniable love of what she was doing was the icing on the cake.  Interpolating what he could from his memories, Ren could see the areas where Yang’s piercings pushed against her pasties, the small metal bumps barely visible behind the black. In addition to reminders of what he once saw, Ren gained new information in the form of a small mark on the underside of one of her breasts; a small, simplified, stylized bird had been tattooed in an area that was not for the public eye to see, and it was as glorious as it was subtle. Ren grew extra warm knowing that he had forbidden knowledge few, if any, others were aware of.    
  
Stretching her arms over her head in a stretch, Yang brought them down into a passionate flex.  Following it up with a giggle and a yawn, the blonde gave a sugary wave goodbye, coupled with an overly pouty face, then closed the curtain to redress.    
  
Ren took a long, deep breath, followed by several more. Burning most of what little remained of his aura, he calmed his raging heart and pulsing hormones; with a final pleasant sigh, he exhaustively raised himself up. No doubt Nora would be waiting to hear what he thought of her present, and he needed to find them words to properly explain what he thought. He could probably curb her questions by offering up dinner, and he needed to eat to regain his strength; he couldn't remember the last time a Grimm had necessitated this much use of aura.    
  
Seeing as his show was now over, it only made sense for Nora to be waiting for him. After waiting a short while, he found Nora, who promptly asked, “Soooooooooo…  what did you think of my special surprise!!!???”     
  
Taking a moment to use his Semblance in a vain effort to calm Nora, Ren thought for a second. “It was definitely a surprise.”  He was exhausted, and barely managed to turn her down.    
  
“What kind of answer is that!?” Nora shouted, noting that someone who just saw what Ren saw should have more words   
  
Ren flared his Semblance again, calming Nora down ever so slightly once more. “Oh, don't get me wrong, I very much enjoyed it.”  Feeling his cheeks, he welcomed the cool evening air on his warm face.    
  
Nora was excited to hear Ren’s reply. Knowing that he enjoyed her surprise after all this waiting was making her feel light as air. “AWESOME!!!  We could do it again sometime!”   
  
Ren’s eyes widened in excitement. His normally still face was softening as he thought about more visits to the Showe Room; not even he was immune to the effects of skimpy clothes and hot women, especially when he got to witness an expert.    
  
“So, now what do you want to do~” Nora said, smiling deviously.    
  
“Well, I'd say it's a good time to eat. You usually have had something by–”  As if on cue, Ren was interrupted by Nora’s stomach rumbling. “Seeing as you went through so much effort, I say we can have–”   
  
“Oh, oh!” Nora interrupted, clutching her stomach. “Mama wants some pizza!”  Knowing that she needed to ask about Ren’s thoughts further when they were alone, she settled herself for the time being so she could eat without bursting.    
  
With a light smile, Ren nodded. “Pizza it is.”   
  
Jumping up in the air, Nora screamed, “Alright,” frightening several people across the street. Ren toned her down a third time, still doing little.    
  
“There's one down this street, follow me.”     
  
“Okay!”   
  
“While we're walking,” Ren started, stopping Nora before she walked through an intersection.    
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Were you aware that Yang has a tattoo?”   



	11. Blake and Yang's Visit, Sort of

“Wait, you've been planning this for how long?”

“Let's see…. Hold, on, I need to count…”

Yang raised what was once her right arm, now a black and gold imitation designed by Atlas’ finest. Using one of the greatest marvels of technology for the simplest of purposes, she counted to a whopping three on her fingers.

“Three years.”

Sighing at Yang’s needlessly teasing gesture to use her robotic arm to count to three, Blake sarcastically asked to clarify, “Three years?”

“Three years.”

A lot had happened in past three years, the most notable being the Fall (and the subsequent Rebuilding) of Beacon, explaining why Yang now had a mechanical arm. Adam was an old ache, as was the plague of Grimm that once ruined the city; it'd taken a lot of time and even more rebuilding, but the mechanized force of Atlas drones helped the rebuilding process wrap up in a relatively short while. As far as everyone was concerned, life was normal again, and Team RWBY, along with the rest of Vale had returned to their normal lives. Today especially was a day of relaxation, as there were no missions or class to deal with; a casual day meant casual clothes, putting Yang in her loungey orange tank top and brown cargo pants while Blake sported a comfy black Beacon sweatshirt and flirty jean shorts.

Part of returning to normal life was falling back into old habits, and Yang, being Yang, had longed for many things in particular about city life. As the blonde and her buddy rounded the corner, they looked up to see the tiny sign reading, “Showe Room.” Seeing as a legend or two had happened, it'd been three years since either girl had had the chance to visit. After some prying, Yang had discovered Blake not only knew of the location but partook in the forbidden fruit and went in for herself. Horrified she wasn't privy to what had happened in that changing room, Yang was determined to rectify that by sharing the space.

Three years late, Yang was going to make good on a promise. All those years ago, Yang had promised to enlighten Blake as to where she had gotten her the string bikini that had been the direct cause of her flashing an entire beach. Sure, Yang had accidentally exposed herself as well, and Blake had already visited the fine establishment, but Yang had been denied the chance to see her precious kitty pop out of her bikini and when she'd exposed herself willingly before. Today, the two were going to put on a Showe, and they were going to do it together.

“I can't believe it survived with zero damage,” Yang pointed out, noting how the building was the same as it was three years ago. It was almost as if the girls had taken a week to come back as opposed to three years.

“Don't expect me to believe that means we were destined for this,” Blake smirked, knowing what Yang was getting to. “Clearly, whatever god governs our world wanted women to let people watch them strip in a voyeuristic paradise.”

Pushing the door to the Showe Room open, Yang saw Blake in. The entry hall to the Showe Room was also identical to how it was three years ago; one door led to Showe, where the viewing booths were set up, and the other to the Shop, where girls browsed for their routines. Letting Blake pass her, Yang remarked, “I'd pray to that god every day. Imagine: church would basically just be a strip club! Wait… C-can… can we fund this?”

“Yang Xiao Long, we are not starting a religion based on women taking their clothes off.”

Yang hung on for just a second before smugly replying with, “Something something, but you're my religion, right? Same thing, really.” Seeing Blake blush, she quickly grabbed her hands, pinning her to the wall of the entry room. “I wouldn't mind praying right now if that was the case~”

Rewarding her girlfriend with a smile, Blake said, “That would be so much more romantic if the context wasn't you wanting to undress me.” She waited until Yang released her from the wall.

“Well, five minutes and I'll have you… crap, would it be cheesier to say screaming, ‘God,’ or to say I'll be taking you to church? Either would work, seeing as we're totally styling our confessionals on the changing rooms here.”

“We're not starting a stripper cult!”

“I'll workshop it.”

“Aaaaanyway, I'd say it'd be more forward for you to say you'll have me screaming god’s name, but saying you'll, ‘take me to church,’ isn't romantic when you're referring to a changing room with a window.”

“Doesn't matter, we're still doing it.”

Blake smiled, knowingly. She and Yang were going to play around where there was the potential for people to see, and the thought alone made her hot and bothered. Though she usually kept that side of herself repressed, Blake had an exhibitionist desire to be seen, the same as Yang; though the blonde had frequented the Showe Room somewhat regularly, Blake had dressed up as the ninja princess from Ninjas of Love and masturbated for a possible spectator. After tailing Yang and finding out the location, Blake had gone in to look around but wound up in a changing room with her cheeks a few shades redder.

As Yang and Blake walked into the shopping side of the Showe Room, they surveyed the racks and racks of clothes. By this point, both knew exactly what they'd be doing and the type they'd be doing it for, so there was little hesitation. The unfamiliar feelings showing off brought were simply too thrilling to pass up, and three long years of the pent up sexual urge to engage in exhibitionism had long burned both girls. It didn't help that Yang had been holding on to this promise for three years.

Parting ways very briefly, Yang and Blake went to racks that suited them and started selecting what they wanted to try on, with Yang gravitating more to the clothes designed for the busty and brave, while Blake found sultry and alluring. While the majority of their Showe would just be them messing around, it still helped to have some cute things to change into. They quickly convened at the hall containing the Showe Room’s explanation of the visible changing rooms and the table of masks meant to hide one’s shame.

Scoffing at the masks, which had the audacity to ask if she was shy, Yang opened the door to a changing room and let Blake in. As the Faunus walked in, the blonde followed her before they both deposited their outfits on the bench inside. As with everything, there was no change, and Yang even recognized the notebook that had been left on the shelf. The nostalgic boxy room was curtained in full view of the one next door, as the curtain to the two-way mirror was opened.

Before Blake could act, Yang grabbed her arms, pulled them over her head, and raised her sweatshirt. Powerless against Yang’s monstrous strength, Blake watched with wide eyes as her lacy purple bra was presented to the mirror; though they were there specifically to strip down for whoever was on the other side, she was still struck with the shame of having her breasts flashed by her girlfriend. As Yang released her arms, Blake threw them down to hide her chest and pull down her sweatshirt, saying, “Hey!”

Yang giggled that annoying giggle she did when she knew she was being bad. “Why waste time? They're gonna see anyway,” she pointed out, lapping up Blake’s embarrassment.

Blake, now fully covered but also considerably flustered, formed a quick revenge plan. Switching her eyes from annoyed to aroused, she agreed, “Fair point. Then, might as well give them something good to watch~” Stepping forward, the cat blindsided Yang by grabbing her top with both arms and bringing her into a deep kiss; Blake broke away from the stunned Yang and lowered her pants, revealing her tiny black boyshorts that left little to the imagination.

For all her talk, Yang fell apart when it was her that was embarrassed. It had been proven when she wound up naked at the beach, but she took surprise as well as any girl that just had her pants pulled down. “Hey!” she cried, covering her panties before remembering where she was. “You…! Ah, I deserved that,” she finished, letting her cargo pants fall to the floor; now clad in a tiny tank top and tinier boyshorts, she looked at the mirror before playing around with poses. Basically in her pajamas, if a bit skimpier, she got way into showing off her figure.

“Wasting no time, I see,” Blake said, watching Yang bend over with her butt facing the mirror. Whoever was behind the mirror was lucky, but the Faunus felt far more privileged, considering she got to enjoy touching; taking advantage of being a participant, she waited until Yang couldn't react in time and grabbed the blonde’s shapely ass.

Not at all bothered by the butt groping, Yang kept wiggling before standing up. “Gotta keep them interested, after all.” Looking down at Blake's jean shorts, she continued with, “Only seems fair that you join me unless you want me to do it myself~” The blonde raised her hands and lecherously rolled her fingers, wanting to tear away Blake’s clothes.

Smiling, Blake looked first to Yang, then to the mirror. Grabbing the bottom hem of her sweatshirt with both hands, she pulled it over her head, careful not to mess with her ribbon. In a pretty picturesque strip, Blake pulled her top over her head, once again revealing her bra; now a bit more confident, she presented the lacy purple number with a few poses to show off her cleavage. She suddenly wished it was more socially acceptable to wear just a bra, as it combined with jean shorts made for a pretty nice look.

Yang stared at Blake, still amazed at how the Faunus could turn her on. Even though her bra wasn't even all that much less than her other clothes, it was really attractive to see her show it off to the person behind the mirror. The poses weren't even directed at her, but it was just as good being close to the action. Taking a page from Blake’s book, the blonde went up behind her before wrapping her arms around her front to grab her chest; placing her chin on Blake’s shoulder, Yang set her robotic arm to lightly vibrate as she began squeezing her girlfriend's chest.

Though she had little say in the matter, Blake had little issue with Yang groping her, especially if her arm was vibrating. The light surges being sent through the metal fingers into her boob was enough to make her breath hitch at least once. Looking at her reflection, she imagined any spectators would appreciate a girl in a bra getting felt up any day of the week; she herself recognized how appealing the sight of her and Yang was.

After thoroughly rubbing Blake up and down, Yang decided that they should match. The blonde released her girlfriend's chest and set about removing her own top; pulling her tank over her voluminous hair, she revealed a golden bra more designed to be looked at than to be worn.

Similar to Yang, Blake was still shocked at how attractive Yang was. In just her bra and panties, she was even more stunning than normal, and the idea that this was just the beginning was a whole new high; of course, she'd had Yang all to herself plenty of times before, with and without clothes, but something about the idea of someone watching them undress was beyond anything she'd felt before. Even when the cat had visited the Showe Room before, it was nothing compared to now, and that was counting the fact that she had masturbated for the man behind the mirror. Even now, with just her bra on display, there was a fire stoked.

Blake decided that the flames inside her should last. The perfect way to draw it out was to build expectation, both for her and Yang; now that the blonde was off of her, the Faunus made a show of whispering into her ear, “Go in front of the curtain; you don't get to see me change.” She was certain she heard Yang swear under her breath, but she reluctantly agreed and put on a strut to block both her eyes and the mirror’s gaze.

Seeing Yang fidget behind the thinner curtain, Blake was almost free to change without letting anyone see. Increasing the tease, she pulled the heavier curtain aside so as to completely block the view of her strip. Pleased by Yang groaning her disapproval, Blake decided to take her time with her decision; surveying the things she'd brought, she decided on a babydoll-style minidress.

When Blake pulled the curtain back, she was sex appeal. Having taken a moment to ruffle up her hair, she looked far more than just ready to entertain a certain someone; in a completely foreign color scheme, she was in bright pink, with the babydoll negligently covering down to her thighs. The loud color hung lazily off of her body, shifting with the slightest sway and teasing at what lay underneath. Her pale skin screamed out in contrast to the neon, a vast majority of her cleavage on display in addition to most everything else.

The greatest part about Blake was her pose. Knowing it'd drive Yang and their potential spectator crazy, she put on a pouty face and raised a finger to her kissing lips, as if asking for someone to meet her there. Her question was simple: “Do you like it?”

The response to Blake’s question was an audible heartbeat. Yang’s bypass aside, the shock of Blake in bright pink lingerie was a lot to take in, especially when she was right there. To top it off, if anyone was watching, they'd know that the scantily-clad kitty was all hers, minus the knowledge that she was a cat. When Yang gained enough composure to speak, she found the words, “Goddamn. J-just… Lords above, I want to wreck you.”

Taking care to make her step dreamlike, Blake glided over to Yang, brushing her chin with a finger as she passed. Her own heart throbbing as Yang’s face turned progressively more scarlet, Blake effortlessly moved the blonde away from the wall. With a bit, if a concentrated effort, she said, “Your turn~”

Yang took a moment to realize what Blake meant, considering her thoughts were wrapped up in the dark-haired girl’s luscious thighs. The creamy white shifted as Blake pinched the hem of her babydoll; playing with it, she waggled her finger to say no for the moment, then pulled the heavy curtain aside to hide.

Still wondering if she was in a dream, Yang remembered that she could just as easily make Blake as blank as she was with a few minutes. Unhooking her bra, she released her massive breasts into the open air; Blake had said that their theoretical spectator would have to wait to see the goods until the end, but part of Yang wanted to mash her naked chest into the mirror while Blake spanked her. Having decided on tomorrow’s evening activity, (“Oh, maybe with the curtains open!”) Yang removed her boyshorts, otherwise, the only sort of panties she wore that weren't thongs. Now naked and sexually ready to explode, she put on her first outfit, needing to hurry this process up.

To say what Yang was wearing was skimpy was to do an injustice to the term. What she normally wore counted as, but this was in a league of its own; in addition to a purple crop top that didn't even entirely cover her breasts, her matching panties defied the term, “low-waisted,” covering her mound and little else. Even without bending over, everything below her nipples to her pelvic lines was completely visible, and that wasn't counting her hips, shoulders, legs, everything else. Yang was at risk of exposure just by way of standing. Raising her arms over her head to stretch/tease, the blonde let both the mirror and a stunned Blake watch as the bottoms of her nipples breached the mini top, but she released it right when she was about to get to the good part.

Blake pounced, not letting Yang make another move without her being connected to her. The atmosphere of the Showe Room had removed any sense of self-control from the Faunus, causing her to act upon her animal instincts; before Yang could properly react, Blake's legs were around her waist, and their lips were matched. Supporting Blake’s weight by holding up her butt, Yang felt the dark-haired girl’s choice of panties, which was a g-string, barely worth mentioning in terms of coverage.

Yang held Blake up as she was assaulted with kisses from the cat. She'd never seen Blake like this before. Considering she was wearing lingerie, there was no issue. As Blake's grabbed Yang’s face, they met eyes before embracing lips; the cat and her dragon tasted each other’s tongues as their bodies crashed together, their skimpy clothes revealing about all there was to see.

Blake released her legs from Yang’s waist and ended their make out. As the blonde whined, she was told, “I need to show you off.” Usually, Yang was the one that demanded things, especially in bed, but today was Bake’s turn to make her wishes reality. As Yang blushed bright and gazed towards the mirror, she saw just how much of her body was exposed, which was even more than previous thanks to Blake; her extra-short panties hung on via a dream and a wish, and her crop top’s meager straps were as taut as possible, ready to break.

Looking in the mirror, Blake saw Yang get a sense of shame as she covered her scantily clad-body. Fueled by the embarrassment, Blake’s demand grew along with her smile. Turning back to Yang and purring, she said, “I can't have you all to myself; I'd be doing the world a disservice by not letting it see you.” Feeling her heartbeat rise exponentially, she threw herself at Yang and tore her scraps off, the already flimsy cloth falling away like paper until she was left naked. Not letting up, Blake pushed a Yang to the wall and bit her shoulder; Yang loved pain play, and Blake saw her eyes start to water in pleasure as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

If someone was behind the mirror (“And someone better be.”), they would see Blake Belladonna, clad in lingerie, assaulting Yang Xiao Long’s naked body with hands, breasts, teeth, and anything that could be used to grasp a sense of her curves. Letting Yang’s shoulder out of her mouth, Blake looked to the mirror to watch the scene she'd created unfold. Up until a moment ago, the blonde had been moaning into her girlfriend’s ribbon and trying to best show off her perfect naked body to the mirror.

Now that Yang was free of Blake’s romantic assault, it was her turn. If Blake was going to show her off, it was only fair for her to be on display, and she needed payback for stripping her in the first place. Wanting nothing more than to mash her breasts together with Blake for their god-fortunate spectator, Yang pushed her pet off of her and pulled the babydoll over her head, leaving her topless. As Blake stumbled back, the blonde got to see her in just her g-string; the attempt at panties was the same as if Blake had attempted to clothe herself with a shoelace, and the string covered little other than her entrance, leaving the rest for Yang and the mirror to take in.

Suddenly far more self-conscious than a moment ago, Blake shrunk as she watched her hot naked girlfriend raise her hands to waggle her fingers in an exaggerated groping motion. Yang repeated Blake’s attack, kissing her while simultaneously pushing her shoulder until she hit the opposite wall. Using her normal hand to pin the helpless cat, Yang activated the vibrate function in her robotic arm, pushed Blake’s g-string aside, and heard Blake sing.

As Blake immediately shook with pleasure, Yang stopped tasting her lips and whispered, “I want the world to see us. I want every single person in this world to be behind that mirror watching you scream.” The blonde was met with moans, gasps, and tears.

Making good on her promise about her girlfriend being her religion, Yang moved from Blake’s lips to her collar as the Faunus struggled to say, “Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!!!” The blonde felt nails dig into her back as Blake buckled and broke; the pain only served to make Yang match Blake's thrill and knowing that someone could be watching made both burn more.

As one, then two, then three vibrating fingers explored Blake’s body, she felt ready to burst. It didn't take long for Yang’s arm to bring Blake to a shivering climax, making her melt along the Showe Room wall. As Blake ceased her falling apart, Yang released her from the torturous pleasure of her vibrating fingers. As thanks, the Faunus threw her arms around Yang and began kissing her again.

Yang’s breasts squeezed against Blake’s as the two bodies clashed against each other. Soft skin met soft skin as Yang tore Blake’s g-string off, leaving both girls naked. Pausing only to breathe and stare at the mirror, the lovers made every attempt to look more amazing that the hardcore scene already was. Tearing through the small room, there was a mess of skin, whispers, and clothes; the outfits the girls had selected were thrown everywhere in favor of naked makeouts, and every sound coming from their mouths was far from PG.

“We can't let it end here,” Yang huffed, feeling Blake’s hand play with her nipple piercing. She was close to her breaking point, but something told her this was just the beginning; Yang truly wanted the world to see her and Blake’s love as it was. She wanted the lust, the sex, the want, the blissful taste of Blake’s skin to be on display right alongside her own.

Not answering, Blake broke away from Yang, only to force her body to the mirror. Yang felt her cheek press against the mirror as Blake wordlessly bent her over. The blonde's breasts followed suit as her girlfriend spanked her; from the other side of the mirror, Yang’s legendary breasts were squished against the window looking in, courtesy of Blake.

With a sharp breath, Yang pressed herself further into the mirror as Blake spanked her again. Instantly quaking, the blonde earned a rhythm of her perfect ass being slapped while her chest mashed into the window. Blake quickly stopped her assault, only to move her girlfriend to a better position. Wrapping her nude body around her similarly nude pet, Blake began playing with one of Yang’s piercings while using the other hand to reach her goal. Blake’s fingers entered Yang, leaving her a mess.

As Yang was toyed with in full view of the mirror, Blake got in real close and said, “We're not ending it here. Doesn't mean there can't be a finale.” Though Yang usually could last for hours during sex, she was fogging up the mirror with her heavy breathing and blissful tears. Feebly trying to use her hand to slow Blake down, Yang was forced to use the other to cover her mouth as the moaning turned to screaming.

Her hair suddenly going white, Yang burst before having her legs give out. Thanks to Blake, she was saved from sliding down the mirror and given enough support to stand after a moment. With breath heavier than ever, Yang looked Blake in the eyes, her own lilacs wet with tears.

Blake looked back into her girlfriend's eyes and smiled a terrible smile. She wasn't done, and neither was Yang. Waiting for the blonde to regain a bit of composure, she demanded, “Get dressed. We're going outside.” Leaving Yang to her own devices, Blake began redressing in her normal clothes.

As Blake playfully pulled up her panties, Yang was dumbstruck. “G-go outside?” Blake couldn't mean what she thought she meant.

“You said you wanted to show me off. And I'm going to show you off.”

Yang felt warm. Well, warmer, considering her orgasm. If Blake wanted to go outside… Yang had always used the Showe Room to control the urge to engage in serious exhibitionism; inside the walls, there were no consequences, no recordings, nothing. If she went outside and stripped down, there was no doubt she'd be all over online.

“I fucking love you,” Yang said, already ready for round two. Watching Blake put her bra back on was all the motivation she needed to move; intercepting the Faunus’ hands, she said, “You don't need that.” Blake responded with a smile and pulled her sweatshirt over her head instead. As Yang began dressing, Blake rounded up all of the clothes they had picked out; a bit ashamed they'd torn apart their lingerie, Blake stacked everything they hadn't worn up to put in the return bin.

Once Yang finished pulling her shirt over her head, she handed Blake her bra. As the Faunus accepted the present, she saw that her girlfriend's nipples were totally visible through her top; Yang’s massive breasts simply couldn't be contained by just a tank top. Just watching the blonde bounce with every step was making Blake's engine run faster, so she couldn't wait to leave the Showe Room. Putting Yang’s bra with hers in her sweatshirt pocket, she eagerly waited for Yang to finish playing with her boobs for the mirror.

Now both dressed, albeit missing bras, Blake and Yang dropped their unused clothes in the return bin, then tossed their ripped lingerie. Feeling guilty, they left some money to pay for the damaged goods, though it probably didn't cover the cost. With hearts beating and anticipation running high, the girls quickly exited the Showe Room and came out into the open air.

Her breath already heavy, Yang said, “When do we start?” Her robotic hand shook with anticipation, waiting to feel the thrill of being in the public eye.

Blake, much calmer than Yang, said, “We should find an alley first. Also, it's illegal to be naked in public.” Though that was a small comfort, it still made Blake tense up as she said it. They couldn't go all the way without serious legal repercussions; suddenly, the thought of her and Yang having to share a jail cell completely naked filled her mind, making her almost drool.

Yang trembled with pleasure, likely having the same thought of being naked in a cell with her girlfriend. “It's legal to be topless. Free spirits and all, but it's totally legal!” A thought struck her after she went quiet. “We're really gonna do this, aren't we?”

“Yes. We are. We are going to walk around the city topless.” Blake said the words, still not fully believing the meaning. Even as they found an out-of-the-way alley to hide their tops, it still felt like a dream, or something she'd read in an erotic fiction. Hot girls didn't just walk around topless and anyone who thought otherwise was a perv or a misogynist. However, Blake had fantasies of her own; likely the same as her partner, she had had dreams about being tied to a post in the middle of downtown and put to use as a toy. She'd filled her mind with ideas of having sex just outside of view and being forced to cover her own screams. She wanted to be seen, even if the good girl inside of her wanted otherwise.

Not quite feeling the mood anymore, the girls remembered they were madly in love/lust with each other. To reignite the spark, Yang took the initiative and grabbed Blake, kissing her and reaching under her sweatshirt to play with her breasts. It only took a moment to bring the desire back, and the two girls messily made out in between removing their tops. While playing with each other, they stripped down until Yang was just in her cargo pants and Blake was in her jean shorts, nothing else.

“We're…” Yang said, “really… doing this,” all said in between locking lips with Blake. The two of them were making out in an alley, completely topless. Discarding their clothes onto a somewhat clean-looking and unused bench, they spent far too long exploring each other’s bodies. Yang assaulted Blake’s hips, while the Faunus reacquainted herself with Yang’s piercings. “Everyone's… gonna.. see…”

Breaking away and drawing her fingers up Yang’s bare chest, Blake said, “And they'll see what I have and they don't.” Stroking her hands through her girlfriend's immeasurably blonde locks, she continued with, “Everyone's going to be so jealous.”

Swooning at Blake’s pert nipples, Yang said, “I like you being possessive~” Reciprocating the pleasurable touches, she ran her own hands through Blake’s hair before tweaking her ears. The previously smug girl quickly turned into a mewling cat, unable to suppress her love of being pet. “I'll be your pretty little doll, sweetheart. Show me off to all the boys who can't have me~”

“We're doing it,” Blake said, turning around. With a forced confidence, she stepped out from the alley onto the sidewalk. Not quite feeling the fanfare she expected, she looked back to Yang and said, “There's no one out here.” Even though there wasn't a soul around to stare at her exposed chest, the thought that she was exposed in the first place was enough to make Blake’s hormones rage. She and her girlfriend were topless, and they were topless in downtown Vale, at a time where plenty of people would be walking around.

Yang, refusing to let Blake out-exhibition her, pranced forward with a strut until she was on the sidewalk as well. For all her bravado, she let out a long sigh of relief once she confirmed there wasn't anybody close by; barring the private, no-consequence Showes, she'd always been a tease and nothing more, but the blonde was now showing far more than just cleavage. Her bare chest thumping, Yang decided the drumbeat meant she truly wanted this; following the music of her unsteady heart, she took off down the street toward a more populated area.

Blake quickly caught up with Yang and tried to make her mind only think of how thrilling being topless in public was. Currently, her thoughts were torn between the sexual feelings assaulting her body from the excitement and her shame from exposing herself like a poorly-written harem girl. Like Yang, she had been relieved that there wasn't anybody as soon as they stepped out, but the fear and anticipation made her body tremble.

As the two streakers were about to round another corner, they held their breath. Yang bit her lip, while Blake unintentionally tried to cover herself before stopping. With each step sounding like thunder rolling, they hitched as they turned to see what was before them.

Her eyes widening with fear, shame, love, lust, and excitement, Yang said, “We're fucking doing it. We're actually fucking doing it.” Before her and Blake was a bustling street, with dozens of people walking by; the crowd quickly began to notice the presence of two insanely hot, topless women not entirely sure they wanted to be there. Of course, there were a large number of men present, many of which were either staring with hearts in their eyes or scrambling to abuse their ability to use scrolls. Yang and Blake re-remembered that they weren't in the Showe Room and that any old person could record them as much as they pleased.

As it turned out, public exhibitionism was far more embarrassing than previously thought. Slowly coming to realize the gravity of being topless in public, Yang and Blake shyly looked towards their numerous admirers and felt both the immeasurable thrill and the blissful reality of being treated like dreams come true. The majority male crowd ate up their cute shy faces and their smoking bodies, complementing the gawking with camera flashes and recording noises. The women present were either repulsed by the shamelessness, cheering the freedom, or realizing other women could really do things to them. Regardless of gender, dozens of people were staring at Blake and Yang’s tits.

Fearing her heart may burst out of her chest, Yang looked to Blake and said, “Strike a pose. Also, I'm going to explode.” To say the blonde was conflicted was an understatement; even though unlike the beach so many years ago, this was her choice and her doing, she was still parsing wanting to run away and never be seen again and stripping the rest off and fucking Blake on the streets. She instead settled on ignoring her shame and striking what would be considered a confident pose were it not for her brightly blushing face. “We're going home after this and I am going to do so many X-rated things to you.” Yang suddenly felt very, very pleased with her decision to get piercings, as she was finally using them in full force by letting so many people see her nipples.

Not even hearing what Yang was saying, Blake found one hand on her hip, the other drawing attention to her tiny jean shorts, and her bare chest pushed out. She was posing, despite having a crimson face like Yang. Also mirroring her partner, she was ready to blow, trembling with the mix of bursting joy and lustful shame. Furthering the connection even further, she couldn't tell if she wanted to hide or if she wanted to live her fantasy of being tied naked to a pole.

After several, long, quiet minutes of exposing their perfect breasts to a crowd of people, Yang thought up more nasty asides to help her libido increase. Knowing full well it was too late, she said, “$20 for a photo, $30 for a video, and $50 for a kiss unless I think you're cute; then, maybe you can cop a feel.”

“Yang!” Blake cried in shock. She was already on edge from being photographed without a bra on, and she wasn't exactly sure letting people pay for better quality was in her heart. Her pleas were ignored as a particularly brave-hearted blonde man, maybe 20ish came forward with $20 immediately.

Before Blake could voice her complaints about selling her body out, Yang grabbed her and locked lips. The Faunus’ amber eyes quickly shut tight as she tasted strawberries and sunlight, helped by the greedy hands rubbing her back. Even as she heard the boy’s camera go off, Blake couldn't even consider letting Yang’s taste escape her.

Blake was completely caught in her girlfriend's strangely fitting honeypot. She was unable and unwilling to stop kissing Yang, even as plenty of people stole photos of them. Unconcerned with her new source of income, she grabbed the paying boy’s shirt, pulled him closer, broke away from Yang, and embraced him. Pressing her chest into his and heading his blissful squees, Blake looked to Yang and pointed to his cheek.

Yang, understanding her direction, looked at the blonde boy eyes, crying tears of joy from such an amazing occurrence. Running a finger down his chest, she sidled up to him and began sloppily kissing his cheek. Blake mirrored her, leaving the blonde boy to enjoy two topless girls make out with either cheek while they felt each other up.

In a quick interim between fondling her Faunus and pecking the blonde boy’s cheek, Yang grabbed her scroll and recorded herself and Blake messily kiss a stranger while topless. Pushing off of him, she stole Blake away and recorded herself making out with her, making sure to capture the fact that there were dozens of people watching them. There were cheers as the two explored each other’s bodies and mouths, which were met with smiles between the kissing. A crowd of people watched Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna as they squashed their tits together, as they felt every inch of each other, and as they locked lips while completely topless.

Once finished kissing Blake, Yang went up to the blonde boy, took the wallet out of his hands, and took an extra $30 out for the double kiss. “As a present,” she said, apologizing for robbing him by grabbing his hand and letting it grope her breast. The blonde raised his other hand and dreamily fondled Yang’s massive breasts, playing with her pierced nipples until they were replaced by Blake’s unmodified tits.

The blonde boy, not at all concerned with how he'd lost $30, looked like he was about to faint. Blake saved him with a final peck on the cheek, then pulled Yang away so he could stand freely. Now that they were finished, Yang shouted, “Alright, pay up before I start breaking things!” In most situations, a hot topless blonde shouting threats probably wouldn't result in much, but then again, most hot topless blondes didn't come equipped with a gun in her arm; firing a shot in the air, Yang summoned a swarm of horny men (and at least two women) that had thought they could get away with skimping her.

Though still coming to terms with what they were doing, the shame Yang and Blake received from taking topless photos with strangers was significantly lessened now that they were making serious bank from it. With several people immortalizing the moment on film, the bees got to revel in exhibitionism, get felt up in public, and rake in money.

Knowing the crowd around them would refuse to disperse until they left, Yang and Blake finished taking a photo with them hiding their nipples behind several bills in a playful flirt and started moving. They quickly broke into a very bouncy, very on-film run in order to escape their fans; Yang’s chest heaved with every motion, though Blake’s breasts were only slightly less bouncy.

Eventually, the girls found another empty alley to duck into. Out of breath, more from having time to realize they had just been toys in public than from overexertion, Yang and Blake independently clutched their hearts. They'd only gone a few blocks but had been cornered by so many people that it meant they were no doubt going to be all over the net. Maybe a hundred people or so had taken pictures and videos of them making out, smooching cheeks, doing jumping jacks, or shoving boys into their breasts.

Neither girl had ever felt so horny.

“I'm so fucking thankful nobody’s here,” Yang panted, releasing all of her breath as she sidled up against a brick wall. Shivering from an incoming climax, she said, “You'd fuck anyone that stumbled upon us, right?”

Too busy clutching her throbbing heart to really care about modesty, Blake said, “Please, don't think so poorly of me.” Getting a hungry look in her eye, she finished with, “We'd share.”

Yang blinked, the pouted as she thought about a wild threesome with Blake and a stranger. “Aww, now I want someone to find us… Fuck, I'm turned on. We need to get home, now.”

“I agree. We need some alone time, some X-rated time.” Blake felt like brushing her jeans the wrong way would make her cum, seeing as she was burning up in every sense of the word. No doubt Yang felt the same; she was fidgeting uncontrollably, actively forcing her hands not to wander to her waist. “The alley we left our clothes in is two blocks. If we run, we can make it.”

“Otherwise, we're going at it in the streets, where everyone can hear you scream~”

Blake felt her legs tremble. “N-not now, Xiao Long…” she forced out, trying not to climax at the thought of straight up public sex. No matter how much she wanted it, there was a chance of being arrested, not to mention showing off everything to strangers…. Noting her own hypocrisy at the notion of having shame after what she just did, Blake put her hands over her breasts, then broke out into a sprint. Yang followed after, struggling to cover her massive chest.

Breaking several necks as they passed, Yang and Blake returned to the alley by the Showe Room where they'd left their tops. Again catching their breath from excitement rather than exhaustion, they took a moment to calm down. Making sure no one followed them, Blake turned to Yang. “We actually did it. We actually just had a bunch of people take pictures of us topless.”

“~And made enough money to buy some lingerie for next time!” Yang held up several large denominations of cash, fanning herself.

Blake put her back against the alley wall and let out every last bit of breath she had. “Oh, my god, no. We are not doing this again. I want my bra and I want to go home.”

“We are SO doing this again! You're about to explode!” Yang said, turning away from Blake to grab her top. “Well, you won't say no after… I… fuck… Fuck…” Her words began to trail off as she came to a terrifying/thrilling realization.

Blake’s eyes shot open and her ears perked up. “What's that tone!? I don't like that tone!” Rushing over to Yang, she looked down at the bench to find… not her Beacon sweatshirt, not her bra, not Yang’s tank, and not Yang’s bra. “Oh, no. No no no nooooo…”

“Whelp,” Yang said, dryly realizing someone had stolen her and Blake’s tops, meaning they'd have to continue walking around the highly populated downtown with their tits out, get on a crowded airbus with their tits out, and walk through their crowded campus with their tits out.

“Plan B,” Blake said, her face saying, “Fuck it,” as she walked out of the alley.

Simultaneously excited by the fact that she was forced to be an exhibitionist for even longer and terrified of having half the city and all of her classmates see her tits, Yang asked, “What’s Plan B?” as she caught up to Blake.

“Let it happen,” Blake said, forcefully grabbing Yang’s cargo pants before tearing them down, taking her girlfriend's boyshorts with them.

“W-what!!!???” Yang screamed, trying to cover her mound, exposed now that her only remaining coverage was around her ankles. “Wha–” she managed before Blake put a finger to her lips, silencing her. Wordlessly, the Faunus set about lowering her shorts along with her panties; Blake Belladonna handed Yang Xiao Long the only clothes she had left, leaving them both completely naked in the middle of downtown.

“Plan B: you're going to fuck the shit out of me in the middle of the park and hope we don't get arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://hidethisfolder.tumblr.com/post/165141400742/more-bumbleby-commission-work-for-anonymous
> 
> High-res:  
> https://imgur.com/1dH0Mzf


End file.
